


Their Submission

by paladincoolcats



Series: His Submission Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Babies, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dominant, Dominant Harry, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Paddling, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Possessive Harry, Pregnant Louis, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, abusive!zayn, asshole!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladincoolcats/pseuds/paladincoolcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot had happened since Harry and Louis were matched together. They were able to quickly and almost completely get over everything that had brought them down rather than up. Louis had learned that he didn't have to submit to everyone and Harry learned what it was like to have someone rely on his every touch, look, and word.<br/>But with Louis pregnant with twins, Harry was terrified. Louis had two children that the Dom wasn't ready for in his belly soon to be born. Although he was stressed, the happier Louis seemed, the more prepared Harry felt.<br/>Louis had already learned to submit to Harry in every way, but now it'd become Harry's turn to do something he'd never done.<br/>It wouldn't only be His Submission.<br/>It would be Their Submission. </p><p>Updates on Sunday and Wednesday<br/>This is not based off of 50 shades of grey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis sifted through his closet, trying to focus through his excitement so he could find something other than Harry’s jumper, something nice, to wear. After months without speaking to his father, Harry had surprised Louis by getting ahold of Mark  _for_  Louis. It was all Louis had talked about for the past few weeks, babies and what his father would think of them, so Harry had taken the hint. Now he was finally going to get to go see his father, but Harry had requested he dress nice so that Mark wouldn’t receive the assumption that Louis was with a sucky Dom.

He had known of his babies for only two weeks, was six weeks along, and yet he still hadn’t developed any form of bump. He hadn’t even experienced  _morning_ sickness. Because of the lack of pregnancy symptoms he and Harry constantly had Liam check up on the babies inside him, at least once every few days. All was still well, and Liam assured them that he was keeping a growth chart and that Louis would be showing in no time with the growth rate of the babies. But as it was, Louis’ tummy was flat aside from the little pudge he had without the babies, so choosing his clothes was quite simple. He went with skinny jeans, a grey sweater that clung to him well, and he of course was wearing his green collar that he very rarely took off. When he figured he looked decent enough, he slipped back out and into his and Harry’s bedroom for his Dom’s approval. Harry was seated on the bed with his laptop, typing up what was most likely an email, but he glanced up at Louis.

“Come here, pet, let me look,” Harry insisted.

Louis’ hands folded in front of his tummy as he walked forward shyly, “I figured I’d dress a little bit warmer… even if it is spring.”

“It’s chilly enough for what you’re wearing, I just want to see you,” Harry hummed, pushing his laptop aside and scooting to the edge of the bed. The Dom spread his legs wide enough that he could pull Louis gently between them as he ran his hands down the boy’s sides, spinning him slowly to look at Louis’ entire form. “Very nice, like always. I think you could pull off any clothing, though, sweets.”

Louis blushed, and Harry tugged him down to plant a kiss on his lips. The younger boy decided to just climb onto Harry’s lap, wrapping his arms around the man and clinging to him in hopes that he would be unable to deny cuddles, “When are we supposed to meet my dad, sir?”

“In about an hour for lunch,” Harry murmured in amusement. “I need to do a little bit of work, however, so I don’t think this position is going to work out.”

Despite what he said, Harry’s arms curled around Louis as well. Louis sighed, “What do you want me to do until then, sir?”

“You can go watch tv with Niall,” Harry suggested.

“Can I stay here with you?” Louis asked. “I won’t sit on you.”

Harry nodded, “Just try not to be too cute, I’m easily distracted by you.”

“Yes sir,” Louis giggled, and Harry smiled as he slid the boy off of his lap and turned his attention back to his laptop. The sub sat down on the bed next to Harry with one of his science books and flipped through the pages with jittery hands. He was ready to see his father, and sitting around made him anxious. His eyes flitted onto Harry, watching the man’s long fingers slide across the keys. He very much liked Harry’s hands, and not for necessarily sexual reasons although those were nice too, but just because they were large and capable of rough things, Louis knew that from past spankings, they were always so gentle with Louis.

“Do you need something?” Harry’s voice made Louis jump.

In realization that he had been caught staring, he shook his head, “No sir, I was just watching you type. Well no, not like spying on your messages I mean- I was just-”

“You’re fine,” the Dom assured. “I was just making sure that you weren’t being too shy to ask for something. You have a tendency to do that.”

“Well,” Louis pursed his lips, hoping to prove to his Dom that he could be brave, but he stuttered a bit and ruined the effect. “I t-think we’re hungry.”

“We’re as in you and me or…” Louis quickly had his Dom’s full attention.

“The babies and I,” the younger boy continued.

Harry hadn’t been working long at all, but he looked at his laptop screen and sighed, “Alright… let me just finish up this email and then we can go.”

When Harry had told Louis a month back that they would keep on track with Louis’ meals and prenatal vitamins, the man hadn’t been kidding. Each morning he would ask or remind Louis to take his vitamins, and then he’d make sure Louis ate a well-balanced breakfast at the table.

“Take your time,” Louis insisted. “I’m not that hungry and we’ll be really early to meet my dad.”

After fifteen minutes, Harry was shutting his laptop and sliding off the bed to head to his closet. He glanced over his shoulder to Louis on the bed, “Put on some shoes, Louis, you can’t exactly go to the restaurant barefooted.”

Louis slipped on the first pair of shoes he saw, rushing back out of his closet to creep over to Harry’s so he could peer in. His Dom had stripped to his briefs, but was putting on black dress pants. Harry always looked so incredibly good, and Louis suddenly considered requesting a few more minutes so he could go to Harry and make the dress pants pool around the older man’s ankles, but then Harry caught him staring as the Dom reached for a white dress shirt and a black tie.

“Someone is nosy today,” Harry acknowledged.

“You just look really good, sir,” Louis squeaked.

When Harry was looking painfully stunning in a black jacket, black pants, black tie, and white dress shirt, he headed downstairs with Louis scurrying behind him. Liam and Niall were seated on the couch, with Niall’s head resting in Liam’s lap as the blonde watched something on the television.

“We’re going out to meet Louis’ father,” Harry informed them. “You’ll have to have lunch without us, we’ll be eating at a restaurant.”

It made Louis incredibly happy that Liam was so sweet to Niall. His touches were always fond, petting Niall’s hair caressing his cheeks, or poking the boy’s sides to make him giggle. Before Niall’s smile had always been weak, but lately Niall actually seemed happy. Louis only hoped that Liam made him happier.

“Have fun,” Niall smiled at them, looking from the tv to wave.

Harry opened the front door for Louis, letting him walk out first, and then the two made their way out of the house. It wasn’t until they were driving in the car that Louis began to squirm with excitement, and Harry’s eyes flickered over onto him.

“Are you buckled?”

“Yes sir,” Louis replied. “What restaurant are we meeting my dad at?”

“Italian,” Harry responded. “I like Italian.”

“And um…” he began shyly. “Are we telling him? About the babies…”

“Not yet,” Harry said immediately, and Louis frowned.

Louis reached and touched Harry’s thigh softly, “Not even Niall knows. Just you, me, and Liam. Can’t we tell my dad? He’ll be really happy, I know-”

“Not yet, Louis,” Harry repeated.

Louis removed his hand, curling in on himself, “Okay.”

As much as he wanted to, Louis wouldn’t be able to tell his father without Harry’s approval as well. They would have to tell people together, now with one wanting to and the other wanting to keep it quiet. But still, this was Louis’ father, and Louis didn’t know when he’d be able to see his father again. He had his own cellphone, but very rarely did he have it in his possession. It usually sat in the drawer of Harry’s desk.

“You’re only six weeks along, Louis,” the Dom sighed, looking over at the smaller boy. “It’s bad luck to tell people before thirteen weeks, you know. Cheer up, pet, you were happy a few seconds ago.”

“What’s the real reason you don’t want to tell people?” Louis asked.

Harry shrugged, “We’re just not ready for the public to know. I’m not ready. I know your dad isn’t the public, but the more people we tell the faster it’ll spread. We’ll make an announcement eventually. But as for now we’re keeping it a secret.”

Louis paled, “I forgot that the public likes to pay attention to what you do.”

“They like to push where they aren’t wanted,” Harry scowled. “And we’re not ready for that quite yet. Did you realize that this was the first time we’ve been out in public in a long time? One of the reasons I asked your father to meet us at a restaurant instead of at his house or our house was because I wanted to coax you out.”

The sub paled further, “Well no one knows we’re out so they won’t bother us. I just thought you wanted to meet somewhere else because you hate my mom.”

“That’s another reason.”

*~*~*

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were about twenty minutes early. Just as Louis had hoped, there weren’t any paparazzi, and he and Harry walked straight inside, Louis tucked under Harry’s arm. Harry had already reserved a table for three, and Louis tucked himself into the booth they were taken to so that he didn’t have to sit on the outside. He preferred to be sheltered in by Harry. The people around seemed innocent enough, but still Louis was anxious. Harry’s own best friend had  _tried_ things on Louis, so who knew what a complete stranger could do? And now, Louis not only had himself to worry about, but his babies to be concerned for, too.

Louis didn’t voice it, but Harry noticed immediately.

He seemed to know just how to take Louis’ mind off of it, however, pulling Louis down from the panic he was feeling and back to reality with just a few simple words and soft hand that covered Louis’ tummy, “Still hungry in there?”

“A little,” Louis said softly. “Maybe a little thirsty, too.”

So Harry got the attention of their waitress, smiling kindly at her, “I know we’re still waiting for one more person, but can we get two waters, some salad, and breadsticks?”

The woman hurried off to fulfill Harry’s request, and Louis leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder, “Breadsticks sound good.”

“I’ll get you all the breadsticks you want,” Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head just as the waitress brought back over their waters, smiling fondly.

“You both are so sweet, so gentle with each other,” she cooed, and Louis curled into Harry just a little bit further.

“Thank you,” Harry responded to her, giving the arm around Louis a reassuring squeeze.

Moments after she left to get their salad and bread sticks, another waiter approached their table, but this time they were accompanied by someone else. And then Mark slid into the booth across from them, and Louis sat straight up in his seat.

“Dad!” he gasped, his face lighting up. “Dad I’ve missed you so much!”

“Hello, Louis,” Mark smiled fondly. “I’ve missed you, too, home isn’t quite the same without you.”

“Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry greeted the older Dom, holding his hand out across the table for Mark to shake. “I’m glad we could get together for lunch. Louis has been so eager to see you again.”

“I’ve been eager to see him as well, and call me Mark,” Mark laughed, shaking Harry’s hand.

“Harry, in case you’d forgotten,” Harry replied.

Mark looked to Louis. “I was out of the country, and then I came back to some frightening news… but I’m glad to see that all is well.”

Harry settled back to let the sub talk, but Louis could feel his Dom’s curious eyes on him as he spoke to his father, “Yeah… a lot has happened these past few months.”

“If it’s not too much trouble…” Mark said slowly. “Could I hear the story?”

And so Louis told his father about everything; about Zayn, about Niall, and of how close he and Harry had become. They only paused to order food, and of course skipped over the pregnancy bit of the story. By the time Louis was finished, they all had finished eating, and Mark was blinking in stunned shock.

“A lot has happened,” Harry rubbed soft circles against Louis’ back. “But things are becoming okay again. It’s all uphill from here, I’ll make sure of it. I won’t let any more harm come to Louis.”

Mark gave Harry a gracious look, “You are a wonderful Dom, you and Louis truly are a perfect match. I’m glad to see Louis has someone who will care for him well. Louis’ mother had wanted to come, but for all the wrong reasons. She was hoping that Louis would be disciplined strongly. She didn’t want any signs of the old Louis. I’m extremely relieved to see that the old Louis is still here.”

“I was matched with this Louis for a reason,” Harry hummed. “I don’t want a different Louis.”

“Although I’m sure good changes have happened,” Mark continued. “You all seem very attuned to the other. You know just what the other needs and expects. Very good couple. I know you haven’t been together long, but have you considered marriage, kids?”

Harry was about to speak, but Louis was never good at keeping secrets from his father. He always told his father  _everything_ , so it was completely force of habit when he croaked, “Dad, I’m actually already-”

The curly haired Dom stiffened beside Louis, and his hand uncurled from Louis’ waist to grip Louis’ thigh tight in attempts to stop his words, “We haven’t really discussed it since things have been hectic but-”

“I’m pregnant,” Louis squeaked out, and Mark gasped out in surprise as Harry’s hand disappeared from Louis’ thigh in an instant.

The Dom scooted away from Louis, looking at him in disbelief. Mark seemed to catch on to the tension immediately, “Oh God… Harry, you did know right?”

“I knew,” Harry said flatly, and Louis could feel the Dom’s angry gaze boring into the side of him as he hunkered down. “We had just agreed not to tell anyone for a bit.”

“Ohh…” Mark said softly, looking from Harry to Louis. “Regardless… I’m ecstatic for your both. I’ll just forget about the entire matter until you’re ready to tell other people.”

“Well now that my disobeying sub has already  _told_ you, I suppose you deserve to know that he’s only six weeks along, but we know that he’s pregnant with twins,” Harry’s voice was still hard, but Louis knew it wasn’t towards his father. He knew that he was without a doubt in a large amount of trouble. “We’re waiting until at least thirteen weeks to tell people. Unless of course Louis disobeys  _again._ ”

“I’m- I’m sor-” Louis tried.

“I don’t want to speak to you right now,” Harry snapped. “Talk to your father because we’re going home soon.”

But Louis didn’t want to be ignored, Harry ignoring him was far worse than a physical punishment. Louis tried to touch Harry’s arm, but Harry twisted away and scooted to the very edge of the booth, “Sir I’m-”

“Louis,” Mark said quickly. “Louis you have to listen to him, you’re very lucky he’s being so patient with you.”

Louis’ head lowered in shame, and he curled in on himself, “I just tell you everything, Dad… I’m used to telling you everything.”

The younger boy looked to Harry, who was gazing with an angry look across the restaurant. Blatantly ignoring Louis, he knew how much Louis craved his attention. And even though Louis didn’t want to say goodbye to his father, he just wanted to get home to receive his punishment so that Harry would no longer be angry with him. Harry said farewell to Mark and promised to be in touch through email with updates on Louis, but then he marched right off and left Louis alone to give a quick hug goodbye to his father. Mark had to head towards the bathroom, so Louis was left alone to scurry out after Harry. Yet, as he reached the doors, he was instantly swarmed with flashing cameras and pushy people.

He should have been used to it, Harry was followed frequently, but this was his first time facing the paparazzi alone. He didn’t have the back of Harry’s shoes to guide him and keep him from looking up at the cameras, didn’t have the solid warmth of the man in front of him, and he didn’t have his fingers looped through Harry’s belt loop to give him some sort of grounding. And now, not only was he concerned about being grabbed, smacked at, or  _worse_ , he was terrified that he would be jostled hard enough to lose the fragile lives inside him.

The sub cried out in alarm, and broke one of Harry’s rules about not speaking to the paps as he curled in on himself and shielded his tummy, “P-please- please just back up a little.”

“Louis, why did you and Harry exit separately?” a pap demanded, and Louis felt a tugging at the belt loop of his own pants. His mind flashed to cold brown eyes, a dark haired quiff, being dragged unwillingly upstairs, and then Louis found himself unable to get enough air into his lungs.

Over the clicking of the cameras, the shouts of his name, and the roaring in his ears, he heard a voice bellow out, “Get the fuck out of my way!”

Grunts and protesting shouts followed, but then two hands seized Louis by the arms, and he shrieked out, “P-please, no!”

“It’s me, pet,” Harry’s voice spoke right against his ear as he was tugged into a warm chest. “Christ, I thought you’d be talking to your dad longer, I- I was going to come walk you through this swarm, I was just going to warm the car up a little and- I didn’t even see you come out, I just heard shouting-”

Louis didn’t hear the rest, simply burst into tears and gasped for air against Harry’s solid frame, hiccupping out the best he could, “D-Don’t let them h-hurt- my b-babies!”

“Never,” Harry assured, and then Harry snarled to the people around them. “If you disgusting fuckers don’t get out of our way your cameras aren’t going to be the only things getting broken.”

Harry’s words must have worked, because Louis quickly found himself being tucked gently into the passenger seat with Harry’s black dress jacket being draped onto him. It was only then that he realized he was trembling violently. The Dom didn’t leave Louis immediately, he stayed kneeling by the car so he could stroke at Louis’ cheeks and hair, whispering soft and soothing words to him. When Louis could better form a logical sentence, he whispered to Harry, “We need to go to Liam, o-our babies-” Louis sniffled, gripping onto Harry’s white dress shirt and wrinkling the front of it. He’d already soaked it with tears and snot anyway.

“Are you hurt?” Harry asked fearfully.

“No, but I’m scared and I’m not supposed to stress, I- I just want to make sure they’re fine,” Louis sobbed.

“We’ll go see,” Harry kissed Louis’ temple. “I’m sure they’re fine, though, I bet our babies are fine.”

Harry seemed to forget all about being angry with Louis, making sure the boy was buckled before leaping into his own side and speeding them straight back home. Liam and Niall had been seated at the dinner table, but they both took one look at Louis’ tear stained cheeks and stood quickly, and then Liam anxiously asked, “Is everything okay?”

“We need you to check on the babies,” Harry spoke urgently. “I don’t- I know you said that at this point you have to rely on growth to see if the babies are healthy, but is there another way? There was an incident with the paparazzi and we’re worried.”

“Babies?” Niall’s eyebrows shot up.

“Were you hit?” Liam asked, rushing for the couple and leaving Niall confused.

All of them hurried up to Liam’s office, however, and Liam had Louis sit in the chair while he quickly powered up the ultrasound. Niall was staring in wide eyed surprise, Louis was still sniffling, and Harry was petting at Louis’ hair in attempts to soothe him.

“I shouldn’t have walked off without you,” Harry mumbled. “Especially after seeing the paps, I shouldn’t have done it. I’m so sorry, Louis.”

“But… you’re pregnant?” Niall asked curiously.

“As far as I can tell,” Liam answered for the expectant fathers. “The embryos haven’t detached from the placentas… nothing seems out of the ordinary. Just take it easy for the rest of the day. Relax in bed, drink some tea, maybe nap a little… I’ll take your blood pressure and temperature here just to see how things are looking.”

Harry continued to speak soft and gentle to the sniffling Louis as he wiped the gel from Louis' stomach, "They're okay. Our babies are alright, sweets, everything is alright."

"We'll his blood pressure is a little high, which we always want to avoid, okay? Stressful situations aren't good at all," Liam explained. "But it's not dangerously high, just relax and it'll go down.”

"It's my fault," Harry mumbled, wiping at Louis' tears. "I was a highly irresponsible Dom leaving Louis like that and I'm disgusted with myself."

"It's my fault," Louis sniffled. "I shouldn't have told my dad, I'm so sorry sir. You had every right to punish me."

"What I did doesn't count as punishment," Harry disagreed. "I was neglecting you. Even if you're being punished I need to take care of you. That's my job. That’s what I  _want_ to do."

"But you're pregnant," Niall was still questioning numbly. "With twins."

Louis scrubbed at his cheeks and looked to Harry for permission to tell Niall. Harry nodded, brushing away loose strands of hair that had stuck to Louis’ sweaty sticky forehead. With his hands coming to fold gently over his tummy, the sub nodded at Niall, “Yeah… about two weeks ago we found out when I went to get the shot that was supposed to lower me to a category six.”

“You don’t have a temperature, so as far as I can tell everything is alright,” Liam told them, and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief.

The man moved to clean up the room, and Harry stood from where he’d been crouched next to Louis. Niall patted softly at Louis’ arm, a bit hesitant as if he was afraid to spook the boy, but he gave him a reassuring smile, “Congrats on the babies. I’m excited.”

Louis gave a wobbly smile back, grateful towards his friend, “Thank you, Niall. I’m excited, too.”

His Dom’s hand settled onto the back of his neck, which pressed the metal rings of Louis’ collar gently against the soft skin there and made the boy shiver as Harry spoke, “Let’s get you somewhere comfortable so you can relax. Where do you want go, sweets?”

“Our room?” Louis asked hopefully. He figured Harry had work to do and hoped that his Dom wasn’t angry with him still, wanted Harry to stay with him. Harry always knew just what to do and what to say to keep Louis calm.

“Okay, love,” Harry agreed, and then he was helping Louis up off the doctor’s chair and curling an arm around the younger boy to walk him there.

*~*~*

Harry had been furious that Louis had told his father. He had deliberately told the boy that they were going to wait, that they hadn’t known long enough to be  _telling_ people. Harry was still adjusting to it himself, they couldn’t have other people knowing if they were still so surprised about the whole thing. But the younger boy already seemed to be adjusted, and Harry did find it endearing that the babies were ninety percent of Louis’ conversation, but he had asked Louis to hold off on telling people and the boy had disobeyed.

And yet, that still didn’t give Harry the right to storm off and leave Louis unattended. The second he had saw that paps were outside he should have turned around and waited for Louis. Instead, he and walked through them wordlessly to warm up the car. He hated himself for it. The Dom had planned on going back for Louis when Louis stepped outside. He figured Louis would wait, wouldn’t try to get through on his own. Harry knew very well that Louis still wasn’t okay from the Zayn incident. His poor boy didn’t like to be touched by strangers, always watched them with hesitant eyes as he would press into Harry’s side for protection. Louis trusted Harry to keep away the fear, and Harry had failed him.

Then there was the fact that despite Louis panicking over strange hands touching him, he had instantly thought about the well-being of their babies. Harry wouldn’t have been able to forgive himself if harm had actually came to the unborn children. He couldn’t even be upset with Louis anymore, disappointed that Louis had disobeyed maybe, but he couldn’t be angry when Louis was trembling and sniffly. So after they had made sure that their babies were fine, Louis changed into one of Harry’s jumpers and kept on some apparent purple panties he had been wearing, Harry helped the younger boy prop himself up in bed, tucked him in, and gave him a book to read.

“Do you need anything else?” he asked Louis. “Water, tea?”

“No sir,” Louis said softly. “But will you stay in here with me? I know you have to work but-”

“I’ll stay,” Harry said immediately.

The moment he sat on the bed with his laptop, Louis was leaving his spot to snuggle up against Harry so he could press his face into Harry’s side, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he replied wholeheartedly. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Louis shook his head. “No I’m sorry, sir, you asked me not to tell my dad and I told anyway-”

“Don’t stress out about it further, Liam said you just need to take it easy for the rest of the day,” Harry said softly. “We’ve got very fragile babies in there, hmm?”

Harry softly reached out to rub at Louis’ flat tummy. He knew for a fact how happy it made Louis when Harry mentioned the babies and touched Louis’ tummy. If he even  _looked_ at Louis’ tummy, the boy would get all squirmy and blushy.

“I’m ready to be out of the first trimester,” Louis agreed. “There’s three trimesters in pregnancies. I’ve been doing research.”

“Oh?” Harry hummed, jumping upon the opportunity of getting Louis away from talk of their small little disagreement. “Tell me about it.”

Harry pushed the laptop away from him and pulled his boy closer, giving Louis his full attention as Louis proceeded to ramble off about babies and trimesters and pregnancy. Harry made sure that Louis stayed calm and relaxed like Liam had said, and he even went to the extent of running a bath for Louis and himself with plenty of bath salts and bubbles. He treated the situation as he would Louis being in subspace.  It wasn’t until the next day that Louis brought up the fight again.

“Sir, I want you to- to punish me for what I did,” Louis had suddenly and determinedly brought up. They were in Harry’s office with Louis on his usual couch and Harry scanning  the bookshelf for something to read while he waited on an important email.

Harry turned around in confusion, “Punish you for what you did? What did you do?”

“Yesterday,” the sub momentarily looked at the floor, but then he blinked up shyly in such a way that Harry found him irresistible. “I need to be punished for yesterday.”

“Do you now?” Harry arched a brow. He didn’t actually feel the desire to punish Louis, but if Louis was asking for it then he could perhaps work something out in a way that definitely would not end up as much of a punishment.

“Yes sir,” Louis mumbled. “You’re my Dom and I’m supposed to listen to you.”

“You were a very naughty boy,” Harry tsked, turning away from the bookshelf to stand in front of Louis. “Maybe you do need to be punished.”

Louis seemed nervous as Harry made him look up, but he didn’t want Louis to be fearful. The sub’s blue eyes were wide, and he squeaked out, “But p-please sir, I’ll do anything as long as I don’t have to be alone for my punishment.”

“Oh no,” Harry shook his head. “I think I’ve already got your punishment planned out. You’re going to suck me off right here, and then we’re going to the playroom. You’ll get to pick whether or not you want a paddle or my hand, and I’m going to give you… seven spanks. You’re to count the spanks, and if you stop counting I’ll have to start all over.”

Louis had been spanked more before, but Harry was simply testing the waters to make sure Louis could handle it with his pregnancy.

The sub’s eyes had grown even wider, including the boy’s pupils as Harry’s words instantly aroused him. But almost immediately Louis’ hands flew to the zipper on Harry’s pants, “R-right now, sir?”

“Go on,” Harry murmured.

Louis’ small hands trembled in anticipation as they unbuttoned and unzipped Harry’s pants, pulling them down past Harry’s thighs so that Louis could look at Harry’s briefs. And for someone who had been a virgin only a few months prior, Louis certainly knew how to turn a person on with only a few touches. He leaned forward and nuzzled his face against Harry’s groin, as if sucking Harry’s cock was one of his favorite things to do, and Harry was already hardening. As Louis tugged down the Dom’s briefs to free the older man’s cock, Harry pushed Louis’ hair back from his forehead so he could see Louis’ eyes more efficiently.

And of course, Louis’ hands were so dainty and small that when they curled around Harry’s dick, Harry was entranced by watching them slide up and down the length of him, which could prove to be difficult as the pleasure generally made his eyes want to flutter shut. A wet and warm mouth was suddenly sucking on the tip of Harry’s dick, and then Harry’s dick was completely interested, hard and twitching against Louis’ tongue. He couldn’t help but curly his fingers into Louis’ hair, pulling the boy further onto his length. Not enough to choke him, he could control himself, but enough so that Louis’ thin lips would have to stretch pink and pretty around him.

Louis whimpered in pleasure at the tug on his hair, blinking up through his long lashes at Harry, and Harry groaned lowly. His boy was still a bit inexperienced, but he was still perfect, his tongue struggling to lap gently against the weight of Harry’s dick. Not to mention Louis was always beautiful, and Louis’ beauty wasn’t lessened with the addition of Harry’s cock between his lips.

Harry certainly wasn’t small, so Louis’ tiny hands had to cover what his mouth couldn’t. As softly as he could manage with Louis’ mouth bringing him immense pleasure, Harry guided Louis’ lips on and off of himself. Louis spluttered a bit, and Harry decided it was his cue to move on.

“Playroom,” Harry demanded, his voice low and rough as he pulled Louis off of himself. Louis scrambled from the couch, and Harry pulled his pants up enough to walk from his office to the playroom. Louis was half on the bed half off of it, looking bewildered.

“D-Do- do I strip?” he squeaked.

Harry closed the door behind himself, “Well first, you’re going to calm down. Then you’re going to strip and kneel on the bed. Hold onto the headboard.”

The sub stripped for Harry immediately, and Harry wandered over to the wall he had his paddles hanging on, “A paddle or my hand, pet? I’m letting you choose this time, but don’t think it’ll make your punishment any lighter.”

Louis was crawling onto the bed of the playroom, kneeling in front of the headboard. Harry’s intention was to give Louis some form of support like Liam had suggested. He wasn’t heavily pregnant, but it was simply a precautionary measure.  

 **  
**“Um,” Louis croaked, and Harry let his eyes drift over the younger boy’s naked body. Louis’ cock was hard and red pressed up against himself, turned on from sucking Harry’s cock. “Your hand I think, sir. I like- I like when you touch me.”

So Harry made his way back over to his sub, “It’s not going to make the spanking any lighter…”

“You sir,” Louis insisted. “I like feeling  _you_.”

Harry kicked off his trousers that he hadn’t even buttoned back up in the first place, stripping out of his shirt as well. As he climbed onto the bed, he heard Louis’ breath catch in anticipation. The Dom moved on his knees until he was beside Louis, sliding a single hand teasingly up Louis’ torso until it settled in the middle of Louis’ chest for leverage during what was to come next.

“You’re to count,” Harry reminded. “If you lose count, I’ll just start all over.”

“Yes sir,” Louis whispered. And then without warning, Harry was bringing his hand down hard onto Louis’ left bum cheek. The boy gasped out, his hands gripping tight onto the headboard. Just like the good boy Louis was, he almost instantly choked out his first number. “One.”

Harry alternated to the next cheek for his next firm spank, trying to make the pale skin there red as well. With each firm slap, Louis counted out in a high breathy tone. With one final spank, Harry’s hardest one yet, he pulled the boy backwards into his grip, grinding his bare cock up against Louis’ red and raw bum.

“Such a good boy for me, you’ve got me so hard,” Harry growled into Louis’ ear. He attached his lips just over Louis’ collar, and the boy dropped his head backwards onto Harry’s shoulder with a whine to give the Dom better access.

Harry rolled Louis over onto his back, spreading the boy’s legs and reaching towards the bedside table to grab a bottle of lube that had been left there. The benefit of the playroom was that lube could basically be found anywhere, it wasn’t in one specific place. With two slick fingers Harry worked Louis into a squirming, sobbing mess. But then, without even worrying about a condom, given their circumstances, he lubed up his cock and pressed into Louis.

Louis whined out, tears streaming down his face as he tried to cling onto Harry. Harry’s touch and attention was something that Louis seemed to need desperately during sex. The boy either wanted Harry holding him tight or Harry’s gaze locked on his. And so fucking him hard and fast, Harry kept their eyes locked on each other’s as he paused the relentless snapping of his hips only to drape Louis’ legs over his shoulders. He didn’t press himself completely on top of Louis, and he knew that their position would be impossible when Louis was further pregnant, but instead he focused on the white hot pleasure of Louis clenching around him and the pretty sounds Louis made as Harry pounded him into the mattress.

“Remember what else we can do?” Harry grunted out, slamming his hips hard enough into Louis to bruise. “Orgasm denial is something that won’t hurt anything. Maybe I should fuck you for my benefit, not let you cum.”

“Please, sir I w-want to cum!” Louis sobbed out.

“I guess you’ve served your punishment,” Harry slowed his hips, rolling them sensually and precise rather than fucking the breath out of Louis. “Do you want to cum, sweets? Cum just for me?”

“Need to cum!” the boy wailed.

Harry shifted back, moving Louis’ legs from his shoulders to wrap around his waist so he could grab Louis by his hair and pull the younger boy up for a kiss. The sharp pain had Louis gasping out and frantically trying to grip onto Harry, but as their lips met he went boneless once more. Harry nibbled a bit on Louis’ swollen bottom lip, and then he mumbled out, “Cum.”

Louis’ breath hitched, and Harry began rolling his hips into the younger boy once more, and then Louis was trembling and keening as he came onto his tummy, “Sirsirsir-”

Harry grunted as his balls tightened, and without further warning he was filling Louis up hot as he pressed firm and gave a guttural groan. He could have pulled out, but he found so much more intimacy in staying in Louis to cum, even if it usually was inside a condom. This time, it wasn't, and it brought a low moan from the boy beneath him. Almost immediately he pulled out so he could roll beside Louis and hold the tiny and shaking boy to his chest, kissing his sweaty temple gently.

“There,” Harry murmured. “Now you don’t have to worry about disobeying me yesterday. You’ve been punished.”

“Thank you,” Louis hiccupped. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Harry murmured. “Let’s get you into a bath and then we can put some lotion on your bum.”

 Harry kept kissing Louis’ forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and his closed eyelids, gently massaging Louis’ sore bum to let Louis know that he was forgiven, even though he had long since been forgiven and didn’t necessarily need the punishment. Now Louis could stop fretting, which had been Harry’s whole intention for actually giving Louis a punishment in the first place. And with one hand holding Louis close and another moving from massaging Louis’ bum to running over the soft but cum sticky skin of Louis’ tummy, Harry held his boy until Louis was ready for his bath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	2. Chapter 2

When Louis was eight weeks pregnant, morning sickness hit him at full-force. Meals with too much dairy or oils, not even specifically breakfast or in the morning for that matter, would have Louis rushing to the nearest bathroom or trashcan. It was evident that Harry wasn’t quite sure how to handle Louis getting sick by the way he would cautiously trail after the younger boy. Much to Louis’ relief the older man would always offer some form of comfort, usually stroking Louis’ hair away from his face or rubbing his back in soothing circles.

At nine weeks exactly, Louis had eaten breakfast that morning and was alright for a little while, but he had to rush out of Harry’s office to puke, which ended up with him brushing his teeth before being tucked into bed while Harry went back to work. He’d been given ginger tea and a book to read, but Louis didn’t _like_ alone time anymore. He remembered back when he lived with his parents, his father would be working and Louis would plead silently that his mother would just leave him be. He’d hide out in his little cave of a room and he’d be content. But now he had _Harry_. Being with Harry was so much better than being alone.

So he laid in his and Harry’s bed sadly, curling up in a small ball in hopes that the nausea didn’t come back so he could go back to Harry’s couch. However, after thirty minutes or so Harry came to _him._

“How are you feeling pet?” Harry asked from the doorway of the room, and Louis cautiously sat up to look at him.

“I think I’m okay now, sir…” Louis said softly. “Do you need to work still, can I come back with you?”

The Dom walked forward to sit next to Louis, “Well I do need to work, but I have to wait on emails all the time. They can wait for me for once. I’ve got more important matters.”

The sub blushed as Harry reached out to cradle Louis’ face with a single hand. “Do you want to go out? Buy some stuff for the babies?” Harry asked, pulling back to check his back pocket for the wallet he kept there. Louis scrambled off of the bed with a large smile.

“Yeah?” He asked already turning to put on more presentable clothes. There was a knock at the door and Louis paused at the closet door to watch Liam slowly walk in. Harry greeted him, Liam was holding a glossy magazine in his hands and Louis watched as he handed it to Harry. The Dom only had to look at the front page before his body went rigid. Louis wrung his fingers together, lowering his hands down to his now just barely poochy tummy. There wasn’t much but with Louis looking at it every day, poking the pooch, he noticed as soon as his tiny tummy started to get hard with the babies instead of fat.

“There’s a video too, Nick Grimshaw wants an interview. I suggest you give it to him this time,” Liam whispered to Harry, Louis barely heard it but he did and as soon as Nick’s name came out of Liam’s mouth he was shaking his head. He hated the sub after his invasiveness a while back.  

“What’s wrong Sir?” Louis asked, stepping forward and across the room to try and glance at the magazine Liam had handed the Dom. Harry handed the book to Louis with a long sigh.

“I’ll watch the videos. If it’s not obvious that Louis said it then we’ll deny. If it is, then we’ll go. He’s nine weeks along. Still months away from where we want him to be before we tell people but… the fucking asshole will end up here again and I can’t have that,” Harry said turning to glance at Louis before walking out of the room.

Liam stayed to watch Louis slow reaction to the header on the glossy page. ‘Don’t let them hurt my babies’ ‘Louis Tomlinson, Sub of Harry Styles, pregnant?’ Louis was blown up, cowering away from the flashes on the page, eyes panicked and lips parted.

“Harry’s not happy,” Louis murmured, throwing the magazine down on the bed, sitting down next to it. He wasn’t scared of telling everyone, he was doing everything he could do to make sure that the babies were perfectly fine and that no harm was coming to them.

“He’ll be fine. Getting over it is something that Harry is going to have to learn how to do. The paps are going to get thicker and harsher, they don’t care that you’re pregnant Louis. They care about the pictures they can take of you, no matter how much pushing it takes. You have to be careful when you go out there. You may be under house arrest after you get larger, can’t have any accidents.” Liam informed, not looking at Louis. He didn’t really know what to do himself. He took Niall off his shot, he didn’t like what was in them, and knew that he and the sub could conceive even with Liam being sure to wear condoms. If Niall got pregnant, especially with Louis being pregnant, hell would break loose.  

“But is he mad at me?” Louis squeaked. “I didn’t mean to tell _everyone_. He didn’t want me to tell my dad and I told him and then outside they all got so close and they overheard me talking to Harry I guess. He’ll be angry with me.”

Liam only shrugged, giving Louis a small smile, “It seems to me like if he does get mad at you, he doesn’t stay mad for long.”

From downstairs, Louis heard Harry’s voice drift up, “Hurry along, Louis.”

Louis’ eyes widened, because he was still in pajamas, so he hurried to his closet as Liam chuckled behind him. He dressed fast, throwing on one of Harry’s jumpers and some tights. If he wore a tight shirt, he knew his little baby pooch would show, which wouldn’t help their case of keeping the babies a secret until week thirteen.  When he was clothed and in shoes, he simply tugged his fingers through his hair to style it in its usual fringe, and then he rushed down stairs, a single hand on his tummy, to where Harry was standing at the door.

Wordlessly, the Dom opened the door for Louis to go out, and Louis scurried past him to wait on the porch. Harry didn’t speak even as they climbed into his Mustang, and Louis picked nervously at a few threads on his jumper.

“Is this alright, sir?” the sub asked softly. “My outfit?”

“It’s fine,” Harry murmured, starting the car and pulling down the long driveway and out of the gate.

Louis nodded shortly, rubbing his hands together before letting them settle on his tummy, “I didn’t mean to… um, with the paps-”

Harry’s hand moved from the wheel, and Louis’ words cut off in surprise before Harry took one of the hands off of Louis’ belly to hold in his own hand, “I’m not angry with you, pet. Relax.”

The boy nodded, “Just making sure, sir.”

“You already served a punishment, you don’t have to worry about it anymore, remember?” Harry hummed.

A smile formed on Louis’ face, and he shyly untangled his and Harry’s fingers so he could press Harry’s hand over his tummy, “I think I’m starting to show. Because my stomach is usually-”

“Flat,” Harry supplied. “And now there’s a little bump. I feel it.”

“I’m getting closer to the end of my first trimester,” Louis declared happily. “Then we’ll have a better idea about the health of our babies.”

Harry was quiet, and Louis momentarily feared that he was annoying Harry with all the talk of babies. However, Harry eventually nodded, glancing at Louis with a smile, “That’s the fourteenth week, right? And we tell people the thirteenth. Hopefully. Something tells me we might be telling them sooner.”

Louis’ nose scrunched a bit, and he gave Harry an apologetic look that the man didn’t catch. Eventually, they arrived to what appeared to be the same place Harry had taken him to buy his collar and their toys. Louis’ brow furrows as he reached up to touch his own collar, “But isn’t this where…?”

“Marideth owns the collar and sex toy shop, but attached to it is a shop for… the results her products usually bring,” Harry said slowly, a look of amusement on his face.

“Oh...” Louis blinked. “So we’re going to buy things for our babies in a place attached to a sex shop?”

Harry simply climbed out of the car, but he walked around to open Louis’ door for him, “I know it seems strange, but Marideth honestly has all of the best in both areas. That and it’s a private kind of place, it’s extremely confidential and no paps will find out.”

And so the Dom helped Louis out of the car, and together they walked quickly towards the front doors. But suddenly, Harry veered off to the left, leading Louis towards an alley. The younger boy didn’t question Harry as he allowed himself to be taken down the alley and gently ushered through a side door.

Inside the shop, Louis was immediately entranced by just how many baby items there were. There were clothes, toys, baby furniture, and Louis was in love. He pulled away from Harry excitedly, grabbing a tiny little pair of overalls from a rack and cooing, “Sir, look at these! They’re so tiny!”

Harry laughed, stepping up behind Louis to look at the tiny clothing, “They’re very small indeed. I thought _your_ clothes were small, but these… these win. How big are the babies at eight weeks, my tiny researcher?”

Louis blushed, peeking back at Harry, “About the size of raspberries.”

“Even tinier!” Harry exclaimed, but then he kissed Louis’ lips. “I’m going to go find Marideth, she’s probably in the conjoined sex shop. You can stay here and look at baby clothes or come with me.”

“If I go with you I’ll just want stuff from both stores,” Louis warned.

The Dom shrugged, “That can be arranged.”

So Louis headed over with Harry to find Marideth, happily plucking off an assortment of vibrators and dildos from the shelves. He looked at a few handcuffs as well, because generally if Harry was going to tie Louis down he’d simply use suit ties. Bondage was still okay Liam had said, and Louis was trying to find everything that they could possibly do while he was pregnant. Harry deserved that much.

He knew that Harry had returned with Marideth when he heard a high pitched squeal before being pulled into a hug, dropping almost everything he’d grabbed. Louis’ view was slightly obstructed by the shoulder he was pulled into, but he could see Harry giving an amused smirk. The shoulder his face was squished against smelled like flowers and smoke, and the high pitched voice continued to trill, “Oh Louis, I’m so happy for you all! But shit, I have to keep quiet. Harry hasn’t even given me a definite but I’m just assuming since he won’t say yes or no and he wants to buy _baby_ clothes in secret!”

“Hello, Mar,” Louis giggled, giving the woman a shy, one-armed hug.

“Okay, okay, I guess I’ll give you your boy back now,” Marideth said to Harry as she directed Louis to him and bent to pick up the things she’d made Louis drop. “But watch out. Babies _and_ an adorable sub? This is a package deal right here, I’ll totally take him if you’re not looking.”

Harry raised a single eyebrow at Marideth, but he stepped forward to tuck Louis under his arm, “Whatever you say, Marideth.”

The woman gave a trill of laughter, looking down at the armful of toys she held, “Are you buying _all_ of these, Styles?”

“Is that too much?” Louis’ face reddened, but Harry nodded at Marideth.

“Yes, do we need to pay for them in here or can we do it over in the baby store?”

Louis reddened further, “Can we get some handcuffs too?”

His Dom seemed surprised, looking at him hesitantly, “Handcuffs? I mean, if you want them, yeah. Go ahead. Liam said bondage was alright. We just won’t make the cuffs tight.”

Louis happily picked a soft green pair, pleased that they nearly matched his collar and therefore Harry’s eyes. Marideth led them back next door through a door in the side of the sex shop, and then they were once more surrounded by baby things. Louis excitedly scurried away again, grabbing a numerous amount of baby clothes from the racks. All the clothes he grabbed were unisex of course, but he couldn’t help but admire the clothes that were specified for each gender. He was staring at tiny little dresses when Marideth came up behind him.

“Oh my goodness, are you having a little girl?!” she squeaked.

Louis jumped in surprise, “Oh! Oh, we don’t know yet. I’m only nine weeks along today.”

“So your baby is like the size of the little fuzzies I get on my sweaters!” Marideth cooed.

Louis smiled, “Like little raspberries. When we found out about them they were like little fuzzies… I just kind of like the thought of them being little baby fuzzies.”

“Them,” she clasped her hands over her mouth. “Multiples! That _makes_ me feel all warm and fuzzy!”

“Twins,” Louis whispered. “But you didn’t hear that from me…”

Marideth held up her hand in oath, “Your secret is safe with me. Just let me know what you’re having when you find out so that I can ship you free clothes.”

Marideth wandered off to talk to Harry and to set up the cash register, but Louis continued to wander through the baby clothes. He had clothes ranging from newborn to four months draped over one arm, and his free hand cradled his tiny baby bump through his jumper, “Lots of people are excited for you. I think I win most excited. I knew I wanted you, I just didn’t think I was going to get you. Your daddy, not me obviously, but your other daddy- he was a bit skeptical, but I think he’s really opening up to you both. He’ll love you, I know he will. He’s so wonderful and I know he’ll make a great daddy, Little Fuzzies.”

“Who are you talking to, sweets?” Harry’s voice suddenly sounded behind him. Louis whirled around in embarrassment, “U-Um…”

“The babies?” Harry asked, looking at a little pair of space decorated pants. “We should get these, I think you have a matching pair.”

Louis blinked slowly, but he nodded, “Yeah… I was talking to the babies. I was telling them that you are going to make a great daddy.”

Harry didn’t look up from the clothes, but his hands stopped sifting through the fabric, “I hope I make a good father.”

“You will,” Louis insisted. “I know you will.”

“I’m glad you have so much faith in me, pet,” Harry sighed, looking up and holding out an arm for the boy. “What did you call them? Little something?”

“Little Fuzzies,” Louis smiled shyly. “Marideth… Marideth kind of gave me the idea.”

“It’s cute,” Harry hummed, hugging Louis close with one hand and using his other to rub at Louis’ bump. “Little Fuzzies. Are the Little Fuzzies getting hungry? Because their father is.”

“Yes, I think so,” Louis shifted the clothes that were draped over his arm so he could wrap his arms around his Dom and nuzzle against his chest. “We need more baby things though…”

“We’ve got plenty of time to buy baby things, and you’ve got an armful already,” Harry pointed out in amusement.

“Oh, I can put some back, sir, I-”

Harry silenced Louis with a kiss, “You deserve to be spoiled sometimes, sweets.”

And so Harry and Louis checked out with Marideth, the petite woman cooing at all of the clothes. Louis stepped aside to look at some baby shoes, and he overheard Marideth lean forward, “You have nearly four hundred quid worth of stuff here… are you feeling guilty, or is there a reason for a sudden splurge?”

“Well I’m not exactly broke,” Harry pointed quietly. “Plus Louis is just… I like it very much when he’s happy. My boy deserves to be happy.”

Marideth gave the beginning of a squeal before Harry shushed her and chuckled. Marideth wasn’t a very decent whisperer, but she still tried, “You are so gone for him!”

The curly haired Dom simply shrugged, “He’s become the center of my world.”

Marideth shrieked again, and Louis finally joined Harry once more, nuzzling into his side, “Where are we going to eat, sir?”

“Wherever you think the Little Fuzzies will like,” Harry responded, and Louis was certain that Marideth was about to asphyxiate. “I know they haven’t been agreeing on certain foods, lately.”

“Anywhere that paps aren’t,” Louis requested. “We should avoid them.”

“Somewhere private then,” Harry agreed. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

Harry carried nearly all of their bags to the car, leaving Louis only two bags to carry himself. They put them all in Harry’s trunk, and Harry opened Louis’ car door for him just so he could kiss the smaller boy before going to his own side. In the vehicle, Louis leaned across the center compartment after he had buckled so he could kiss Louis’ cheek, “Thank you, sir.”

“Of course, pet,” Harry smiled, letting his hand settle on Louis’ thigh before pursing his lips and moving it up to rest on Louis’ stomach. The man really was trying hard to be a good father.

“I love you so much,” Louis continued. “More than anything.”

“And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	3. Chapter 3

Louis was going through the baby clothes for the thousandth time that day when Harry walked in, hands shoved into his pockets. “Sir?” Louis asked, pushing the clothes from his lap. He was sitting in the middle of their bed, the bags of clothes surrounding him, they’ve been in his possession for a week but he couldn’t get over how they felt or how small they were. He’d been examining them fondly all afternoon.

“Looks like Grimmy isn’t going to wait much longer. He wants us on his show pretty badly,” Harry told the sub, watching as he pouted, folding a yellow onesie. “I told him that we weren’t going to go but he’s made an announcement about it today, said we’d be on there this evening,” Harry added. He wanted to wait one more month, the douchebag couldn’t wait one more month. Louis was only ten weeks, things could still go wrong.

“Everyone would want to know,” Louis curled both his hands around his belly. The twins had gone through a much needed growth spurt and now Louis’ belly, if you knew he was pregnant, was unmistakable. He had a little pouch that stuck out two fingers past the lip of his pants, he’s grown out of many of his jeans and moved onto jeggings and tights. “They’re growing though. That means everything’s good right?” He asked, scooting himself off the bed so he could walk to Harry and snuggle himself in the Dom’s warm chest.

Harry sighed, pulling his hands from his pockets to wrap them around Louis, holding him as tight as he dared. “Liam has assured they’re perfectly fine. In two weeks we can do another ultrasound and get more pictures, their heartbeats,” Harry told Louis, nodding toward the baby book the sub had started to make. Louis nodded, looking up at Harry with wide blue eyes and a huge smile. “I’m going to tell Grimmy that we’ll be there,” Harry added and Louis smile went away, the sub furrowed his brows.

“I don’t like him,” he voiced, pulling from Harry’s grip to start putting the baby clothes away. It wasn’t good to just leave them out, he didn’t want to lose any.

“Liam and Niall will join us to help make sure everything goes smoothly. With the paps and all, I need Liam to be close to make sure nothing happens,” Harry said, turning to leave the room. He had to type the email out.

“Can I go with you? I’ll be quiet,” Louis promised, folding his arms around his middle, it was habit now, Harry figured it was something motherly.

“You can come with me,” Harry agreed, holding a hand out in invitation for Louis to join him. The boy quickly hanged up the baby clothes so he could join Harry, tucking himself under Harry’s arm. The Dom led them to his office, but he released Louis so that Louis could sit on his usual couch and he could sit at his desk. Louis was quiet like he promised as Harry typed up the email, but he was quietly pouting as he rubbed soft circles onto his belly.

It wasn’t Harry’s fault that they had to go talk on Nick Grimshaw’s show, and Louis wasn’t at all angry with him. He simply wanted the talk show host to fall off the face of the earth. In the back of his mind he could almost hear Harry’s light scolding, telling him that good boys don’t have violent thoughts like that, but then again Harry had also told Louis to treat Nick Grimshaw however he pleased. If Louis could follow through with it without embarrassing Harry on live television _again,_ then he would give Grimshaw a piece of his mind. He’d tell him to get away from Harry because Harry was _Louis’_. Harry was his Dom and he wasn’t going to just let other subs get all handsy and flirty with the older man.

“Sweets, why are you scowling?” Harry broke Louis from his train of thought, and Louis’ head snapped up in surprise.

“Oh,” Louis croaked, embarrassed at being caught seething, but he couldn’t lie to his Dom. “Because I don’t like Nick Grimshaw.”

The Dom sighed, shutting his laptop and leaning back in his chair, “Come here, pet.”

Louis hurried over, preparing to sit on Harry’s lap before his hand fluttered nervously to his stomach, “I’m getting bigger, if I sit on your lap I might hurt you and I-”

“Sit,” Harry insisted, patting his lap. “Come on Louis, you aren’t going to hurt me. Sit.”

The sub climbed onto Harry’s lap, curling as best as he could with his growing belly and tucking his head into Harry’s neck like he always did. Harry was quiet, and it took Louis a few moments that Harry was waiting on Louis to explain further about why he was scowling over Nick Grimshaw. Pressing his lips to Harry’s neck, Louis muffled his words as he spoke fast, “I hate Nick Grimshaw because he’s a pushy sub and he always touches you and flirts with you and I know he hates me too because he treats me like he’s above me when he’s a sub too!”

Harry stroked soothingly at Louis’ hair, pulling gently at Louis’ arm so he’d sit up and look at the Dom, “You don’t have to be jealous, pet. Nick _is_ a stunningly handsome man but-” at Louis’ wide eyed look of horror, Harry laughed, cupping the smaller man’s face. “I’m _kidding_. He kind of looks like a giraffe, yeah? And not even a cute one. I don’t have any eyes at all for Nick Grimshaw, just you. You’re tiny, you’re smart, you’re _sweet_. Grimshaw is your complete opposite. I wasn’t matched with Nick Grimshaw, I was matched with you. Don’t be jealous of him and don’t feel inferior because it just so happens that I think you’re much better than him.”

“I just don’t like when he touches you,” Louis mumbled sadly, the urge to cry suddenly overtaking him. He blamed it on his hormones, but Harry seemed to think otherwise.

“Okay, okay, there’s no need to get _that_ upset, sweets, no tears,” Harry insisted softly. “It’s okay. I’ll avoid his touchiness, I’ll always be touching you so that he stays away, hmm? I love _you_.”

“I love you, too…”

“I don’t love Nick. In fact I don’t even like Nick, I’m just civilized with him so that he won’t totally slander my name,” Harry explained in amusement

“Which means I have to be nice to him on his show,” Louis sighed. “I’ll be a good boy. For you, sir, I won’t mess up this time.”

Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ forehead, “I know you’ll be good for me. We’ll keep it simple. Talk to Nick, he’ll most likely make us announce the news about our Little Fuzzies-” the name brought a small giggle from Louis, and Harry chuckled a bit as well. “And then we can come back here, or we can go out for dinner, maybe go look at some more baby clothes?”

Louis nodded slowly. If they got to do all of that, then maybe Louis could tolerate Nick Grimshaw for an hour or two. He rested his head on Harry’s chest once more, pulling Harry’s hand hesitantly to rest on his belly, “With Niall and Liam, right? To keep Liam around in case of paps?”

“Mhmm,” Harry hummed, rubbing soft little circles on Louis’ tummy. “But if we must be there this evening, you should go get ready. Shower, I’ll pick your outfit.”

The younger boy did as he was told, standing in the warm water a bit longer than necessary so he could admire his baby bump, “Maybe now that we’re telling people about you Little Fuzzies, they won’t be so pushy with us. I want you both to be safe and healthy in there, we have to be very careful.”

When Louis got out of the shower, he found that the clothes Harry had picked for him clung very close to the skin. Harry was clearly trying to show off Louis’ bump, it was after all the reason that they were going on Nick’s show in the first place. The Dom appeared from his closet in a black shirt, black pants, and a grey blazer, and he nodded at the clothes on the bed.

“I think you’ll look very nice in those,” Harry explained. “You’re so beautiful like this with your baby bump, you practically glow more than you usually do.”

Louis blushed, “You look even better, sir, you’re so handsome.”

Harry smiled, “Go use the hairdryer before you put on your clothes, you’re still dripping. Just style your hair in a fringe for now, Nick’s stylists might have other ideas for it.

Louis didn’t bother keeping his towel up as he dried his hair, standing in front of the mirror and combing it as he dried it. He thought Harry had gone off to find Liam and Niall, but in the mirror he spotted Harry leaning in the doorway of the bathroom, gazing at him fondly.

“Hello, sir…” Louis said softly. “I’m almost done and then I can get dressed.”

“I wish you didn’t have to get dressed,” Harry sighed, almost sadly. Louis felt his blood rush to not only his face, but to his dick as well, and the comb slipped from his hand and fell into the sink.

“O-oh,” he squeaked, scrambling to turn off the hair dryer so he could comb his hair out. “I don’t think I could go naked onto Nick’s show-”

“Of course not,” Harry hummed. “Public humiliation used to be one of my greens, but ever since I showed thousands of people your bum on national television I’ve decided that I don’t like other people seeing what only _I_ should be able to see.”

“I don’t mind some forms of it,” Louis mumbled. “If I deserve it, then I understand why you would have to do it.”

Harry walked up behind the naked boy, wrapping his arms around him from behind, “But you’re always very good for me anymore, we don’t have to worry about that. We _do_ need to get you clothed before I make you stay naked a while longer and make us late to Nick’s show.”

“Yes sir,” Louis nodded, turning to scramble from the room, but Harry kept a hold on his arms.

“Your hair got the floor a little wet, sweets, don’t slip.”

Once Louis was dressed, he placed a hand over his baby bump and made his way downstairs. Liam and Harry were near the front door with Niall tucked under Liam’s arm happily. The Irish boy smiled wider as he saw Louis, “It’s a bit sooner than planned, but it should be good! Telling people about your babies, I mean.”

They took two separate vehicles so that Niall and Liam wouldn’t have to squish into the back of Harry’s Mustang, but when they reached Nick Grimshaw’s studio Liam and Niall made their way through the swarm of paps that were already present to reach Harry’s car. The Dom reached over and stopped Louis from opening his door, and Louis was so incredibly grateful. Paps were all over, pushing and yelling, and Louis was slightly terrified.

“Stay in the car, sweets, I’m going to walk around and get you. Liam and Niall will help us get inside from there,” Harry informed him, glancing in his rear view mirror at all the paparazzi.

The older man climbed from his side, brushing people none to gently out of the way to reach Louis’ side where he opened the door and shielded Louis from the cameras with his body. Liam and Niall had pressed close as well, and despite Louis shielding his tummy with his hands, the blonde and his Dom walked in front of Louis so Harry could walk behind him, and together they made it into the studio without the paps even so much as brushing against Louis.

Inside, Liam breathed out a sigh of relief, “We made it in, we just have to make it out. Once they know for sure that big business man Harry Styles and his sub are having children, they’ll go mad out there. We might have to spend the night or something.”

Louis frowned at that, “They won’t be gentler?”

“They don’t care about who they hurt,” Liam explained to the sub. “They just want money.”

The tiny sub tried to look towards Harry for comfort, but all Harry could do was kiss Louis’ temple before he was tugged away to get his hair fixed and prepared for being on camera. Louis couldn’t even follow, because his own lady motioned for him to follow her, and then he was sat in a chair as she went to work on him.

He sat, shielding his tummy with two hands and searching for Harry, Liam, Niall, _someone_ familiar. The strange hands touching his hair, applying some gross powder to his face, it was all coming much too overwhelming. And yet he was trying to force himself to stay calm for his Little Fuzzies, the woman fixing his hair wasn’t trying to bring him harm. In fact, she was trying to help him in a sense. But then, much to his relief, he spotted Harry speaking to a man who pointed the Dom in Louis’ direction.

Harry smiled as he saw Louis, and the sub was breathless once more at how flawless Harry looked with his curls pushed up into a quiff and his cheekbones more prominent from whatever had been put on his face. He completely ignored the woman fixing Louis’ hair as he stopped in front of the smaller boy, leaning to cup Louis’ face.

“How are you, pet?”  Harry asked.

“Much better now that you’re here,” Louis breathed, and he hadn’t meant to use one of the cheesiest pickup lines ever, he was simply being honest, but it brought a chuckle from Harry anyway.

“Is he always this tense?” the stylist asked with a huff. “It’s like I’m back to styling the hair on mannequins.”

Harry crouched in front of Louis, looking to the woman, “New people make him nervous as do strange hands touching him. He’s surrounded by new people and you’re touching his hair, of course he’s going to be tense,” Harry turned his attention back to Louis, patting the boy’s knees reassuringly. “But there’s nothing to worry about, Louis, you’re alright.”

And Louis trusted him, he could actually feel himself starting to calm with Harry’s hand touching his leg. He could just focus on his Dom and ignore the hands touching his hair. But then Nick Grimshaw appeared, dressed and styled already, a mic attached to his shirt as he strode over to the Dom and sub.

“Harry! So glad you could make it, I’ve been so excited ever since we started planning this!” Nick exclaimed.

“Well considering you just kind of forced this at us _today_ -”

“Anyway, I am so excited to talk you about the pregnancy! Are you ready to announce it? I see that little bump there.”

Louis automatically curled his arms around his middle better, trying to hide his stomach from Nick. Harry stood, smiling stiffly at Nick.

“Do you know where the mic people are? Louis and I haven’t been given mics yet.”

Nick reached to link arms with Harry, and Louis made a slight noise of protest as the man spoke, “I can take you to get a mic.”

“I’ll just wait to go with Louis,” Harry slyly moved his arms to link behind his back.

The stylist patted Louis’ shoulder, “Well Louis’ free to go now, so go ahead and show them both.”

Louis breathed a sigh of relief, scrambling up and pressing himself to Harry’s side. The curly haired Dom wrapped a soothing arm around the boy, rubbing his arm gently, and the two followed Grimmy to get microphones pinned to the front of their shirt.

*~*~*

Before Louis was aware of what was happening, he and Harry were sitting on stage with Nick, lights shining hot down on them, and already live on the air. Their chairs had been pushed together, several feet away from Nick’s, and Louis had Harry’s hand in a nervous grip on the armrests. The camera couldn’t see it, but Harry’s thumb was softly stroking over Louis’ knuckles in attempts to relax him.

“So,” Nick Grimshaw began after he had introduced the show. “Harry and Louis, you two are _definitely_ different than the last time we had you on the show.”

Harry nodded, “It’s been about half a year, but yes, I agree.”

“From what I’ve seen, you aren’t the strict Dom you were when you and Louis were first matched,” Nick chuckled. “You’ve got soft.”

“I don’t think so,” Harry shook his head. “I think Louis and I just know how what the other expects now, we aren’t inexperienced. I’m still strict, Louis just doesn’t give me reason to use it negatively.”

Nick smiled, a smile that was clearly fake, “How sweet. It’s so good to see you’re finally settling down. At thirty-three most people already are married to their match.”

Louis spoke up in confusion, his voice soft and high, “But my Dom is thirty-two…”

Nick gave a bark of laughter, “Please tell me you’re joking… you do know that he really is thirty-three, right?”

“No, he’s-” Louis looked to Harry to back him up, but the Dom’s nose had scrunched a bit. “Oh my God. Sir, you’re… you aren’t thirty-two?”

“I was when we met, but I’m thirty-three now, pet,” Harry told him quietly. Louis couldn’t tell if Harry was angry with him or not, but it didn’t matter. He was furious with _himself_. Harry was everything to him and he didn’t even know Harry had turned thirty-three. He didn’t even remember when Harry’s _birthday_ was. It was on Harry’s Dom papers, Louis knew that, but he hadn’t focused on it. He had expected more of a heads up.

“Great sub skills there,” Nick cackled. “He didn’t even know you had a birthday!”

“I-I,” Louis tried, his face reddening in embarrassment before he dropped his head into his hands and fought the urge to cry. It was probably the worst possible thing he could do as a sub, forgetting Harry’s birthday.

But then he felt a hand on the back of his neck, just above his collar, rubbing softly as Harry spoke out, “Nick, don’t, a lot has happened. Louis was only with me for about a month before I had my birthday, and _on_ my birthday Louis was actually getting his stitches looked at by my friend Dr. Payne. He’s a fantastic sub, he was simply a bit preoccupied at the time to even think about other things.”

“I should have remembered your birthday,” Louis looked up at Harry. “I’m sorry, Sir, I’m so sorry.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted to celebrate anyway,” Harry assured. “There’s a reason you didn’t hear about it from Niall or Zayn, we usually don’t talk about my birthdays. They just happen. So let’s move on, shall we?”

“Moving on I guess,” Nick chuckled. “Back to the matter of settling down. From what I heard, you two really _are_ settling down. Let’s watch a quick video, shall we?”

Of course, the video a pap had gotten of Louis pressing his face into Harry as he was being swarmed played, the audio of Louis crying out heightened, “Don’t let them hurt my babies!”

As the video stopped, Nick raised his eyebrows at them, “Care to explain?”

Like always, Harry spoke as Louis’ throat closed up and his mouth ran dry, “Well, what the papers are saying aren’t wrong. Louis is ten weeks pregnant with twins.”

The audience cheered, and Louis felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. Cheering was a positive response. Nick waited until things had quieted before he spoke again, “Twins. That is certainly something. But I recall last time you saying that you didn’t want any kids at all, yes? But I’m guessing you never did get Louis on that shot?”

“I didn’t want kids, but Louis and I are going to have kids now ready or not. My past views are not going to at all affect the love I’ll have for my children.”

“That sounds like it’s going to take away a lot of time from your work, your work is your pride and joy,” Nick pointed out.

And Louis wanted to go home, he remembered right away why he had colored out last time. Nick pushed into places he wasn’t welcome, he was nosey and rude and cruel. Louis didn’t want to cry on national television, but he found himself scrubbing at his eyes and breathing hard.

“My work is not more important than Louis and our family,” Harry said firmly, but Louis heard the man’s breath rush out in a sudden gust, and he knew that he’d been caught trying to conceal his tears. “I’m sure you’ve got more important people to talk to today, so Louis and I will just-”

“Oh goodness, no, this is all about you all today,” Nick declared, and Louis felt like he was going to puke. “I was just so surprised that you hadn’t terminated the pregnancy the moment you found about it.”

Louis finally croaked out, “He wouldn’t do that. He said he didn’t want kids, but now that we’re going to be having babies he just wants to be ready for them so-”

“Of course he’ll be ready, he’s got plenty of practice taking care of little brats like you,” Nick smirked.

Louis made a choked noise, a dry sob of sorts, and Harry hissed out, “Nick that isn’t at all true and you fucking know that. I think we’re done here-”

“Just a little bit longer, please! I was hoping I’d get to talk to Louis about the whole incident with him and Zayn Malik.”

Louis turned away from Nick, his hand grabbing onto Harry’s arm as his stomach churned, “S-sir-”

“Go find Liam and I’ll be there in a second,” Harry said immediately, his hand covering Louis’. The boy darted off, bursting into tears just as he was out of sight of the cameras. Liam and Niall were backstage, watching with wide eyes, and Niall held out his arms to hug Louis as the sub hurried towards them with his hands shielding his belly. Louis accepted the hug gratefully, sobbing into Niall’s shoulder as the blonde sub patted Louis’ back.

“It’s okay… he was such an asshole to you, but it’s alright,” Niall assured in a friendly voice. “I know Harry is going to take care of it.”

And sure enough, Louis turned his attention onto the tv screen backstage that was showing what was happening on stage. Harry had scooted forward in his seat, and he was staring blankly at Nick. Nick craned his head to look off stage, arching a brow, “Should we cut to commercial break and let him come back, or-”

“No,” Harry said immediately. “He won’t be coming back. You’ve done quite enough.”

Nick laughed nervously, “Aww, but the fun had only just started.”

Harry’s face grew dark, “Okay, so I’m going to be blunt here and do something no one else has dared to do yet because they’re afraid you’ll shit talk them out of the country. You are one of the biggest assholes I have ever come into contact with. You’re pushy and rude, and I won’t stand for it any longer. Frankly, I don’t give a shit what you ask me, I’ll answer it to the best of my ability. But I’m not going to sit around and watch you freak out Louis by asking things he isn’t _comfortable_ with. Either you’re very stupid or very inconsiderate, because you know anyone who went through something like that couldn’t just talk about it so openly on live television. So all in all, fuck off. We aren’t going to come back, if this is your idea of entertainment then you’re a sick man. I’d hit you if I could, but you’d probably like that. Does your Dom know that you like to get handsy with other Dom’s?”

Nick was frantically trying to get his cameramen to stop rolling, but to no avail, “Harry, I don’t know where all this came from, you can’t just-”

“I don’t appreciate people making my boy cry, _that’s_ where this came from,” Harry replied, standing and pulling the mic from his shirt so he could deposit it in the chair and storm off of the stage. The screen finally went black, but Louis was too busy scanning the stage entrance to see if he could make out Harry approaching through the scrambling crew workers.

And finally, Harry finally broke through the throng of people with long strides, his face still enraged as he approached Louis. Louis was terrified that Harry was mad at him as well, but he pulled away from Niall and launched himself at Harry with a hand shielding his baby bump.

“I’m so sorry!” he wailed, sobbing harder than before as he clutched onto Harry’s blazer with his free hand. “I didn’t mean to forget your birthday and embarrass you and I didn’t mean to panic but he was asking so many questions that made me think about how much trouble I’ve been for you and about how I’m a brat that you have to take care of and-”

“Breathe, sweets,” Harry murmured, and his voice sounded sad, which only panicked Louis more.

Louis pulled back in alarm, and Harry’s face _was_ upset looking, no longer angry, and he shook his head, “I really am sorry, please sir, p-please don’t be upset with me-”

Harry gently tugged Louis’ head to his chest, hugging him just tight enough that Louis would feel safe but so that Louis’ tummy wouldn’t be getting squished, “I’m not upset with you, baby, everything is okay. Nothing Nick said about you or me is true. You aren’t a brat. I won’t hate our babies, I do want them now. Our Little Fuzzies, right? Don’t cry, just calm down for me and we can go get some food for you three. You’re my good boy, you did so well during the interview. So polite, my sweet little Louis. I love you, pet, I really do.”

Louis hiccupped out a few more sobs, but he focused on Harry’s hands and Harry’s voice, trying to force himself into breathing evenly again, “I l-love you, too, sir.”

They were both silent for a few minutes, simply holding each other and waiting for Louis to relax. Eventually Liam spoke out, “Is he okay?”

“His breathing is normal again,” Harry mumbled. “Are you alright, pet?”

“Yes sir,” Louis whispered, but he didn’t pull away.

“Did they get all of what you said to Grimshaw on camera?” Niall asked in awe. “I really hope so, because that was… you really put him in his place.”

“And we should get out of here before he tries to come confront me about it,” Harry chuckled.

But Louis peeked up at the screen where Nick was coming back from commercial break. He didn’t look happy at all, and a camera that focused on his Dom in the audience showed that _he_ wasn’t very happy either.

“Looks like you might have just gotten him in a lot of shit,” Liam smirked. “Good, his Dom deserved to know if Nick was flirting with other Doms.”

Harry hummed in agreement, but he stroked Louis’ hair out of the style the lady had given him, smoothing it back into its usual fringe, “Are you ready to go, sweets? We can go eat and then go shop for clothes for the baby Fuzzies, hmm?”

“Yes sir,” Louis nodded slowly, and Harry tilted Louis’ face up so he could kiss the boy. And of course, like usual, Harry knew how to make Louis feel safe again. He could always take away the bad and keep Louis grounded. Harry was in all forms, Louis’ rock, his anchor. And Louis loved him with his entire being. When Harry had gotten Louis safely to the car once more, he drove them to the place of Louis’ choice to eat. On the way, Louis had his fingers entangled with Harry’s and his other hand resting on his tummy. He peeked at his Dom, softly speaking out. “Back in January when I wrote that paper about being paired with you… I still stand by the main subject of it. You’re still the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Louis could feel himself growing teary again, but they were happy tears. Harry gave Louis’ hand a gentle squeeze, “And just like I told you when you were hurt, but I don’t think you heard me because you were sleeping, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me, too.”

Louis sniffled, taking his hand off of his belly to wipe at his eyes, and then he brought their entwined hands up so he could nuzzle his face against Harry’s hand. He stayed like that all the way to the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	4. Chapter 4

“Look what I found,” Louis said happily walking out of the closet. Harry almost dropped his laptop off the bed. He had seen Louis wear some cute things before, but after the man started growing a belly he hadn’t tried to be sexy and now, with Louis looking like he did, Harry was hard in moments.

It wasn’t really that Louis was trying to be sexy, just wearing simple clothes. He wore a large sweatshirt that belonged to Harry, socks that came up just past his knees, and a pair of white lacy panties that went halfway up his arse cheeks. He was tiny and swamped in the sweater, his legs looked drool worthy in the socks, and his pretty little cock looked heavenly from what Harry could see through the lace.

The pregnant man had the sweater pulled up just above his growing belly. He was twelve weeks along, the twins becoming more and more prominent on the man’s body. They effected what he ate more now than ever. He could only stand the smells of some foods and sometimes craved foods that he’d throw up as soon as he tasted them. Pasta had been the current craving, and Harry was happy to take the man anywhere he wanted to go to get the food.

Only having gained six pounds, Louis was right on track for his weight gain, something that made Harry happy.

“It’s getting bigger,” Louis told Harry, ignoring the man’s wide eyed look. He knew he looked pretty in the clothes he had on… or rather, what he didn’t have on. He was in the mood for sex and Harry had been too busy lately, so Louis was making sure that he was going to get what he wanted.

Harry really did put his laptop aside then, swallowing hard, “Come here.”

Louis did as he was told, fighting a smirk and walking innocently to his Dom. The tight jeans Harry wore did nothing to show how much Harry liked Louis’ outfit, and Louis wanted the pants off. He stopped just beside the bed, turning to the side to show Harry how much his tummy stuck out in the front. Although, he knew Harry might be tempted to focus on how much his bum stuck out from behind.

“I haven’t worn socks in a long time, but the house is colder today,” Louis explained. “And even sweats are a little snug on my tummy now, so I just didn’t feel like wearing them at the moment. Is that okay, sir?”

“Mhmm,” Harry mumbled absentmindedly.

Louis crawled onto the bed then, slipping into a surprised Harry’s lap and wiggling back against the Dom’s crotch. Harry put his hands on Louis’ hips, not to stop them, but just to hold them, urge them to move and Louis did so, circling his hips and grinding down. “Do you like that?” Louis was getting more confident in bed, something that made Harry ever so happy.

The older man didn’t respond, he simply attached his lips to the soft skin on the side of Louis’ neck, right over the boy’s collar, sucking hard at the pale skin to mark him. Louis’ breath gave a pleased hitch, his hands gripping onto Harry’s thighs as he tried to push himself back further against the man. It was handy for Louis finally knowing just what made Harry look longer at him, what types of touches got Harry’s attention best, and how to move his hips just right to bring the pleasured huffs Harry would emit every now and then.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Harry growled against Louis’ ear, and the sub shivered.

“Did what?” he feigned innocence. Harry loved when Louis was soft and sweet rather than sneaky and dirty like he actually had been, but he couldn’t lie to his Dom, Harry knew him too well.

“You naughty boy,” he panted. “You _did_ do it on purpose.”

Harry was hard against Louis’ bum, and although Louis had wanted to tease, he was also increasingly wanting the thin clothes that kept Harry’s skin from touching his own to vanish.

“If you have to work, sir, I understand,” Louis said breathlessly, and it was a total lie, the very last thing he wanted was for Harry to slide out from under him and go to his office. He rather wanted Harry to move Louis from his lap to push him back onto the pillows, retrieve lube and a condom, and then maybe show Louis what happens when a sub teases their Dom.

“I should go to work,” Harry’s hands halted Louis’ hips rather than continuing to help them grind back. “Naughty boys shouldn’t get what they want.”

Louis spluttered, “B-but…”

“Oh, do you _want_ this?” Harry cooed, starting to grind up against Louis again, and just like that Louis was no longer in charge, Harry was taking back his role as the Dominant. “Did you expect me to push you onto your back, maybe lick you open, fuck you slow just how you like it? Or maybe we could use those handcuffs you bought. Cuff your wrists to the headboard so I can do whatever I want to you and you can’t touch.”

“Sir,” Louis wheezed.

“Use your words, Louis, what do you want?” Harry insisted.

“T-that,” Louis nodded. “I want that.”

“And ‘that’ is _what_ , exactly?” Harry pressed, his hands slipping around from Louis’ hips so he could palm at Louis’ hard dick.

Louis whined, trying to move his hips back faster against Harry. The older man had nestled the hard outline of his cock right against the crack of Louis’ bum, and Louis’ thin panties were suddenly very mocking to the younger boy. He wanted them off.

“I want you to fuck me, sir,” Louis begged. “Fuck me however you want, I just need it, please-”

“Then off my lap, pet, lay back on the bed with a pillow under your hips and _don’t_ take anything off, do you understand?”

Louis nodded frantically, scrambling as fast as he could with his pregnant belly off of Harry’s lap to do as he was told. Harry left him to retrieve lube, a condom, and much to Louis’ excitement the soft green handcuffs he had picked out from Marideth’s shop. The man dumped them on the bed as he returned, stripping down to his briefs agonizingly slow. The sub figured Harry’s purpose was to tease him, and it was certainly working as Louis was forced to watch Harry’s muscles work beneath his tan skin without even being able to touch himself. His hands fisted into the sheets, and he gave Harry a pleading look.

“Can I touch myself?” Louis whimpered.

“No,” Harry said immediately, leaning over the bed to gently take Louis’ wrists and move them above the smaller boy’s head. With the green handcuffs, he loosely cuffed one of Louis’ wrists and slipped the center chain of the cuffs around one of the black metal posts of the headboard before he cuffed Louis’ other wrist, efficiently making Louis unable to move his hands any lower than the pillows they rested on above his head. “That should take care of any temptation. Just let me know if they’re too tight.”

Louis nodded desperately, splaying his legs open in hopes that Harry would be gracious and finally touch his cock that was now poking up out of the top of his panties. The sweater was rolled up past his tummy and pooled messily on his chest, heaving up and down with his fast breathing. If his hands hadn’t been cuffed above his head, he’d reach down and cradle his tummy, but all he could do was watch as Harry took in his disheveled state. Finally, Harry knelt onto the bed, situating himself so that he was between Louis’ sprawled legs. With large hands Harry rubbed softly at the skin between Louis underwear and his socks, the soft skin of Louis’ inner thighs, and then pushed Louis’ legs up so that his feet would rest flat on the bed and more efficiently reveal Louis’ bum.

Normally Louis would already be naked at that point, and although he was extremely confused as to why he was still clothed, his thoughts trailed off as Harry’s hand finally settled over Louis’ dick through the thin lace covering it.

“Please,” Louis gasped.

“Please what?” Harry hummed, and Louis wanted to cry as Harry’s hands moved back to his legs.

“I need-” his words choked off, because he wasn’t entirely sure what he needed, but he knew it involved Harry and he knew he needed it right then.

Harry moved out from between his legs though, pushing himself up beside Louis so he could prop himself on his side with one hand, cup Louis’ face in the other, and press their lips together. The smaller man pressed back, wishing he could touch Harry too as the man kissed him. But then Harry’s tongue was sliding in alongside his, licking into Louis’ mouth and making the boy squeak in surprise. Louis wanted Harry’s tongue in other places, too.

Finally, Harry gave Louis one final peck on the lips before he pushed himself up and settled back between Louis’ legs, but rather than kneeling, he was sprawled out on the bed between them.

“Think you can keep still for me?” Harry asked.

“My-” Louis began in confusion. “I’m still wearing my underwear…”

Harry only smirked, curling one arm around Louis’ leg and pressing a finger against the panties. Ever so slowly, Harry pressed forward until he could brush the silk over Louis’ hole, and Louis jolted in surprise.

“Stay still,” Harry reminded again, rubbing the single finger in small circles teasingly. The sensation was bizarre, but it sent little jolts of pleasure through Louis, and he had to resist the urge to squirm. He was already so hard and sticking out of his underwear, leaking against his tummy.

The Dom pulled his finger away and moved the silk fabric aside, and then he was leaning in further. Louis stopped breathing for several moments, waiting in anticipation for Harry’s wet mouth against his fluttering hole. Harry breathed hot over Louis’ sensitive skin, and Louis keened out lowly.

The first tongue flick came unexpectedly, and Louis sucked in a sharp gasp and tugged at the handcuffs. He wanted to feel Harry’s hair between his fingers, tug Harry closer, but instead he was stuck waiting for the next tongue flick and watching Harry’s back muscles ripple as the older man shifted himself closer.

Harry was still holding onto one of Louis’ legs and holding Louis’ panties aside with his other hand. The sweater Louis wore was growing increasingly hotter, and his hair was beginning to clump with sweat, but he lost focus on that aspect as Harry’s tongue once more began flicking across his rim.

“Yes,” Louis whined. “ _Yesyesyes_ -”

His hips rolled without his permission, but Harry simply tightened his grip around Louis’ leg and nuzzled in further in attempts to actually lick inside Louis’. It was sloppy and wet, and Louis’ dick was twitching, constrained against his abdomen by the waistband of his underwear.

Louis was babbling incoherently, his thighs trembling in effort to stay still for Harry, but it became increasingly harder to do so as Harry’s arm released Louis’ leg so he could slide a finger into the younger boy, still licking into him so well that Louis felt like crying.

“Don’t cum,” Harry instructed, momentarily pulling away from Louis’ wet hole so he could speak. He blew lightly on it, prodding his long finger directly against Louis’ prostate, and Louis’ back arched off of the bed as his legs tried to spread wider, the cuffs tugging painfully against his wrists

“Sir, fuck me, fuck me-”

“You’re not ready,” Harry murmured, and the vibrations that shot through Louis brought tears of pleasure to his eyes. Harry pressed in two fingers more, licking into him more fervently alongside the digits. Louis’ hole was growing so wet, he could feel Harry’s spit dripping down his arse crack onto the pillow beneath his hips.

Louis mouth fell open, and he wailed out, his toes curling against the sheets, “W-wanna cum-”

“No.”

Much to Louis’ relief, Harry pulled his fingers free. The underwear settled back over Louis as Harry sat up, and Louis gave his Dom a desperate look, “Please… please, sir, I’ll be good, I need it. I need to cum.”

“I’m going to fuck you,” Harry told him, pulling his briefs from his body and letting his large and flushed dick spring free. He tore open his own condom and rolled it onto himself. “But I’m going to fuck you in your panties, slow, and you aren’t going to cum until I say you can cum.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded quickly, sniffling a little as desperate tears spilled over. “I’ll be good…”

Harry lubed up and pulled the panties aside so he could position his dick at Louis’ entrance, “And no back arching either… with the babies now, you could hurt yourself.”

That tugged Louis back to reality momentarily, but then his legs were pulled up and wrapped around Harry’s waist as Harry began to press in oh so slowly, seemingly pressing the breath right out of Louis’ body as well, “Look so fucking good like this, pet, you don’t even know. Drowning in my sweater, the socks, your _panties,_ Christ, there’s a reason I haven’t taken them off of you. I love you naked but you look so good in these.”

“ _Oh God_ ,” Louis squealed as Harry finally settled in, pressed deep inside with his balls flat against Louis’ arse.

“And you’re growing bigger with my babies every day,” Harry continued, his voice rough at the feeling of Louis tight around him. He had released the panties, letting them sit against his dick as he held Louis’ thighs atop his own. “Didn’t know you’d look so good pregnant. It’s a plus, makes me want to fuck you every time I _see_ you. It makes it so hard for me to act civilized, and this outfit… there was no way I could even try.”

Louis gaped at his Dom, tugging at the cuffs a little. He couldn’t grab Harry’s hips or rake his hands down Harry’s back to tell him that he wanted Harry to move, so he had to struggle to form a logical sentence.

“W-want you to fuck me _right now_ , just _move_ -”

Harry shook his head, but he grunted as Louis rolled his hips, “You said you’d be a good boy. Stay still.”

And just like he promised, Harry fucked him slowly, leaning over Louis’ baby belly and kissing the sub. Louis was dripping sweat, writhing beneath Harry and probably bruising up his wrists, but none of it mattered as Harry’s cock continued to drag in and out of him, sensual and precise. He could feel every brush against his prostate, each time Harry’s balls would be flush against his hot and sticky skin, and Louis was sobbing out in pleasure.

“Oh God, Sir, please- it’s so good, feels so good, I’m going to cum,” Louis babbled.

“Not yet,” Harry warned, leaning back in to kiss him quiet, but Louis didn’t even have hands to grip the base of his dick, which was still tucked inside his panties, to stop himself. His dick twitched against the silk of his panties, spilling onto both them and his tummy as his orgasm rocked through him so intensely that his vision whited out and his body convulsed beneath Harry, his muscles taunt.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hips hard and slammed into him deep, pressing right against the boy’s prostate and grunting as he came into the condom. Louis was still shuddering, and he could feel Harry holding him up towards the headboard to the best of his ability so his trembling wouldn’t make his dislocate an arm or hurt his wrists further.

“Oh,” Louis whined out as he felt his tight muscles finally loosening.

“I said not to cum before I gave you permission,” Harry said lowly.

Louis’ eyes fluttered open, his face blotchy and red, sweat dripping down his face and mixing in with the tears there, “I’m- I’m so sorry sir you just felt so good inside me and I- I was so horny already and-”

“You just won’t get to cum next time,” Harry said decidedly, and Louis blinked in surprise. Part of him hoped Harry would forget, and the other part of him was ready for Harry to fuck him again, use his body solely for the pleasure of his Dom. “We need to get you out of these clothes though before you overheat. I think you’ll be needing a new pair of panties as well, they’re a bit stretched and covered in lube.”

Harry pulled out slowly to remove the condom, and Louis whimpered in sensitivity, but then the Dom stripped Louis free of his socks and panties. His touches were gentle as he uncuffed Louis and rubbed at the sore skin there, kissing the growing red marks carefully. He helped Louis out of the sweater as well, brushing Louis’ sweaty fringe off of his forehead.

“May I shower?” Louis asked sleepily. It was only the middle of the day, but a good fuck with Harry always sent Louis into some sort of state, whether or it was subspace or whether it just made him in need of a nap.

“I’ll help you,” Harry agreed. “You weren’t a very good boy at the end, cumming without permission and moving even though I told you to keep still, but you always make very pretty sounds and look so beautiful for me that it’s hard for me to stay angry with you.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Louis rubbed tiredly at his eyes, and Harry gave him a fond look.

“I have a feeling that someone is going to be falling asleep on my office couch as I work.”

Harry helped Louis take off his collar so they could shower, and he washed Louis hair and body for him. His hands lingered a bit longer than necessary when they cleaned up Louis’ bum, but Louis was sleepy and pliant, leaning against Harry’s chest with his head on Harry’s shoulder. The Dom was most gentle when he carefully rubbed Louis’ vanilla body wash over Louis’ growing baby bump.

“I like touching my tummy now,” Louis whispered. “I like feeling how much they grow. We get to see them tomorrow, don’t we? And Liam will be able to find heartbeats this time?”

“Mhmm,” Harry murmured, stopping the circles his hands were making so he could just be touching Louis’ tummy instead, feeling the warm and firmness of it. “You’re close to your second trimester, too. Things are moving so quickly.”

“I’m ready though,” Louis insisted. “Mentally, I mean. I want them. Are… are you?”

Harry was quiet, but then he kissed Louis’ forehead, “I will be.”

“Physically we’ve got a lot to do,” Louis smiled. “They need more clothes, cribs, diapers, we don’t even have a _room_ for them yet.”

“Well we could use the guest room, it’s right across the hall,” Harry suggested.

Louis’ eyebrows shot up, “But that’s the isolation room too.”

“I don’t think the isolation room is liked by either of us, so we might as well make it into something that will actually be of use,” Harry replied, but he removed his hands and directed Louis back under the spray of water. “Now let’s get rinsed off, I have some work to do.”

Once they were both out of the shower and dressed, Louis conked out on Harry’s couch just as the man had predicted. His hands were beneath the new jumper of Harry’s that he wore, cradling his tummy, and Harry couldn’t resist standing from his laptop to cover the beautiful boy up with the quilt that was draped over the back of the leather sofa.

*~*~*

“So we’ll be able to hear the heartbeats?” Louis asked, and Harry was certain that the sub has asked Liam the same question at least five times.

“ _Yes_ , Louis,” Liam laughed, but Harry gave Liam a raised eyebrow in warning. Louis was simply excited, and with good reason. He loved when Louis was happy and talkative, and he didn’t want Liam pointing out Louis’ eagerness, because the sub would get all quiet, shy, and blushy.

The Dom was only just beginning to put the gel onto Louis’ tummy with the ultrasound wand, but Louis’ hand tightened around Harry’s in anticipation.

“Do you think they’ll be okay? I always take my vitamins, you know that because you always remind me if I forget, and I try to eat healthy and well-balanced meals-”

“I’m sure they’re perfect in there,” Harry told him soothingly.

Louis’ heartbeat could be heard over the doppler then, fast and excited, and Liam chuckled, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this excited, I always get the shy and quiet Louis. Is he always like this Harry?”

Louis blushed, but Harry gave Louis’ hand a squeeze, “I love it when he’s excited, he’s so endearing.”

Niall peeked into the room, and Liam glanced over at the boy, “Oh right, yes, I’m supposed to ask if you mind Niall coming in to hear the heartbeats as well. He promises to stay silent.”

“We don’t mind,” Harry chuckled.

Liam smiled invitingly at his sub, and Niall scurried over quickly to stand eagerly behind his Dom. The doctor suddenly pointed to the screen, “There’s one baby, it’s the one on the right, the one we’ve been calling Baby A.”

“A Little Fuzzy,” Louis cooed happily. “But the heartbeat?”

“If I can position the doppler wand right-” Liam murmured, but a faster, wet thumping sound joined in along Louis’, and Louis squealed loudly.

“That’s it, isn’t it? Is that it?”

The boy was nearly crushing Harry’s hand, and the Dom was surprised a hand so small could squeeze with such a strong force. He focused on the heartbeat as well, however, reveling in the fact that so far one of his children was indeed alive and well. It both pleased and scared him, the fact that one of the little babies, or the Little Fuzzy as Louis would call it, was okay, but it also made the concept that he was going to be a father stand out even more. It made it real.

Louis was crying by the time they found the second heartbeat, and Liam let Louis hold the wand so he could jot some things down on a clipboard, “They’ve both grown a few millimetres, they’re the size of plums. Baby A has a heartbeat of 145 bpm and Baby B has got 152 bpm. They’re both very healthy babies, congrats you guys. So far so good.”

“Congratulations!” Niall echoed, but then he hurried off to get the sonograms that Liam was printing.

“They’re healthy!” Louis exclaimed joyfully, looking from the screen showing one of the babies so he could look up at Harry.

The Dom smiled back at Louis, thumbing the happy tears from Louis’ face with the hand that Louis wasn’t clutching, “And we’ll keep them that way. You and them both.”

“Now I’m _really_ ready for them,” Louis sniffled. “They’ll be so perfect, I want them to look like you.”

Harry’s eyebrows lifted, “Me? I think they’d look better with your looks.”

“They’ll be perfect either way,” Louis sighed happily. “Thank you so much, sir, thank you so much for them.”

Harry gave a surprised laugh, “It was a team effort, so thanks to you as well, I suppose?”

Louis squirmed a little, looking coy, “I know I asked you yesterday, but I just want to know because like, they’ve got heartbeats and they’re healthy and our Little Fuzzies are the size of _plums_ …”

The boy trailed off, looking to Harry as if he was judging Harry’s reaction so far. The Dom nodded, “Ask whatever, sweets.”

It was with a blush that Louis spoke, peeking up at Harry through his eyelashes, “Are you ready for them, even just a tiny bit more now?”

Harry gave a fond smile, looking to the ultrasound before he released Louis’ hand so he could use both to cup Louis’ face, “More and more each day, you and these Little Fuzzies worm your way further into my heart. I love you, and I’m growing to love all three of you. So yes, I am more ready for them today than I was yesterday, and tomorrow I’ll be ready for them even more than I am today.”

And Louis burst into happy tears again, tears that Harry kissed from Louis’ cheeks before they accepted the sonograms that Niall returned with so they could look at their Little Fuzzies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis' tummy: [xx](http://i682.photobucket.com/albums/vv187/JonasBroFanatic14/IMG_6078_zpsb036101b.jpg)

By eighteen weeks, it could no longer be hidden that Louis was pregnant. Even Harry’s baggy jumpers, although they weren’t quite tight over Louis’ bump yet, bulged out with Louis’ belly. The younger boy couldn’t keep his hands off of it, always stroking or holding the firm skin. Niall became infatuated with Louis’ stomach as well, cooing over it and patting it whenever he could. In fact, Louis was certain that Niall touched Louis’ tummy more than Harry did, but he couldn’t blame his Dom. Harry was trying, was still adjusting to the idea of the babies, and Louis was simply glad that they would be having them in the first place.

It was a few days after Louis had reached eighteen weeks, and he was safely and happily in his second trimester. Harry and Louis were in the living room with Liam and Niall sitting in with them as well to watch a movie. Harry of course, was emailing people, but Louis had talked him into coming out of his office so that Louis could cuddle into him on the couch while the older man worked on his laptop. Louis had grown accustomed to taking short naps throughout the day ever since his fifteen week, as he was finding that it was harder to fall asleep at night, more uncomfortable, and so as the movie continued he gradually started to fall asleep against Harry’s shoulder. Or, he was until Harry swore.

“You have to be fucking kidding me.”

Louis jolted awake, instantly sitting up off from where he’d practically been laying against Harry’s side, “S-sorry, I didn’t-”

The Dom looked to Louis in confusion, but Liam supplied, “I don’t think he was upset about you falling asleep on him, Lou.”

“Oh, you were sleeping, shit. Sorry. You can sleep, pet, I need to talk to Liam about something,” Harry ran his hands over his face. Louis could clearly see that Harry was irritated, and he felt like it was his job to soothe his Dom. So rather than leaning back against the older man to drift back off again, he lightly touched Harry’s arm.

“Is everything okay, sir?”

“Mmhm,” Harry’s face softened a bit, and he reached out to stroke Louis’ hair. “Don’t worry about it, just nap or watch your movie. Liam, can we talk in the dining room?”

Liam nodded, and Harry sat his laptop on the coffee table before he stood and left Louis on the couch. It was immediately colder without Harry’s warm and solid body, and Louis frowned as he watched his Dom leave the room. Niall jumped up and hurried over, sitting next to Louis and smiling at Louis’ tummy.

“What are they doing in there, do you think?”

Louis giggled, rubbing his belly softly but moving his hands for Niall to touch as well, “Well they’re the size of _sweet potatoes._ That’s probably why I’m so noticeable. They’re supposed to be yawning and stretching and stuff in there, wiggling around too. Sometimes I think I might be feeling them but… it also might just be gas bubbles or something because you’d think that I would know for _sure_ if I felt one of them.”

As Niall rubbed at Louis’ belly, Louis attempted to pick up on what Harry and Liam were saying in the other room. They were speaking too low, however, and Louis gave up as Niall spoke again.

“It is okay if I touch your tummy, right? It doesn’t freak you out or anything?”

Louis shook his head instantly, “Of course not! You’re my friend, I don’t mind you touching my belly.”

“And Harry? I don’t want to make him mad or make him think I’m like… flirting with you. I don’t want to get you in trouble either!” Niall chewed his bottom lip.

“He won’t get mad,” Louis promised. “He trusts you, you earned his trust the moment you… well, you’ve earned his trust.”

Niall had betrayed his own Dom to protect Louis, it was what Louis was trying to hint at, but he didn’t like to talk about it, and Niall had a new Dom. He didn’t need to be reminded of his old Dom. Louis would still have the occasional nightmare from the day if the incident, or from both incidents involving _him_. Sometimes Harry would never come back from being questioned, would end up arrested or something, and Louis would be stuck being tortured by Zayn. Or Harry would come down as Louis was caned, prepared to go to Louis’ aid only for Zayn to turn the cane on him instead. He hadn’t told Harry about the dreams, but when he would wake up sweaty and shaking, panting against Harry’s chest, Louis would claim he couldn’t even remember what had happened.

Harry came back into the room then, Liam following behind him, and Niall hurried back over to Liam to shyly worm his way against Liam’s side, sneaking a quick kiss to the Dom’s jaw. Louis’ Dom held his hand out to Louis, offering to help the boy up to his feet. Since week seventeen Louis’ feet and ankles would swell now and then, his knees and back would ache, or he’d get random leg cramps.

Louis allowed himself to be led from the living room and up the stairs, and he waved a quick farewell to Niall as he and Harry headed to their bedroom. Harry shut the door behind them, and Louis momentarily wondered if Harry was horny or something.

“So here in about three days I have to go to the states,” Harry told Louis, sitting the boy down on the bed and standing in front of him.

“Oh…” Louis pursed his lips. “Should I start packing?”

Harry’s nose scrunched, “Well I talked to Liam… and you’re going to be staying here with him and Niall.”

The younger boy’s stomach gave an uncomfortable twist, “I can’t come with you?”

“I’m only going for four days, only three nights. It’s a lot of walking from building to building, and then a lot of sitting through meetings. Not to mention the paparazzi. You’d have to be stuck in the hotel room the entire time all by yourself.”

“Liam and Niall could come too?” Louis suggested hopefully. “Then I wouldn’t have to be alone-”

“You aren’t coming, Louis,” Harry said firmly. “I have to go for the benefit of my company, I’m the CEO. This isn’t something that someone can just fill in for me. On the bright side, I won’t have to go again for a long time after this, so we don’t have to worry about me having to leave when you’re even further along in your pregnancy.”

“I’ve never-” Louis swallowed hard. He was already extremely emotional because of his pregnancy, but the thought of Harry leaving him for a few days was something extremely upsetting anyway. “Ever since December I haven’t had to sleep without you. Five months, almost six…”

“Three nights,” Harry reminded gently. “It’s only three nights.”

“I want to come with you, sir, please,” Louis croaked out.

“I’m sorry, Louis, but the answer is no,” Harry shook his head. “You’re better off here.”

Louis blinked a few times, but then he turned away from his Dom and curled up on his side. He wanted to flop dramatically in the form of a tantrum, but it wouldn’t be good on the babies. Harry didn’t respond, but Louis could feel heat rising to his face and lump forming in his throat, and then he was sniffling.

“I don’t want you to go,” Louis whimpered.

“Louis, please, just relax and don’t worry about it. I’ll be back before you know it,” Harry sighed. “You don’t need to stress, anyway. Think of the Fuzzies.”

But that only made more tears fall, because of course Harry wouldn’t need Louis around as much as Louis needed him. His mind drifted back to Nick Grimshaw, thinking of how the man had said that Louis was a brat that Harry was forced to take care of. Harry was probably _excited_ to have an opportunity to leave. Louis felt himself be covered with a blanket, and then Harry was leaving the room.

Louis was completely sobbing then, grabbing a pillow to press his face into it in attempts to muffle his tears. Harry hadn’t even left yet and Louis was already lonely, and yet all he could do was cradle his tummy and wish that, if Harry _had_ to go that he could go and be back already.

*~*~*

Harry knew he’d really upset Louis when the boy was sullen and quiet up until the day Harry had to leave. He still cuddled with Harry and still ate, but he wasn’t his usual smiling self. Harry felt bad, and he was going to miss Louis just as much as Louis would miss him, if not more. Like Louis had said, he hadn’t spent a night without Louis since the boy had come to live with him. Even when Louis had been hospitalized Harry had stayed with him. But it would be selfish to bring Louis to America, it would be a lot of stress, the long flight could jetlag anyone, _especially_ a person who already had trouble sleeping at night as it was.

Of course, if Harry was leaving Louis completely alone at home he wouldn’t leave Louis at all, but Liam and Niall would be staying with his boy, and he trusted them to care for Louis. He’d already made Liam promise several times over to call if there was even the slightest bit of change in Louis’ or their unborn babies health, and he hoped that Louis would call if he needed something as well. He made sure to leave Louis’ phone on the bedside table next to the framed sonograms.

The day of his departure, he stood in the kitchen and spoke to Liam, trying to soothe his own nerves, “I’m already dreading this. I’ve been trying to pretend like I’m not bothered because I was hoping it would make _Louis_ stop feeling bothered by it all, but I’ve probably only made it worse.”

“He’ll be okay,” Liam assured. “Niall and I will look after him.”

“I want so badly to take him with me,” Harry sighed. “But that’d be dangerous, and selfish on my part.”

“Flying is still safe for him, he could fly all the way up until his thirty-sixth week,” Liam informed him.

But Harry shook his head, “He already seems so fragile. He’s so small and his belly is growing day by day. It’d be so easy for him to get jostled in a crowd, much easier for him to exhaust himself-”

The other Dom touched Harry’s shoulder, patting it soothingly, “I promise, mate, I will personally see to it at nearly all hours of the day that Louis is _fine_. Don’t worry about it, that’ll only make things worse for you both.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair anxiously, “Okay. Alright, yeah. Thank you, Liam, honestly. I trust you, it’s just that I love him very much and-”

“You don’t have to explain,” Liam chuckled. “I get where you’re coming from.”

Harry nodded, and then he turned and left the kitchen to go to where Louis was eating breakfast in the dining room with Niall. He had to say goodbye to the boy, and he was hoping that there weren’t any tears, because he was unsure if he’d be able to stop a few tears of his own from slipping if there were, and crying wasn’t something he usually did. Of course, Louis hadn’t eaten any of his food and was instead pushing it around his plate. He scrambled to his feet as Harry approached, and Harry held his arms out to the boy with a sigh.

“I have to go soon, pet,” he told the younger boy, and Louis’ face crumpled.

He hurried forward into Harry’s arms, breaking down into tears against Harry’s chest. The Dom couldn’t hear Louis crying, but he could feel Louis’ shoulders shaking with the quiet sobs and feel Louis’ tears against his collarbones.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Louis sniffled. “C-Can I call you? Or-”

“How about I call _you_ when I’m free?” Harry asked. “My meetings could be a bit sporadic, I don’t know what times I’ll be free. But I’ll call you, sweets, and you can tell me how you and the babies are, okay? Only three nights. I’ll be back to you on the fourth night and I’ll bring lots of nice things for my good boy.”

“If you can come back sooner I don’t need you to bring me anything,” Louis responded hopefully, and Harry hugged him a little bit tighter. The sub always seemed to know how to tug at Harry’s heart strings, he hadn’t even known he _had_ such a thing as heart strings before he’d been matched with Louis.

“Three nights,” Harry sighed. “I love you…”

Louis’ quiet sobbing started up again, but Harry felt him nod in agreement and heard a choked, “I love you, too.”

He pulled back after several moments to wipe Louis’ tears and pat softly at Louis’ baby belly, “You and the- _our_ Little Fuzzies… take care of yourselves, okay? Eat three meals a day, take your vitamins, get plenty of rest… and no stressing. I ask that you don’t leave the house, but in our room I put my credit card and your phone next to the babies’ sonograms. Feel free to order takeaway or shop for baby clothes online.”

“I want to shop for the babies with you,” Louis pouted rubbing over his enlarged belly.

“Well, when I get back we can go back out,” Harry told the pouting boy, leaning forward to kiss him softly. “I have to go. I love you, see you soon. Only three nights,” Harry kissed him again, leaning back to connect eyes with Liam before turning to quickly leave the home. He wouldn’t be able to leave if Louis started crying again.

“He’ll be back soon Louis, want to watch a movie?” Niall asked and Louis shook his head, lifting a hand to wipe at his wet cheeks.

“No, I think I’m going to lie down,” he said. He pushed in his chair and left the room, going to his and Harry’s. If he could nap now it would save him later from when he couldn’t sleep. Louis was sure that he wouldn’t be able to sleep without his Dom at night.

Harry wasn’t very happy on his flight either. Eight hours on a plane when he could have been sitting at home with Louis cuddled to his side. There were of course other Doms and subs sitting first class with him, and Harry felt slightly mocked by them. None of the other subs seemed as cuddly towards their Doms as Louis was, and several couples were even completely ignoring each other as they played on their phones. And then of course he was going to have to sit through irritating meetings for four days, and he wouldn’t even have Louis to calm him down. The boy did so well at soothing Harry, simply touching his arm or chest and asking what was wrong, and then Harry would already feel the anger draining from his body.

All he could do was sit back and angrily scroll through emails on his phone and wait for his flight to land so he could call Louis. He landed around 3pm, and he knew that back home Louis would usually be showering and getting ready to settle in bed to read for a bit while Harry scrolled through stocks on his laptop next to him. As quickly as he could, he checked into his hotel room, and he didn’t even bother placing his suitcases or suits neatly in the room, he simply spilled them onto the floor and hurried over to call Louis despite the international charges he knew he’d receive. Louis answered on the first ring.

“Sir!”

“Hello, sweets,” Harry replied, smiling for the first time since he’d left. “I’m finally in my hotel room. I assume you all have eaten dinner already?”

“Mhmm,” Louis said softly. “It made me and our Little Fuzzies kind of sick.”

Harry chewed his bottom lip, already wishing he was back home, “Do you still feel sick?”

“I don’t think so, I just miss you a lot already,” Louis’ voice grew hoarse.

“I miss you too,” Harry murmured sadly. “But I’ll be back soon. You should be enjoying this time without me, you don’t have to hang around me and be bored while I work.”

“Instead I have to hang around and miss you while you work.”

“Oh pet…” Harry sighed sadly. “Distract yourself, read a book or watch a movie with Niall.”

“Niall and I are watching a movie right now,” the younger boy still sounded choked up, and Harry wanted nothing more than to hug him.

“Ah, I suppose I should leave you two to watch that then-”

“No!” Louis gasped, and then he quickly tried to recover himself. “I mean- I’m not telling you no, I… please don’t go yet…”

And so Harry talked to Louis for nearly two hours, but at five he reluctantly made Louis get off the phone, “It’s late there, babe. You should sleep.”

“I don’t think I can,” the boy admitted. “Niall and Liam went to bed… I’m just on the couch. They said I could get them if I needed them but… I just need you, sir.”

Harry had long since moved things around while he had talked to Louis, and had settled into a laying position on his bed. At Louis’ words, he sat up, “You’re breaking my heart, pet.”

“I just wish I could have come with you,” Louis sniffled.

“I wish you could have come with me, too,” the Dom wanted to cuddle Louis, make sure his boy got to sleep well. “I almost brought you, I really did. Especially when Liam told me that it would be safe for you to fly. But then on my way out of the airport I was almost glad that you weren’t with me because the paparazzi was so thick. They’re not as grabby, but it still would have made me anxious. The only reason I didn’t bring you with me is for the safety of you and our babies, you know that right? I wasn’t trying to get away from you.”

“Well I kind of hoped that was it…” Louis cleared his throat, and Harry could almost picture the boy curled up on the couch in one of Harry’s jumpers, his hand on his tummy. “But it’s nice to hear you say it.”

“I love you,” Harry said sincerely.

It sounded as if Louis was sniffling again, but the boy of course returned the sentiment, “I love you, too, sir.”

Harry finally hung up the phone after convincing Louis to at least go get in there bed, even if he couldn’t sleep, and the boy seemed to have dozed off in the middle of the conversation about Louis’ pregnancy. He himself was exhausted, but it was still light outside the hotel and without Louis’ small form in the bed next to him, sleeping felt wrong.

*~*~*

Louis woke up around 4am angry with himself for falling asleep on Harry, and he debated calling him, but he knew it was only 11pm where Harry was and that Harry would hopefully be asleep. He didn’t fall back to sleep himself, but he got up and turned on the light in the room so he could read and talk to his tummy.

“I at least have you two for company… I still don’t think you can hear me quite yet, but I know you’re there,” he rambled.

He joined Liam and Niall for breakfast at 9am, keeping his phone close just in case Harry called him. But Harry didn’t call him until 11am, and it was only to say good morning and to ask if Louis had taken his vitamins. He had his first meeting within the next hour, so he had to go rather quickly, and then Louis didn’t hear from him again all day. All he did was mope around and watch movies with Niall, and while Niall did seem pretty good at cheering people up, Louis still missed Harry. Harry called again after they’d eaten dinner.

“I’m done with meetings for today pet. Only two more nights and I’ll be back to you,” Harry’s voice was already soothing Louis.

“Two days too many,” Louis whispered.

Harry had to go sooner than Louis wanted him to, hanging up before Louis was in bed. It was worse that night. Louis couldn’t get comfortable, he felt incredibly sick to his stomach, and the bed was far too large, too cold. He finally fell asleep a little after midnight, and then that was when he had the dream.

A bad one of course, one where Zayn was dragging him up the stairs. This time, however, Louis was already pregnant, and with the rough way Zayn was handling him, things weren’t looking good for his unborn children. He woke up where he always did, right before Zayn could do anything further. His stomach was churning, and he had to leap up and scramble to the bathroom to be sick.

The sub was sweaty and sobbing, wishing that Harry was around to rub his back and brush the hair off of his forehead. He stumbled back to the bed, curling onto his side and shielding his tummy as he fumbled for his phone beneath his pillow. It would be about midnight where Harry was, but he had to call, he needed to hear Harry’s voice. The phone rang several times, but then right before Louis was prepared to hang up and call again Harry was answering.

“Louis? Louis are you alright?” Harry’s voice was anxious and groggy, no doubt having been woken up.

“I’m- I think so?” Louis croaked, but then he was sobbing.

“Where’s Liam? Are you- what’s wrong?” the sub could hear Harry shifting around, getting out of bed most likely.

“I need you,” he wheezed. “I don’t want L-Liam I want y-you!”

He felt bad for being so needy, but it felt as if he were slowly breaking apart, and he wanted Harry to hold him tight, keep all of his pieces together. Harry sounded frantic, “Are you in pain? Louis, I need to know what’s wrong.”

Momentary guilt surged through Louis, and he figured he should explain further to Harry that he wasn’t deathly ill, although he had puked, or injured, “I h-had… a bad dream. A-About _him_.”

Harry was quiet for several moments, and just as Louis was about to ask if he was still there, he spoke, “I’ll pack right now and book the first flight home. I’ll be there by tonight, Louis.”

“Your meetings?” Louis whispered.

“If they need me that bad I can attend through a skype call,” Harry said firmly. “Okay, just relax though, alright? Run yourself a warm bath.”

“I don’t want to hang up,” Louis said quickly, his heart climbing back up into his throat.

“You don’t have to,” Harry assured. “I’ll stay on the phone with you until Liam and Niall are up. Are you alright?”

Louis wanted to stay curled up in the bed, but he figured a bath might help. Harry always took baths with him if he was freaked out or coming back from subspace, “I’m okay… just don’t have up, please.”

Just like Harry promised, he booked the first flight back. He talked with Louis until he had to leave for the airport, but it was easier hanging up knowing that it was because Harry was coming back to him. He found it difficult to eat throughout the day due to all the excitement he had, but he knew he had to eat for his Little Fuzzies.

At the dining table at lunch, Liam chuckled as Louis picked at his chicken, “Harry will skin me alive if you don’t eat something, mate. He’s already been emailing me constantly to make sure you’re doing well and not faking it for him.”

Louis placed his fork down and shrugged, “I’m just ready for him to be home.”

“I admire his Dominant skills,” Liam replied. “He’s strict when he has to be, maybe stricter than I would be, but then he also takes very good care of you and I know for a fact that he cares greatly about you.”

Louis blushed, drinking some of his water and wishing he could head back up to his and Harry’s room and burrow beneath their blankets as he waited. He trusted Liam and Niall and knew that they’d never bring him harm, but he only wanted Harry, and if he couldn’t have Harry then he didn’t want to be around anyone else. His Dom had been the one who had insisted that Louis be around Liam and Niall, most likely for the reason that Liam had told him about. Liam could provide Harry updates on Louis’ wellbeing.

Evening took forever to come, and they ended up having to eat dinner without Harry as well. Afterwards Louis moved a chair to sit in front of the window so he could watch for the car that was supposed to bring Harry back from the airport. When it finally arrived, Louis was prepared to rush out and meet Harry in the driveway, but Liam stopped him and insisted that even though Harry would be happy to see Louis, he wouldn’t appreciate Louis going out barefooted even if it was late May.

The younger boy was so anxious he was practically trembling, and the moment Harry stepped inside Louis was bursting into tears and hugging him before he’d even set down his things. His Dom dropped his stuff however, to hug Louis back just as tight, maneuvering them to the side so that the driver helping Harry bring his things in could get in the door as well.

“I missed you!” Louis sobbed happily, his hormones and his joy of having Harry back making things far too overwhelming.

“I missed you more,” Harry murmured. “I brought you back lots of stuff though, I think you’ll like them. No baby things, I know you wanted to do that together.”

“Please don’t leave me for that long again,” Louis huffed, his hands clenching onto the back of Harry’s shirt. He hadn’t even kept one hand on his tummy, he’d been so happy to see his Dom that it required a two armed hug.

Harry laughed quietly, “I was only gone for two days, Louis…”

“Oh…”

Louis felt his Dom’s hands stroking at his hair, and his lack of sleep suddenly hit him hard as he relaxed against Harry. Even Harry’s voice soothed him as the older man thanked the driver who had brought him home, thanked Liam for looking after things, and spoke to Louis, “Come upstairs with me and you can sit on our bed while I unpack. I’ll show you everything I got you.”

“Can we sleep first?” Louis requested.

Harry pulled the boy back to look at him, frowning at the dark shadows under Louis’ eyes, “Oh yes, you’ll definitely be sleeping first now. You can shower in the morning, and then I’ll unpack and show you my things. My sleeping schedule is already a bit out of whack, but I’ll lay down with you.”

And then finally, Louis got what he had been wanting for the past two nights. He was cuddled up to Harry’s chest in their bed, Harry’s large hand stroking his hair and the other resting on Louis’ belly. Even though Louis was exhausted, he decided to be a good sub instead of being selfish like he figured he was being.

“How was your trip and your meetings?” he asked sleepily.

“Irritating like I knew they would be,” Harry responded. “I needed you there to keep me company. Remind me to never leave you behind when I go on business trips. Now sleep, sweets.”

“I love-” Louis began, but his words cut off as there was a light fluttering just below his belly button. For a moment he thought that Harry had tapped his fingers, but the movement had come from the _inside_.

He was unsure if Harry had noticed it at first, but then the Dom spoke out, “Did…?”

Louis moved away from Harry’s chest a bit to place his hand over Harry’s, “You felt that too?”

“I felt that,” Harry said softly.

“I- I think o-one of our babies just moved?” Louis croaked, and then he was crying again. Happy tears this time, and Harry gave a soft chuckle as he rubbed small circles against Louis’ belly.

“That is honestly… really amazing,” he murmured in awe. “That those are _my_ babies, our babies in there, and they’re _moving_.”

“I guess I wasn’t the only one who missed you,” Louis giggled through his tears, and then Harry couldn’t resist kissing the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update! That was my fault! That Walking Dead episode though B) - Elsie
> 
> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis' Belly: [xx](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_VgUeMHlCNsA/Su85hT-YLqI/AAAAAAAAAv8/tgvxq6a-B0Y/s320/IMG_6134.JPG)

After the first little move from the babies, it was like they hadn’t stopped moving. They kicked, they squirmed, they hiccupped, and Louis loved it. He loved it even more because it made _Harry_ touch his tummy more frequently, and Harry seemed to enjoy the babies’ movement as well. By twenty weeks, it looked like Louis had stuffed a half inflated balloon into his shirt. It was more than noticeable, there was no mistaking it. Louis was _very_ pregnant. It only gave him more of a reason to always have his hands cradling his belly.

With a bigger belly, it only brought Louis more back and feet aches. However, his hormones also had him writhing for it the second he saw Harry even half naked. Sex had become a bit more difficult with Louis being unable to lay flat on his back. Spooning worked best for them, but even when Louis wanted it, it was hard for Harry to spank the boy since he couldn’t exactly bend him over something. They instead used the method of Louis kneeling in front of the headboard so he could use it for support. They only would bond one of Louis’ hands in case he needed the other to hold himself on his side as Harry fucked him from behind. They’d tried fucking with Louis on his hands and knees, but a sudden arm cramp had almost made Louis collapse forward, efficiently scaring both of them away from the position until Louis no longer had unborn children inside him. And then occasionally, if Louis was horny and Harry was too busy to accommodate, Harry would have Louis sit in a chair next to his desk with a vibrator pressed straight up against his prostate, making him cum until he couldn’t anymore.

Harry did end up having to skype in for the rest of the meetings a few days after he had returned home, but Louis sat contentedly on his office couch and read. Several days after Louis had reached twenty weeks, he asked to see his father again. His father and he had thankfully been in touch more recently, and Louis made sure to show him pictures of sonograms and his growing belly from time to time, but he still wanted to see his father in person. He was climbing from the shower after he and Harry had gotten a bit messy after a quick fuck before bed, and Harry was standing at the sink shaving.

Louis completely dropped his towel so he could look at his tummy in the mirror, “The last time I saw my dad I was only six weeks along…”

“Mhmm,” Harry hummed absent mindedly. Louis figured he wasn’t quite getting the hint.

“I wonder what he would think of my tummy now,” Louis continued.

“Haven’t you been sending him pictures?” Harry asked, splashing his face and dabbing it with a towel.

“Well… yes, but…” Louis blushed. “Can we maybe visit him? Please?”

Harry turned to Louis with a smile, “All you had to do was ask. Yes, we can visit him.”

The sub moved, carefully so he wouldn’t slip on the tile floor, to hug his Dom happily, “Thank you!” and upon a slight flutter on his left side he grinned wider. “One of the Fuzzies thanks you, too.”

Harry was quiet, much like he always was when he was clearly thinking about the babies, but he did settle his hand over Louis’ stomach. He kissed Louis and offered the younger boy a hand to help him out of the wet bathroom, but he headed for his own closet instead of going with Louis to the sub’s closet.

“We can call your father tomorrow and plan a good time to meet,” Harry called, but Louis grabbed the comforter from where it had been kicked to the floor in their previous escapade and wrapped it around himself instead of dressing as he shyly slipped into Harry’s closet as well.

“Sir…” Louis began. “Other than my mother and father, will the Fuzzies have any other grandparents?”

Harry often spoke of his father, about being taught how to be a Dom and how to handle a sub, but he’d never met Harry’s parents. Granted, they hadn’t even known each other for a year, but Louis hadn’t even seen a picture of Harry’s parents. The Dom froze, and he didn’t turn to face Louis as he shook his head.

“No. Your parents will be the only grandparents,” Harry replied curtly.

And Louis figured he shouldn’t pry, but this was Harry, and Harry always told Louis to speak out to him unless he informed Louis otherwise, “What- your parents, sir, where are they?”

“Not alive,” Harry said simply, tugging on a loose t-shirt and turning to look at Louis. “You should get dressed before you catch a cold, pet.”

Louis did as he was told, and Harry was already in bed by the time he had slipped on boxers, because he didn’t like anything too tight around his waist, and a jumper of Harry’s. The Dom had lifted up the blankets for Louis to slide in bed and positioned the body pillow that Louis used as a leg support to keep the babies off of his bladder. Louis crawled beneath the blankets, situating himself carefully, and Harry gently nuzzled up to him from behind. Another thing that had changed because of Louis’ belly growth was their sleeping positions. Louis could no longer snuggle up to Harry’s chest, but instead Harry had to spoon him from behind since a ballooning belly prevented any close cuddling.

Louis wanted to face his Dom, as he was still full of questions, but instead he guided Harry’s hand that had rested on his hip to settle on his stomach, “Sir… I never knew about your parents. I’ve just heard about your father from time to time. I’m… I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright pet, I was younger than you are now when it happened,” Harry murmured. “Now you should get some rest.”

“Younger than me?” Louis gasped.

“Just by two years. I was sixteen. I was a foster child until I was eighteen and then I went out and made something with my life,” Harry said quickly. “Honestly, don’t worry about it.”

Even though Harry had clearly become successful, the thought of him being alone at such a young age made Louis tear up. He clutched onto Harry’s hand, bringing it up to kiss Harry’s fingers, “I’m still so sorry. Were you close…?”

Harry sighed heavily, but it wasn’t an irritated sigh, “My parents were good people. I admired my father very much. Everything I’ve learned about being a Dom I’ve learned from him.”

“He did a very good job at teaching you then,” Louis sniffled. “Because I think you’re the best Dom there is.”

Harry chuckled, kissing Louis’ hair, “Well I would hope so. Now, _please_. Go to sleep, no tears for me. We can talk more about it tomorrow if you really want to, but there’s not much else to say on the matter.”

“I love you,” Louis said softly, removing a hand from his tummy to scrub at a few tears on his face. He craned his head back to the best of his ability, wanting a kiss, and Harry obliged.

“I love you, too. Goodnight, sweets.”

*~*

Louis had his hands clasped together with a big smile on his face. The appointment to find out the gender of his babies would be happening in just one hour, and then the next day he would be getting to go visit his father. He had yet to take a shower and get dressed for the special occasion of seeing his babies’ genders, Niall having promised to take pictures of the exact moments when they found out.

Harry was in the shower for the time being and Louis started fiddling with the clothes the Dom had left behind. Harry hated changing in the bathroom, Louis learned that when they first got together. It wasn’t too long later when the shower turned off, making Louis heart beat quickly. Harry was out of the bathroom a moment later, running a towel over the top of his head, drying the thick curls.

“Your turn, don’t take too long love,” Harry said kissing Louis softly as the sub moved quickly across the room to take his turn under the hot water. Once he was cleaned he was out also, changing while Harry helped him button his fitted pants. Once they were both dressed, ready to go, they had fifteen minutes left before Liam would join them. Liam didn’t want to do anything early, wanted the couple to wait to find out what their babies were going to be.

“Twenty whole weeks, sixteen weeks of waiting,” Louis told Harry, beaming up at the man as they took the short walk from their room to the room where they would find out the gender. Harry gave the boy a fond smile.

“Now remember, Liam said it depends on the positioning of the babies on whether or not we can get the genders today,” Harry pointed out.

Louis hurried into the room they used as Liam’s office, and he nodded his head quickly as he sat in the chair, “Right… but with two babies surely we can get at least one gender!”

“Hopefully,” Harry murmured.

The younger boy was so excited he couldn’t help but ramble on, “When we know the genders we can actually start buying clothes that aren’t unisex and we can start painting their room… I was thinking we could paint it like a light yellow or a light green. Because like, those just seem like really nice baby colors and that way they won’t think that they have to like pink if they’re girls or blue if they’re boys, you know? I mean if they want to then-”

Harry laughed, cupping Louis’ cheek, “We’re finding out genders today, love. We’ve got four more months, but we will start preparing as soon as we do know what they are.”

Louis rubbed his tummy happily, cooing to his babies, “As soon as we know what you are Little Fuzzies we can give you actual names, too.”

The Dom pulled himself a chair up to sit next to Louis, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, “Pregnant people are supposed to have some sort of motherly instinct, right? What do you think the babies are?”

“Well I think there’s at least a little boy in there,” Louis said immediately. “The squirmiest one I bet, or the one who packs the hard kicks.”

“Who knows,” Harry shrugged. “Maybe the squirmiest one is a little girl and she’s just fidgety like you.”

Louis arched a brow, twiddling his thumbs together where his hands were folded over his tummy, “I’m fidgety?”

“You’re fidgeting right now!” the Dom laughed. “You’re very quiet, but there is always some part of you moving. Even if the rest of you is still you’ll be wiggling your toes or something.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Louis asked, shoving his hands under his thighs. Harry notices and pulls them back out with a small smile.

“No, it’s not. I love it about you,” he said and Louis blushed but gasped lightly when Liam walked in, the time was here. They would finally know the genders of their Little Fuzzies.

“How are you two?” Liam asked, sitting down in his little swivel chair. Niall walked in a moment later, a large camera around his neck.

“There’s no flash,” he said sitting down at the foot of the bed Louis was lying in.

“We’re fine,” Harry answered Liam while Louis started talking to Niall about the colours he wanted to paint the babies rooms.

“Good, Louis, lift your shirt,” Liam said turning on the ultrasound machine. Once it was all booted up and Louis gelled up Liam lifted the wand, setting it on Louis belly moving it around. The room was silent, the only noise was the heartbeats of the babies and Louis much larger one.

“Did you find one yet?” Louis asked and Liam held up one finger.

“Looking at one now, making sure,” Liam said and a moment later he turned the screen to the soon to be parents. “Alright, here are the legs and between them, what do you see?” Liam asked, running his finger on the screen to show the two where they should be looking.

“Nothing?” Louis asked, looking to Harry to see if the man did but he shook his head.

“Nothing means that it’s a girl,” Liam smiled and Niall started taking pictures, capturing the wide eyes of Louis and the beaming smile from Harry. Niall would later talk to Liam about how he thought that Harry secretly wanted a baby girl judging by the way Harry’s face lit up.

“A baby girl!” Louis screeched once he could breathe. Harry nodded, elbows on his knees and wide mouth covered. “What’s the other one Liam?” Louis asked, turning to the doctor. Liam chuckled moving the wand nearer to Louis left side.

“It’s hard to tell here, but what do you see?” Liam asked, pointing where the two should look.

“Boy,” Harry said and Louis clapped his hands over his mouth once Liam confirmed that yes, there was also a boy. More pictures were snapped and Louis was having a complete meltdown in the bed. He was getting the best of both worlds. A little girl to put into little dresses, do her hair when she was older. A little boy to play soccer with and buy little boy shoes.  

“Is Harry crying?” Niall suddenly whispered into Louis’ ear, breaking him from his thoughts. Putting the camera down. Louis went quiet, turning to look at his Dom. The man was in fact crying, silently. He had tears running down his cheeks and his bottom lip was trembling as he stared at the two images Liam had snapped and pulled up on the screen.

“Sir?” Louis pushed from Liam’s wand, forgetting the picture on the screen, and sat forward to pull at his Dom in alarm. “Sir, are you alright?” He asked, eyes wide and almost panicked.

“A girl and boy, Louis. We’re going to have a little girl and boy,” Harry held onto Louis tightly, leaning forward and tilting his chin down to kiss at the top of Louis’ belly. Liam and Niall left the couple, Niall taking as many pictures of Harry crying into Louis’ belly as he could before he left, and Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. He loved his Dom’s hair and hoped their baby girl would have it. Harry remained sniffling happily into Louis’ stomach for nearly five minutes before he finally straightened up, scrubbing at his face. “Wow. Okay. Sorry about that. A baby girl and a baby boy.”

“No reason to be sorry,” Louis giggled. “I cried, too. So this means… it means you’re ready for them?”

Harry placed a gentle hand on Louis’ tummy, looking at the screen that still held frozen shots of their little boy and girl, “It means I’m happy that they’re okay and that we have one of each. I still can’t believe we’re actually having _babies_.”

“But you’re not quite ready for them,” Louis nodded. “It’s okay… because I can tell you really are starting to like them.”

“Love them,” Harry corrected, giving Louis’ tummy one last kiss.

“Our little boy Fuzzy and our little girl Fuzzy,” Louis cooed, and Harry kissed the boy.

*~*

“Louis, he’ll be here any minute,” Harry told the pregnant man, leaning against the counter as his sub rinsed himself off in the shower. Louis was taking his time, seemingly not ready for his father to be there. Louis wanted to see his dad but it’d been so long, he got big and his babies were really babies, he knew their genders and had thought about names. The texting he and his father had done couldn’t sum it all up. A lot had happened and he didn’t know where to start. He was simply glad that they had already eaten dinner and were only staying half an hour or so. Just long enough to tell them the news, and then Louis could curl up in bed with Harry and urge Harry into talking more about their babies.

“Can you hand me a towel?” Louis asked, turning the knob to turn the water off.

Harry grabbed a large and plush towel, offering Louis a hand out of the shower and wrapping him up in the towel. He patted Louis’ bottom then, “Alright, babe, go get dressed and meet me downstairs. I’d hurry up if I were you. I think your mother is coming.”

Louis groaned, “Oh no… she’s so…”

“Hopefully your father can keep her civilized,” Harry huffed. The man himself was dressed in a long sleeved light blue button up shirt that he had tucked into black dress pants. As Louis exited the bathroom, Harry moved to head downstairs. “I’ll be waiting for you, pet. Don’t disappoint.”

There wasn’t a threat behind the statement, but Louis still hurried to get dressed. Disappointing Harry was something he greatly disliked. As he pulled on some black leggings, he talked happily to his babies.

“I’m in love with you Fuzzies, Harry is in love, I know my dad is too only though he’s only met you once. What do you think my mother will think of you?” Louis questioned. He knew the babies couldn’t quite hear him yet, but he was pleased when one of the babies moved inside him, wiggling or something. He decided in amusement that it was possibly shrugging, and he giggled to himself.

Time was passing quickly however, so he tugged on a jumper of his own at first, and when it didn’t fit over his tummy he grabbed Harry’s. He pulled it on, adjusted it over his tummy, and then he hurried downstairs to find Harry. The man was seated on the couch, and Louis breathed a sigh of relief to see that his parents weren’t there yet. Harry patted the cushion next to himself, and Louis made his way over to worm against Harry’s side.

They didn’t have to wait long for Louis’ parents, and the moment the doorbell rang, Louis was on his feet at an impressive speed for a pregnant man. The Dom caught Louis’ arm, “Easy, pet. They already know about the babies, we’ll just be telling them the genders. I don’t think they’d be here if they disapproved.”

Harry slipped an arm around Louis, and together the two walked to the door. The Dom reached for it, ignoring Louis’ slight little hand flutter of protest, and the door opened to reveal Mark and Jay.

“Dad, Mom…” Louis whispered.

Jay’s eyes were wide in shock, but Mark only looked overjoyed as he whispered, “My goodness Louis, you’ve certainly grown those babies since the last time I saw you.”

“Come in,” Harry told the two. “Come join us on the couch.”

He ushered Louis back over to the couch as Louis’ parents followed, and they sat on the couch opposite the two. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis, and Jay eyed it curiously. She still had yet to speak, and Louis hoped his father had asked her not to. But he knew his father, and he knew that just like Harry Mark gave Jay a lot of free will.

“You’re twenty weeks, Louis, right?” Mark asked.

Louis nodded, “Yes… and yesterday, we found out…” he glanced to Harry for permission, and Harry kissed his temple in return. “We’re having a boy and a girl.”

Mark smiled so wide that it looked painful, and Harry chuckled in return, “We have multiple copies of sonograms if you would like one.”

Jay spoke up then, “That would be very nice, thank you. Louis hasn’t taken the time to tell me anything directly. He just asks Mark to mention something to me.”

“Peculiar,” Harry murmured in disinterest. “Maybe his texts just haven’t been reaching your phone. Anyway, I’ll get the sonograms and some tea and let you three catch up.”

Louis frowned and caught Harry’s shirt in protest, but Harry gently pried free with a small head shake. As he walked away, the sub swallowed before he gave a nervous smile to his parents, “I don’t fit in many of my clothes anymore with the babies… I mean, Harry has bought me plenty of maternity clothes. I’m very well taken care of and I love him very much.”

“Well I would hope so since you seem to have gotten knocked up within the first three months of knowing him,” Jay scoffed.

Louis’ mouth dropped open a little, and Mark gave Jay a firm look, “Jay, don’t.”

The sub looked down at his hands, already wishing Harry was back, “I’m still in school. I’m on a summer break. I’ll start back up in August.”

“And when are the babies due?” Mark asked.

“Late October or early November, Liam still is unsure on the exact date,” Louis explained.

“You’re probably unsure on everything if you hadn’t planned this,” Jay scoffed. “Louis, I thought we taught you better. Your Dom didn’t even want children. You two aren’t even married, it would be so simple for him to just send you packing to-”

“Pardon?” Harry was suddenly back with a tray of tea balanced on one arm and sonograms in his other hand.

Louis sagged in relief, his hands folding defensively on his stomach as he gave Harry a desperate look. Jay’s expression was blank, and she settled back against the couch cushions wordlessly.

“I told you not to be like this,” Mark said disapprovingly to his wife.

Harry set the tray down on the coffee table and placed Mark’s cup down first before he set Jay’s cup down, probably a bit harder than necessary. He handed the sonograms for Mark to look at first, and then he gently eased back down next to Louis and checked the boy over carefully to make sure he was alright.

“I was just stating the truth, it’s a foolish thing,” Jay grumbled.

Harry leaned forward, “So my children are foolish _things_?”

The tone of Harry’s voice made even Louis shy back, but Jay seemed cold to the matter, “Well the existence of them wasn’t at all planned and still isn’t very planned, so so far, yes.”

“So I’m sure you planned Louis, right?” Harry asked and Jay shrugged because, no, she did not.

“No and that’s probably why he failed,” Jay remarked coldly, and Louis hung his head.

“Turned out much better than you did. He can at least listen to his Dom. You are always making snide remarks and saying he doesn’t listen to me when your Dom-” Harry motioned to Louis’ father who stayed silent “-has told you not to act out, told you not to treat Louis so horribly, and what are you doing? Acting out, treating my boy like shit which I won’t at all stand for, and disobeying your Dom. Practice what you preach,” Mark wasn’t in the argument, so he didn’t say anything. He may not have liked the way the other man was talking to his wife, but Harry was only speaking the truth, was only trying to keep Louis from getting hurt. Louis looked crushed, and the more upset Louis seemed the angrier Harry got. Jay just didn’t seem to know how to shut her mouth and do what was best for the situation. Louis, despite his large tummy, looked small and helpless curling into Harry’s side. “And despite these children not being planned I sure as hell love them _and_ Louis with all of my entirety. Now if you would please stop talking about my sub, your _son_ , in a disrespectful manner we may be able to have a nice meeting. If not, I _will_ have to ask you to leave.”

“Well that Nick boy was sure right about you, you’re weak,” Jay said leaning forward, ready to get up and out of her seat, “You think things are fine and dandy with an unruly sub. You let him lead on that other Dom that was living here, let him whore himself out and then have the audacity to call it rape. You both are not fit to be parents,” she stood up then, hand reached out to grab at the plastic sonograms sitting on the table.

Harry was enraged. Zayn was a highly sensitive subject, someone Harry didn’t want to think about and someone Harry didn’t want Louis to have to think about. The very thought that someone could think that Louis, his fragile and sweet little Louis, had deserved what had been done to him made Harry see red. But Harry didn’t even have time to do what he wanted to do, something along the lines of smashing the tea tray upside the woman’s head, as Louis was quick to throw a hand out, pushing Jay’s back. He grabbed the sonograms away the moment he had batted off Jay’s hand. Jay gasped, holding her hand to her chest as if Louis had stabbed it. It took her a moment to get her bearings, but she was so adamant on getting the sonograms that she lunged for Louis herself. Mark and Harry were quick, the only thing on Harry’s mind being the safety of Louis and their babies as the woman launcher herself at a startled Louis. Mark wrapped an arm around his subs waist at the same time that Harry flung himself in front of Louis, a barrier. Only Jay’s hands smacked Harry’s chest until the woman was yanked back down and sitting again, held back by Louis’ father.

“You have no fucking right to touch him!” Harry seethed, straightening up and feeling behind himself to make sure Louis was safe as he glared at the offending woman. “If you _ever_ try to bring harm to him or our children like that again I swear on my life that I’ll-”

“He shoved my hand away, and I am his _mother_!” she practically shrieked.

“Not anymore you’re not,” Louis wheezed, still hiding behind his Dom. He was trembling as he peeked around Harry to find that his babies were no longer in danger. It hadn’t dawned on him that by shoving his mother’s hand away from the sonograms that she didn’t deserve that she might turn on him in response.

Mark’s face looked pained, and Jay was gawking at Louis in shock, “If this is how I raised you then-”

“I already know that Louis won’t be how you ‘raised’ him,” Harry spat. “You don’t even deserve the title of being a parent, whereas I know for a fact that Louis is going love our children so much and see to it that they get the best they possibly can. He’s the real parent here, not you. Get out of our house.”

Louis’ father had to pull a stunned Jay up, and Louis quickly tugged on Harry’s shirt so that the man would take the sonograms to hand to Louis’ father, “My dad can have them… and I want to see him again.”

Harry was careful as he held out the babies’ sonograms to Mark, and Mark took them with an apologetic look, “I am… so sorry. Louis, I hope you can forgive me. I really would like to be in the lives of my grandchildren and I _am_ very proud of you.”

Louis couldn’t seem to find his voice, all the previous adrenaline draining from his body. He watched his parents leave, and only when his mother was out of the house did Harry turn around to look Louis over, “Are you alright?”

The sub’s bottom lip trembled, and he nodded his head once, but it was quite the lie. At one point in time his mother had actually been a mother, but apparently Louis had only been a disappointment to her ever since he’d been paired with Harry, and from that moment on Louis didn’t even know who she was anymore. He shook his head quickly as tears spilled over his eyes, and Harry pulled him gently into a hug.

“Her reacting like that is exactly what I was afraid of!” Louis sobbed. “Saying all those things, a-about you leaving me because I’m awful for you and saying that we were foolish for having our babies and-”

“It’s not true,” Harry said softly. “Nothing she said is true, you know this. She sided with Nick _Grimshaw_. If that doesn’t tell you how wrong she is…”

“I can’t believe I pushed her hand away,” Louis continued to cry into Harry. “I just didn’t want her to have the sonograms! She’s so cruel and… if she ever were to treat our babies like that I would do far worse than just push her hand and that’s not good for me to say but-”

“I’d _assist_ you, you have every right to say it,” Harry soothed. “Actually, if I hadn’t been at risk of offending your father I probably would have dragged her from the house by her hair or brained her with her cup for lunging at you the way she did, for saying that you _deserved_ \- ugh. Like she was actually going to tackle you or something to get _sonograms_ when she was calling our babies foolish mistakes.”

Louis’ tears were slowly subsiding, but he clung tight to Harry, “I mean it when I say I don’t want her in our babies’ lives. I do want them to know my dad, but not her.”

“I can make that happen. I promise you that if it’s what you want, she’ll never come near your or our babies. Now, it’s late Louis, do you want to lie down?” Harry asked and Louis wiped at his face, pulling away from his Dom’s chest. It took him a moment to answer but when he did it was a slow nod.

“I would really love to go to sleep right now and try forget that little meeting,” Louis told him, and they did just that. They lay down, Louis with his body pillow, and Harry spooning him from behind. Harry had one hand settled over Louis’ belly and would occasionally move it to rub at Louis’ sore thigh or lower back, pressing soft kisses to the back of Louis’ neck and waiting for him to relax enough to sleep.

“I’m not ever going to send you away from me, you know that right?” Harry asked softly. “I love you very much, Louis, I couldn’t send you away even if I tried.”

“I love you, too, sir…” Louis whispered tearfully. “I want to be with you forever and have our family together and I don’t want anyone else.”

“Good,” Louis felt Harry smile against the shell of his ear. “Because that’s how I plan on it being.”

And finally, with Harry rubbing softly at his tummy and sore muscles, whispering quiet little reassurances of his love to Louis, Louis finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis' Tummy: [x](http://i682.photobucket.com/albums/vv187/JonasBroFanatic14/IMG_6242_zpsd7b4646a.jpg)  
> Louis' Ring: [x](https://33.media.tumblr.com/51c88c2cf38228fef9a9b057a18ecca2/tumblr_n4vfl6W9AK1tv2h88o1_500.jpg)

Harry had thought about it. He’d thought about it long and hard, only not about whether or not he wanted to do it, because he would do it in a heartbeat, but about the outcome it would bring from the public. He’d been single for thirty-two years, and when he’d been matched with Louis everything had blown up. Paparazzi followed him everywhere, even more so than they had, and with the news about their babies things hadn’t changed. And yet Harry still wanted it. He still wanted to propose to Louis.

He used to think that marriage was something he wouldn’t have time for, he had never felt the need to be married. Before Louis, he always figured that if he was matched with a sub then he would take care of that sub and that he would most likely love him, but again that was _before_ Louis. He had no idea that Louis would be his world, his light, his universe. Yet Louis had crept in all blue eyed, soft, and shy, and somehow he melted Harry’s heart and broke down the Dom’s walls. All things but Louis ceased to be important. Even his job, which had once been his pride and joy, the thing he devoted everything he had to, was no longer as relevant to him as the small boy with the fringe that could win Harry over with a crinkly eyed smile or a shyly induced cuddle.

Harry wanted to marry him. Everyone would know then that Louis was his and he was Louis’. He didn’t give a shit about what other people thought, but he did want himself and Louis to be able to leave the house upon occasion, so he figured that when he proposed it would be in his best interest to not let the paparazzi see or spread the news before they were ready.

However, Harry wasn’t quite sure how to go about the procedure. He didn’t necessarily want to look for rings with Louis, because he didn’t want Louis to know what he was planning. It would also be less noticeable to look for rings on his own without his pregnant sub. Louis’ tummy was highly noticeable. And so when Louis was twenty-three weeks pregnant and preoccupied by playing FIFA with Niall, Harry turned to the person who had helped him greatly in the past.

“Liam, can we talk in the kitchen?” Harry requested. Liam nodded and gently slid Niall from his lap, kissing the blonde’s head. Both Dom’s had been reading, or in Harry’s case pretending to read as he thought about how to propose to Louis. The sub looked up from his game in slight concern, but Harry offered him a reassuring smile and he went back to his game.

The curly haired Dom led the way to the kitchen, Liam following close behind him. Harry only hoped that Liam could give him some sort of advice. As he turned to face the other man, Liam was already looking a tad concerned.

“Everything okay?” he asked. “You don’t have to make another trip, do you? And if you do you really should take Louis because-”

“No other trips,” Harry assured softly, and he ran his hand nervously over his hair. “But… I want to do something. Something big.”

“Are Niall and I being kicked out?” Liam’s face grew more concerned.

“No!” Harry said immediately. “Goodness, no. Nothing like that. I just, like. I want to propose.”

Liam blinked in confusion, “Propose an idea… a toast?”

“To Louis,” Harry whispered. “I want to propose to Louis.”

The doctor’s eyes grew large, but then his entire face lit up as he clapped Harry on the shoulder, “That _is_ big! And fantastic! That’s wonderful Harry, I’m very happy for you both.”

“Well I haven’t asked him yet, so we shouldn’t get our hopes up,” Harry pointed out. “He can’t deny me as a Dom really, but he could deny me as a husband.”

“Louis would never be able to deny you anything, what are you talking about?” Liam scoffed. “You went on a trip for like a day and a half without him and he was miserable because he missed you so much.”

Harry gave a slight smile, “Yeah, well he’s pregnant and hormonal, it’s probably the only reason.”

Liam shook his head in disagreement, “He has a very strong… emotional attachment to you.”

“But anyway,” Harry said quickly, trying to keep a blush from his cheeks. He _never_ blushed, especially in front of others. “I want to propose to Louis. But I need a ring. The reason I’m consulting you about it is because you- well sometimes I have the inability to know how to make someone happy because I end up thinking about myself but I know that you-”

“I don’t know if I can think of a time when you put yourself before Louis,” Liam was examining Harry closely. “I’ll go with you of course, but you have to pick the ring.”

Harry sighed, “I just hope I can pick one that he’ll like.”

Liam laughed exasperatedly, “Harry think about it. Louis doesn’t really care about fancy things, I’m sure you could give him a paper ring and he would still be over the moon because you’re proposing to him. When do you want to look for rings?”

“Tomorrow if that’s good for you?” Harry asked. “Niall and Louis can both stay here.”

“I’ve got one house call to make in the morning and then I should be good to go,” Liam agreed.

“Alright… but don’t tell anyone just yet. Not even Niall,” Harry requested. “I’m not even going to tell Louis that I’m going out until tomorrow morning.”

The two men headed back into the living room to find that the game was off and Louis was sulking. For a few terrifying moments Harry thought that maybe Louis had overheard, but then Niall supplied them with what was happening.

“He lost,” Niall explained.

“Because you cheated,” Louis objected.

“Well you got up to go to the bathroom, it’s not my fault you didn’t pause the game!” Niall laughed.

Louis crossed his arms, “I also have two babies the size of grapefruit sitting on my bladder. If I have to go I have to go.”

“Be nice, pet!” Harry said in surprise. Louis was generally sweet towards Niall.

“Sorry, sir,” Louis continued to pout. He seemed to want to curl up on the couch, but his tummy prevented him from curling his knees up to himself. Instead he looked up at Harry with wide hopeful eyes. “Do you have work to do?”

Harry didn’t have anything that couldn’t wait until later but seeing Louis pout he knew that the Sub just wanted to get out of the room and relax. “Yeah, just a bit. Do you want to come?” He asked, holding a hand out for Louis to help the man stand up for he couldn’t bend over very far. Niall sighed, holding Louis’ remote to Liam silently, leaning forward to turn the system back on.

“See you later Lou,” Niall said and Louis nodded, moving past Harry to climb the stairs.

“Sorry Niall,” Harry apologized for Louis behavior.

“No, no, I get it. Pregnant and all that,” Niall shrugged, brushing it all off. Harry watched Niall a moment then looked at Liam who was still trying to get comfortable on the couch.

Without another word Harry made his way to his office. Louis was on the couch, legs folded under him, shirt pulled up to show off his enlarged belly. “They’re growing so good,” Louis whispered, running a finger around the tight skin.

“You look wonderful,” Harry murmured. “My beautiful boy.”

Louis blushed, pulling his shirt back down to stretch over his belly, “Liam said that they start being able to hear us this week. That they’re listening to voices and my heartbeat…”

The Dom felt his own heart flutter a bit. He loved hearing Louis talk about their babies, and he loved the little babies growing inside Louis as well. When they had learned about their little boy and their little girl he was unable to stop himself from crying. He hadn’t wanted babies, but the idea of a little girl and a little boy with Louis’ blue eyes had Harry feeling an emotion he had never felt before. They still had a few months before their babies would be there, and Harry still felt extremely unprepared, mentally. Part of him did want the babies, and part of him knew that things would never be the same again after, and he just hoped that the change would be for the better. But then again, he knew that nothing Louis had been a part of could be wrong.

“Voices, hmm?” Harry asked softly. He moved to slide onto the couch next to Louis, and Louis scooted closer happily. Harry let his hands settle onto Louis’ large tummy. “You’ve been talking to them long before though, right? I hear you sometimes. Talking to them, I mean.”

“They’re not big conversationalists,” Louis giggled. “I just like talking to them and letting them know how excited I am for them… I talk to them if they’re squirmy, too. Or just to tell them what I’m doing.”

Harry pursed his lips, but he leaned down so that his nose was nearly touching Louis’ belly. Louis placed a surprised hand on Harry’s back, and Harry only chuckled, “Um… hi babies. You probably don’t care to listen to me, I’m pretty boring. But I should let you hear my voice too, I guess. Oh, and let you know that it’ll be nice to meet you. We’ll give you names here soon. So… yes.”

Harry sat back up, and Louis looked so incredibly fond, “Have you thought about any names?”

The Dom shook his head, but he reached out to cup Louis’ face, stroking a thumb over the boy’s cheekbone, “I haven’t really… have you?”

Louis shook his head, the corners of his mouth slumping into a frown, “No… well, I’ve thought of names but I haven’t thought of any that I liked. These are names our babies will be stuck with for the rest of our lives, we have to give them good ones.”

Like always, the boy was irresistible, and Harry had to lean in and give him a quick kiss before he stood, “We’ll give them very good names, I’m sure of it. For now though, I’m going to do some work… but I wouldn’t be opposed to you entertaining me. Perhaps in a jumper and a nice pair of lacy panties, hmm? Think you could do that for me? Come sit on my lap maybe and if you’re a good boy I’ll eat you out.”

The sub’s eyes widened instantly, and just like Harry knew he would, Louis scurried off to change to please his Dom.

*~*~*

Harry was up bright and early the next day, anxiety eating at him. Despite only looking for rings rather than proposing, the man felt as if he could be sick. Much to Harry’s dismay, Louis woke up the second Harry’s warmth had rolled away from spooning the boy’s smaller frame.

“It’s early…” Louis frowned. “I thought you didn’t have work to do today?”

“I don’t,” Harry murmured. “Liam and I are going to go out for a bit.”

It was almost instantly that Louis was trying to get up then, pushing off of his side and holding his round tummy as he scooted towards the edge of the bed. A whimper escaped his lips however, and Harry turned with a frown to see Louis clutching at his thigh. Harry hurried over, crouching down next to Louis and nudging his shaking hand away to rub softly at the taut muscle.

Louis breathed a sigh of relief, stroking at his Dom’s hair in thanks, “Thank you.”

“Good morning, babies,” Harry spoke softly since he was already eye level with Louis’ tummy. “You sure do bring a lot of havoc on your Louis’ muscles.”

“I can’t be their Louis,” Louis giggled. “That’s actually my name!”

“What do you want them to call you?” Harry asked curiously.

“I hadn’t thought about it yet,” Louis’ face grew thoughtful. “Niall calls me their mummy sometimes. I mean, I’m male, but I know some male sub’s take on the term mummy. It _is_ kind of cute. I could probably be a daddy too, but… you’re going to be their daddy, I already know this for sure. What would that make me? Papa? Dada?”

“We could always let them decide,” Harry suggested.

“Yes… we can let them decide. I think my leg is better now, though, thank goodness. The Fuzzies always give me awful leg cramps, especially if I haven’t moved my legs in a long time. But… I know how I could move my legs a lot today.”

“We have a treadmill,” Harry supplied. “Just don’t push yourself or fall.”

“Well I was actually going to see if I could come with you and Liam,” Louis said hopefully.

Harry met Louis’ pleading gaze, and he stopped massaging Louis’ muscle to cup the boy’s cheek, “You’re going to stay here with Niall. You can have a sub day and Liam and I are going to have a Dom day. But it’s probably not much of a day really, we’ll try to be back by lunch.”

Louis frowned, “Where are you going…?”

“I don’t think we even know yet,” Harry hummed. “But it’s the reason I’m up so early. You can go back to sleep if you want to, pet.”

“You know I can’t without you, sir,” Louis said softly.

Harry stood, helping Louis from the bed and gently patting his barely clad bottom, “Go get dressed gorgeous boy. I’m not leaving you for more than a few hours, we can handle a few hours can’t we?”

Louis nodded, and Harry could see how hard Louis tried to look nonchalant, “Oh yeah! No big deal at all, probably won’t even notice you’re gone.”

And then, it was clear that Louis was trying not to be too clingy. The sub had felt guilty for making Harry come home from his meetings early, had apologized a countless amount of times to Harry, and Harry figured that Louis was trying to avoid making Harry come home early again.

Louis sat with Niall and ate toast as Harry waited for Liam to return so they could get to the store Harry had in mind the moment that it opened. Finally, the man returned from his house call, and Harry slipped on his shoes to open the front door.

Niall rushed immediately for Liam, practically leaping into the man’s arms to kiss him, “Leaving _again_?”

“But I’ll be back soon and then you and I can do something,” Liam promised.

Louis inched his way over to Harry, his hands cradling his belly, “T-Take your time doing your, uh… Dom things. Niall and I will be okay.”

“I’m sure you’ll have fun,” Harry agreed, reaching for the boy to hug him gently.

Louis accepted the hug gratefully, practically clutching onto Harry. It simply proved that Louis’ calm exterior was an act. He very much wanted to go with Harry, and would probably be slightly distressed until he had Harry back. Liam was correct. Louis _was_ emotionally attached to Harry, but Harry didn’t mind a bit. Because in return, he was just as attached to Louis.

*~*~*

“This one maybe,” Harry mumbled, pointing to a platinum ring with an array of large round cut diamonds on the front. He had of course gone to the most expensive jeweller he knew. Money wasn’t an issue and he wanted Louis to have the best.

“I think the rock on that thing is bigger than Louis!” Liam laughed. “It’d pull him over with its weight.”

“I know,” Harry groaned. “None of these seem… _Louis_.”

“Well it’s just an engagement ring…” Liam said slowly. “Are you planning on getting him an actual wedding ring, too, or-”

“Of course,” Harry murmured. A white gold ring caught his eye, and he pointed. “That one? No, it’s too… edgy. If a ring can be edgy.”

“I’m just here for moral support,” Liam held up his hands. “And to help you threaten any paps who seem to notice what’s going on.”

“The ring needs to be soft looking,” Harry explained. “Like Louis. Petite… beautiful…”

“Are we looking for rings or do you want to talk about how much you love Louis?” Liam reminded.

Eventually the jeweller working came over to assist Harry, whose brow had begun to furrow in distress and frustration, “Is there anything I can help you find?”

“I need an engagement ring,” Harry huffed. “I think I want it in gold.

“What type of jewel?” the woman, a sub judging by the collar she wore, asked politely.

“Diamond please,” Harry requested.

She scurried off to the back only to return moments later with a brown box, “These are rings we don’t keep in the display cases because of the prices, but I couldn’t help but overhear you say that price wasn’t an issue. These are merely suggestions of course, just something more for you to look at.”

The box had four drawers, and upon opening one of the drawers, Harry found himself looking at an assortment of rings tucked into little slots in a velvety fabric. The first drawer was all topaz, and Harry closed it, “Do you know which drawer has diamond rings in it?”

“I believe the third.”

Harry opened it, and the woman was correct. The rings, just like the ones in the cases, didn’t necessarily stand out to Harry. They seemed too bland or too bold, not enough _Louis_. Harry shut the drawer, chewing on his lip. He was slowly coming to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to find the _perfect_ ring for his boy, no matter how much he wanted to. Liam curiously opened the next door, and the jewel seemed to be all amethyst except for a gold ring in the top left corner.

Liam went to close the drawer, but Harry caught his hand, “Wait… that one…”

Harry leaned closer to examine the elegant twist of the gold just before it reached the prongs, holding a diamond large enough to stand out, but not one of the ones that looked like they could weigh down a person’s hand. The prongs, the twisting design, and the top third of the ring were studded with smaller diamonds, and then the inside of the band and the rest of the ring were shiny and smooth. And Harry loved it. It was small, it was beautiful, and almost sweet looking.

“Amethyst?” Liam asked in confusion.

“No…” Harry whispered. “Top left. Gold ring. It’s perfect…”

Liam searched, but his breath caught as his eyes fell on the beautiful little ring, “Oh my. I didn’t think you would find such a thing as a Louis ring, but… that’s a Louis ring.”

Harry waved back over the woman sub, pointing to the ring, “How much for it?”

“Well these are different, because unlike the ones in the display case we don’t just make multiples of them… this is one of the only ones, I think the maker of this ring only made like two others like it?”

“I want it,” Harry insisted, already reaching for his wallet. “Can it still be repaired if a jewel falls out or if it’s scratched or something?”

“Well yes but-”

“Then I would like to buy this ring please,” Harry insisted.

The woman hurried off to retrieve a case for it, delicately pulling it from the box and slipping it into a small velvet case. She set it in a small bag on the counter in front of the register, eyes wide as she looked to Harry, “Alright… well it’s £5 million.”

Harry handed over his card despite Liam’s spluttering, and Liam grabbed Harry’s elbow lightly, “Harry, for a _ring?!”_

The Dom shrugged, “For my Louis.”

*~*~*

He wanted to propose in the same week. Louis had been so curious as to where they had gone, and the boy knew Harry so well anymore that he could always tell when Harry was hiding something. So he planned a dinner. He booked a reservation for Louis and himself, Niall and Liam, and Louis’ father to go to a nice Italian place that rented out their roof for wedding parties upon occasion. It wasn’t really a party, but Harry rented out the roof for them to dine on. It was early July and plenty warm enough outside.

He hired an entire team to decorate the roof, adorning it with hanging lights, a table big enough for them all, lots of flowers, and music. He just wanted it to be perfect, Louis deserved perfection. The night of the dinner Louis was simply excited because he was going to be getting out of the house _and_ meeting his father.

“We don’t really go on group dates much,” Louis said happily, squirming a bit and patting at his tummy. Louis looked wonderful, even though the boy claimed that the maternity jeans Harry had insisted he wear made him look awful. He wore a white buttoned up V-neck that was loose to his petite frame but stretched tight over his belly. It exposed off his collarbones and made Harry want to ravish him.

“There’s only five of us,” Harry reminded. “So technically it’s not a group date.”

“Seven counting The Fuzzies,” Louis replied.

Harry was completely panicked. After going from someone who never thought he’d get married to someone who wanted with his entire being to propose to Louis, he only hoped that the sub said yes. He wasn’t sure he could handle Louis denying him his hand in marriage. Harry wanted Louis forever, he could only hope that Louis wanted him forever, too.

Louis had grilled chicken penne and water, and despite the slight hints from their other guests about how good the wine looked, Harry didn’t order any so that Louis wouldn’t feel left out. He sat next to Louis, across from Niall and Liam, and Mark sat on Louis’ other side. For the entire meal Harry fawned over Louis, stroking his hair, his shirt, occasionally feeding the boy. He bought everyone dessert as well, after asking Louis if he wanted anything else before the waiter cleared their table.

Up on the roof, you could see quite a bit of London. It was gorgeous with all the lights shining below, and the slight breeze kept away the summer heat. Louis commented over and over about how lovely it was, “It’s almost like an outdoor garden up here with all these flowers. Thank you so much sir, it’s beautiful. I don’t know what I did to deserve it.”

“You deserve everything,” Harry told him sincerely, cupping his cheek. “Care to dance?”

Louis’ nose scrunched, “I’m kind of bloated and the last time we dance was at a club and I’m sure you know that it wasn’t a very good experience.”

“Different kind of dancing,” Harry chuckled. The small black box in his pocket was beginning to weigh him down heavily. He needed Louis’ answer before he lost all courage of asking and decided to avoid heartache of denial by just being Louis’ Dom instead of Louis’ Dom and _husband_.

“Dance with him,” Niall insisted. “No one up here will see you if you’re worried about embarrassing yourself.”

“And I’m not really a big dancer either, so we aren’t going to be doing anything fancy,” Harry murmured. “Plus you’re nearly six months pregnant.”

And so Louis got up with Harry, walking just on the other side of the table closer to where speakers were playing soft music. Harry curled an arm around Louis’ waist, taking the boy’s hand with his free one and pulling Louis as close as Louis’ tummy would allow. They kept it simple like Harry promised, stepping side to side in an almost swaying fashion.

Harry gazed at his boy, and he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Louis was perfect. His long eyelashes against his flushed pink cheeks, his soft fringe, his delicate frame. Louis was sweet, Louis was wonderful, Louis was Harry’s everything. The ring felt as if it could burn a hole in his pocket, and Louis was shyly avoiding Harry’s fond gaze. When he could take Louis’ beauty no longer, he stopped their dancing and dropped to one knee in front of Louis.

“What-” Louis squeaked in surprise. “Is my shoe untied? I can’t see my feet over my belly so-”

“Louis…” Harry said softly, pulling the black box from his dress pants’ pocket and holding it up for Louis to see. “Louis I know that it hasn’t even been a year. But I don’t need a year to know that I want the rest of my years after that to be with you.”

Louis’ mouth had fallen agape, his face pale, and his blue eyes were wide. The three men behind them had fallen silent, and Harry continued.

“We’ve been through a lot. _You’ve_ been through a lot… for me… and I just want to thank you for sticking with me. For always being so good and so understanding and patient. You deal with me when even I don’t want to deal with me. You know how to calm me down when I’m at my angriest, you can make me- you can make _me_ , a serious business man, want to give all of that up so that I can be there for you and for our babies and… and I really love you, Louis. My soft little Louis, my sweets, my pet.” At that point, Louis had tears dripping from his eyes, his bottom lip trembling, and Harry wanted to cry too because he wasn’t sure of the reason for the tears. “I want to be your Dom for as long as you’ll still think of me as yours. But I want to be your husband, too. I want to go to sleep with you cuddled in my bed and wake up with you still cuddled against me in bed. So Louis… Louis William Tomlinson. Will you marry me?”

Louis didn’t say anything for several moments, and Harry could feel his heart start to sink in his chest. But Louis held out a shaky and slender hand, and ever so cautiously he pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto Louis’ finger.

With trembling knees he stood, softly thumbing away Louis’ tears with the hand not clutching onto Louis’ ring hand, “So… is that a yes?”

More tears only came dripping down Louis’ cheeks and nose as he nodded fervently, giving a choked sob and flinging himself into Harry’s arms, “Y-yeah. Yes, I love you so much.”

“I love _you_ ,” Harry breathed in relief, clutching Louis tight with one hand and rubbing the boy’s baby belly with the other. And behind them, their friends and Louis’ father cheered as Harry hugged his fiancé and Louis hugged his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to apologize once again for the late update. I'm (Elsie) in college and it's actually super time consuming but I still try to update for you guys because I love you and I love writing this, but please be patient with me D: I have to be up in four hours but I stayed up to finish this because I felt bad for not writing today. My grandpa got out of the hospital today and on top of that it was his 77th birthday so I was visiting with him all day and then I had to drive two hours back to my campus. I am unsure on Ayla's whereabouts. But yeah. Excuses excuses probably, but I'll try not to be late anymore. - Elsie x ♥
> 
> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	8. Chapter 8

Louis couldn’t stop looking at his left hand. Every time he picked something up his eyes were drawn to the gorgeous ring Harry had gotten him. He was engaged. Louis Tomlinson was engaged, soon to be Louis Styles. It had only been a few weeks since Harry had proposed, and Louis still couldn’t get enough of looking at his ring.

To add to Louis’ happiness, his babies were healthy. He’d made it into his third trimester, and his tummy was so incredibly large. In two more months they’d have their babies. Liam had even helped with the development of their babies’ organs by giving Louis steroid shots. The isolation room had been cleared to make space for painting and decorating whenever they could decide on a wall color. Marideth had long since been told of the babies’ genders and she constantly sent them baby clothes. Even Niall and Liam occasionally surprised Louis with baby clothes. He’d developed quite the collection. With everything that had been happening, Louis’ mind was in an excited overdrive.

“I want to get married before we have the babies,” Louis declared several weeks after the proposal while he and Harry were laying down in bed, ready to sleep.

“Before?” Harry arched a brow. “Are you sure?”

“I want to be Louis Styles on the birth certificate,” Louis said insistently.

The Dom hummed, rubbing a large hand over Louis growing belly, the twins shifted around, kicking at Harry lightly.   
  
“They’re twenty-eight weeks now, how about when they’re thirty-two weeks? So, almost a month from now?” Harry asked, nuzzling a nose into Louis soft neck, leaving behind a few kisses.

“That’s not too quick, right?” Louis asked, turning a little so he could try and get a look at Harry’s face.

“No, not too soon. I can hire the best,” the Dom assured, leaning up a bit so he could kiss Louis. “We’ll go to Marideth's shop tomorrow and see about getting cribs?” Harry asked and Louis was quick to nod.

“I saw some black ones,” Louis whispered, his voice seemingly too loud in the quiet house. “They were really pretty…”

“We’ll get them,” Harry kissed Louis’ shoulder closing his eyes.

However, Louis was suddenly pushing himself up and moving carefully to face Harry rather than letting the Dom spoon him. Harry’s eyes flashed open in surprise as Louis wiggled down beneath the covers, feeling his way down Harry’s torso until he reached the waistband of Harry’s boxers. Harry’s pulled the covers of himself, his eyebrows raised.

“Pet…”  

“Can I suck you off?” Louis asked hopefully.

“We only had sex like two hours ago,” Harry laughed. “Come up here and go to sleep.”

Louis sneakily palmed at the Dom’s cock, “Just like… five minutes…”

“Don’t make me punish you Louis,” Harry said firmly.

However, Louis sat back up with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. He was determined to get what he wanted, and he wanted Harry’s dick in his mouth, “Maybe I want to be punished.”

“Do you want me to leave you here all alone to go sleep on the couch?” Harry still didn’t look very angry, and Louis half wondered how far Harry would let him go. He knew his Dom really wasn’t one for patience.

“You wouldn’t leave me all alone…” Louis shook his head. “I want to suck your dick.”

“Pants off, kneel by the headboard,” Harry growled firmly. “I’m going to get a paddle, bad boys get spankings, and they _don’t_ get my hand or my dick.”

Louis blinked in surprise, because he hadn’t exactly expected that. He liked spankings if Harry wasn’t actually angry with him, they were a good hurt, and he especially liked what came afterwards. So he stripped as fast as he could, making sure to be kneeling and ready for Harry when the boy came back. As Harry walked back into the room, closing the door behind him, Louis craned his head around and took one hand off of the headboard to rub his tummy.

“How many spanks?”

“Hush,” Harry growled. “You’re going to count and I’ll stop when I want to.”

Louis’ eyes widened, his dick twitching in interest, “Yes sir.”

“No talking unless you’re saying numbers,” Harry huffed.

Louis shifted a little, moving his hand from his tummy to place it on the headboard in front of himself. Harry was hiding the paddle he had behind his back, but Louis felt as Harry climbed onto the bed behind Louis, and he shivered as Harry ran the smooth paddle over his bare bum. Like always, Harry’s hand slid under Louis’ arms to help support the boy, and then the paddle was gone from Louis’ ass until the first white hot sting came. The loud smack reverberated off the walls as all the blood rushed to both the stinging skin and Louis’ cock.

“One,” he gasped. Sometimes Harry would soothe the skin with his hand before the next smack, but this time the next smack came right away. Louis jolted, yelping out at the sting. Tears prickled his eyes, but he blinked them back and pushed his bum further out for Harry.

“Give me a number Louis,” Harry warned.

“T-Two!”

Five spanks later, having already started alternating between cheeks, Harry still didn’t show any signs of stopping. Louis had tears dripping down his face as he wheezed out in anticipation, his cock painfully hard, the tip brushing against the pillows.

By the tenth spank, Louis wailed out, “Please sir, fuck me!”

The paddle came down hard on the center of Louis’ bum, “Naughty language _and_ you didn’t say the number. I should give you more spanks.”

“Ten!” Louis hiccupped. “Ten spanks. M’sorry, I just want to suck you off. I wanted to make you feel good, sir.”

Much to his relief, the paddle wasn’t what came into contact with his stinging bum next. Finally Harry started to rub at the red and raw skin, “That’s what I like to hear, pet. Even if you want those things you mustn’t speak out against me, remember?”

“Yes sir,” Louis breathed. “W-will you… can we have sex? I’ll be good.”

“I already told you that you won’t be getting my dick tonight, hmm?” Harry reminded, his hand still rubbing at Louis’ sore cheeks. However, his hand slipped between them, fingers brushing over Louis’ dry hole, and Louis whimpered.

“I’m so hard,” he pleaded.

“That’s because you’re naughty and you get off on being spanked,” Harry cooed. Much to Louis’ dismay, Harry left his side, but he returned with a bottle of lube. “And I’m not going to fuck you, but I don’t see why I can’t finger you and eat you out.”

The sub’s heart leaped into his throat in anticipation, and he instantly shifted to spread his legs for Harry. He stayed leaning against the headboard since it seemed like the best place, and he waited for Harry to open the lube and put some on his fingers. Instead, Harry spread Louis’ ass open with two hands and buried his face between Louis’ cheeks.

Just like the tease he was, he avoided Louis’ rim and focused rather on the skin around it. Louis pushed his ass back hopefully, giving breathy little whines, and Harry’s first tongue flick across his rim came. The first was always Louis’ favorite. It surprised him nearly every time and sent a little jolt of pleasure through his entire body before nearly every inch of him turned into a livewire of pleasure. Harry seemed to be on a mission, because without even really waiting for Louis to warm up he began to lick him out with determination. A wet hot tongue and Harry groaning into him had Louis crying out and spurting onto the pillows, but Harry didn’t stop.

The Dom grabbed Louis’ bucking hips and trembling thighs, prodding his tongue into Louis before he slipped in a finger into the spit slicked hole, licking around it as well. Louis’ dick didn’t even have time to soften before it was interested again, slightly painfully this time.

“Sir!” Louis sobbed out in pleasure. “C-Can’t-”

Harry pulled his mouth and fingers away, and Louis thought that maybe Harry thought he wanted the Dom to stop. That was the last thing he wanted, and luckily Harry was only lubing up two fingers to slide them fast and hard into Louis, “You wanted to cum so badly, I’m going to let you cum again.”

Louis was halfway thankful for the headboard to hang onto, because his knees were shaking so badly it was hard to stay upright. Harry’s fingers were prodding around inside of him in search for the spot to drive Louis over the edge, and when they found it, they pressed up hard.

Louis’ back arched as he shrieked out, rolling his hips backwards against Harry’s hand, “Oh _fuckfuckfuck-_ ”

Harry’s fingers were thin and long and they could always reach all the right places. His Dom was _so, so_ good with his hands. Harry’s two fingers rubbed directly against Louis’ prostate, and for the third time in the past three hours, Louis came untouched. Granted, the first had been a bit earlier when Harry had made Louis fuck himself on Harry’s cock on Harry’s office couch.

Cumming even two times made Louis feel a little floaty, and he was certainly feeling a bit detached from everything. It sounded as if he were underwater, and he vaguely felt Harry’s fingers leaving his body as he was pulled gently backwards into warm arms. Hands stroked over his tummy, and Harry’s voice whispered in his ear, “Color, sweets?”

Louis craned his head back to see is Dom, blinking a few times in confusion. He knew what color he was, it was a good color, he just couldn’t seem to place the color name, so he worked with what he had. Harry’s face was in focus of course, it was always one of the only things that was, and he struggled to find his voice to whisper, “Your eyes…”

“Hmm?” Harry’s brow furrowed.

“My color is your eyes, sir,” Louis nodded, nuzzling further into Harry.

His hands folded happily over his tummy as he felt a wiggling from inside, and Harry kissed his temple, “I’ll be right back with a warm rag and some lotion for your bottom.”

He didn’t like being left on the bed, but almost right after Harry slid from under him the man was back and wiping him down with a washcloth. The Dom placed Louis on his side so that his hands could massage lotion onto Louis’ bum, and Louis finally just felt backwards for Harry.

“I’m green,” he said again, finally feeling grounded enough to remember his basic colors. Sounds were becoming more prominent. “K-Kind of hungry. I think I want some toast.”

“Do you want me to get you some toast, baby?” Harry asked gently.

“No butter but jam- no, Nutella,” Louis said decidedly.

“I don’t think we have… Nutella?” Harry asked confusedly. “What is Nutella?”

Louis’ brow furrowed, “It’s so good though… it’s like. It’s just Nutella. You don’t have any?”

“No…” Harry sighed. “Do I need to go get some? It’s nearly midnight, but if you _really_ want it then I’ll go get it.”

Louis shook his head quickly, “Don’t go without me! Just… just get me some jam on toast and then we can go to bed.”

And Harry actually did go make Louis some toast with jam, bringing him back some ginger tea as well. He helped the boy sip the hot liquid so his still trembling hands wouldn’t spill it on himself, and he didn’t complain when Louis only ate half of the toast he’d made him. Instead he tossed the pillows Louis had dirtied off the bed, grabbed a pair of panties and a large jumper to slide onto Louis, and then he spooned Louis from behind.

Louis felt warm and happy with Harry holding him from behind and his babies occasionally squirming inside him, and he sighed adoringly, “I love you so much, sir.”

“I love you, too, sweets,” Harry replied quietly. “Tomorrow we can go get you some… Nutella… when we go shopping for the babies.”

At Harry’s promise, Louis was contently drifting off to sleep with his hands rubbing small circles onto his belly.

 

*~*

“Stay close to me,” Harry told Louis looking out the car windows at all the paps. They were flashing their cameras, trying to get a look inside. The reason that Harry went to Marideth’s was to avoid the paparazzi, and yet somehow they’d been discovered. “I’ll come help you out, and then I want you to walk behind me so they don’t hit your tummy.

“Do you think they’d hurt the babies?” Louis asked in alarm, his arms encasing his large belly.

“They better not,” Harry said opening the door, letting in the deafening sound of men’s voices calling to Harry and Louis. Louis prepared for Harry to open his door, clutching his light jacket tightly. The door was opened and Louis got out, hugging himself close to Harry’s back, hiding his belly as much as he could. Harry kept a grip on Louis’ arm with one hand as he guided them through the swarm. As soon as they got to the shop they’d be safe. Paps weren’t allowed in, the sign on the front made it very clear.

The paps yelled at Harry and Louis, screaming questions at them. Their cameras flashed, trying to catch Louis’ belly, and Louis was terrified. A tall man squeezed his way in front of Louis, pushing him back from Harry.

“What the fuck- hey!” Harry snarled, grabbing out at the man as Louis was separated from him. Panic was rising up in the Dom’s throat as more paps closed around Louis.

“Sir!” Louis called, trying to move past carefully through the people surrounding him to get back to Harry, his arms around his babies. “Harry!”

Harry watched Louis throw his hands out as he was roughly bumped from behind. He almost caught his footing before he was pushed again, and Harry’s breath hitched as Louis fell forward, wrists giving out as he twisted to land on his side in the fetal position. The crowd went quiet, cameras stopped flashing, and Harry completely panicked as Louis started sobbing.

“Harry!” Louis wailed, and Harry finally shoved enough people out of his way to see Louis curled with shaking hands encasing his belly as he looked around for any signs of his Dom.

“If you don’t fucking move I’ll break your goddamn necks!” Harry roared, and then he was throwing himself down next to Louis. “Louis, baby are you okay?”

Cameras started flashing again, people started yelling, and Harry’s heart sank as Louis shook his head.

“No-o, I practically fell on them! It hurts, right here, it hurts!” Louis pointed to the side of his stomach. “My F-Fuzzies-”

“You three are going to be okay, I’ve got you, come here,” Harry pulled Louis up into his arms, kicking and pushing past the paps to put Louis back into the car as he hissed at them. “I’ll find the motherfucker that pushed my boy, and I’m going to kill you.”

Louis was still sobbing, and he tucked his face into Harry’s neck, “I’m s-so sorry, I tried to stay close and now I could have hurt our babies- I can’t lose-”

Harry hushed him, kicking people out of the way until he could reach the passenger side door on his car. He gently placed Louis down so he could open the door and help the boy inside, keeping the paparazzi from snapping even more pictures of the traumatized looking boy.

“Hold on, baby, buckle up for me. Just hold on, I’m not going to let us lose them,” Harry closed the door, pushing people out of his way as he got to his side of the car. He didn’t care if he hit anyone, the man just pulled backwards, tires squealing, and he sped to the hospital.

Louis was sobbing, pulling up his shirt to look at his belly, “It aches, H-Harry, what do I do? I don’t know if I hurt them, what if I did? I hate myself! It’s my abdomen now, too- and my back-”

“I saw you fall,” Harry tried to soothe. “I watched you catch yourself,” there were red scratches on his side where he’d fallen, and the sub’s head slumped down as he sobbed harder, covering his mouth with his hand, trying to muffle himself.

“Sir,” Louis reached out, turning his head to look at the stone faced Dom.

“We’re almost there, hang on.”

“I can’t lose our Fuzzies… I want them, I love them so much-” Louis told him, wiping at his eyes, rubbing his belly.

Harry reached out and touched Louis’ tummy, but he didn’t respond. He hoped to feel at least something, kicking, wiggling, but there wasn’t anything. He was hoping that Louis’ pain had subsided, but Louis’ breath hitched in a gasp, and Harry had only just sped into the emergency room parking lot. He sloppily parked the car, nearly taking his Mustangs mirror off with a pole.

“We’re here, unbuckle, sweets and I’ll help you get out,” Harry opened the door to get out of the car, sending a look back at the sub. “Louis?” he asked, moving back into the car to reach over the middle console to try and soothe his boy. Louis head was slumped against his chest and his hands were limp.

“Sir?” A man’s voice asked from behind Harry. A male nurse.

“Get a stretcher, fuck-” Harry pushed back, scrambling from the car with such a force that his door swung back and dented the door of the car beside him. He didn’t even bother closing it back as he stumbled to the other side, yanking open Louis’ door. The nurse had sprinted back inside, and Harry unbuckled Louis, frantically but gently shaking the boy. “Louis! Louis, look at me. Come on, pet, wake up now, we have to get you inside-”

Louis only stirred slightly, and Harry slipped one arm behind Louis and tried to tuck the other under Louis’ thighs so he could pull the boy from the car and carry him inside. The nurses were taking far too long to come back with the stretcher, and Harry was slowly being drained of all logical reasoning. But as he slid his arm beneath Louis’ thighs, he pulled back in alarm at the sticky warmth he was met with. Upon glancing down, he found that his arm was smudged with blood. Harry froze numbly, staring at his arm with Louis half out of the car, balanced against his chest.

“The stretcher sir-” Harry looked up to the two nurses that had returned desperately, but he forced himself to move to action as he pulled Louis completely into his arms and gently lowered him onto the stretcher. “Is he bleeding?”

“I think something is actually wrong with our babies,” Harry croaked hoarsely, following along as the men whisked Louis towards the front doors.  
  
“What’s his name and what happened?” one nurse asked, as they rushed into the lobby of the waiting room, headed for two large metal doors.

“L-Louis Tomlinson. I’m his Dom Harry Styles. He was tripped by some paparazzi, fell down on his s-side and-” Harry told him and the nurse’s eyes widened. He turned and scanned a card to make the doors swing open, and then they were pushing Louis quickly through a pair of double swinging doors. Harry moved to follow, but a trembling hand slid in front of him.   
“Sorry Mr. Styles. We cannot let you through right now. As soon as we know what condition your sub is in we will let you know,” she was shaking in her shoes. It wasn’t often that one of the richest men in the world came into the hospital, their pregnant subs in trouble.

“You have to let me through,” Harry said immediately. The double doors were already closing, and they required a carded entry. “He’s my fiancé, fine me if you have to-”

Harry ducked around the terrified woman, shoving the doors back open just before they latched. He bolted down the hall, looking in through the doors in search for Louis. With each room he passed that didn’t contain Louis, the more desperate he became. Nurses were giving him nervous looks, but if anyone tried to stop him from finding Louis he’d have to do whatever it took to get them off of him. And then he heard it, a desperate and terrified voice wailing out for him.

“Harry?!” Louis coughed out. “Oh God, I’m bleeding, m-my babies are t-they okay?!”

The Dom nearly knocked over a nurse’s cart rushing towards the voice. Louis was just around a curve in the hall, pale and having been lifted from his stretcher and onto a hospital bed.

“Louis,” Harry forced his way through the nurses standing helplessly at the door, falling to his knees beside Louis’ bed and gripping Louis’ hand.

“Harry!” Louis sobbed, clutching weakly onto Harry. “Our poor babies, something _is_ wrong. I hurt our babies!”

Louis’ shirt was pushed up, and some sort of strange device was placed on Louis’ tummy along with gel and an ultrasound wand.

“Are you in pain Mr. Tomlinson?” a nurse asked.

“Y-Yes,” Louis hiccupped.

Harry felt so overwhelmed, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what Louis was feeling. He held tighter to Louis’ hand, bringing it up and burying his face into their clasped hands, and he silently prayed to whoever was listening that they didn’t lose their babies. Louis would be devastated. _He himself_ would be devastated. Their little boy and their little girl. It felt like a cruel joke, having not wanted children only to get the idea of a little baby girl and a little baby boy, to fall in love with these unborn little babies, and then them ending up not making it because of a group of money hungry assholes.

“They’ve got heartbeats,” one nurse supplied. “But Baby A… we’ve got placenta abruptio, signs of fetal distress.”

“What does that mean?” Louis wheezed.

“It means we need to prepare you for an emergency C-section,” the nurse said, and then they were already unlocking the wheels of Louis’ hospital bed and preparing to rush him from the room.

“He’s only twenty-eight weeks, that’s only seven months!” Harry protested. “Hold on-”

They left the strange device hooked up to Louis’ stomach, and Harry thought that maybe it had something to do with keeping track of their babies’ heartbeats. Louis’ hand was pulled from Harry’s as they whisked him from the room again, and Louis pleaded, “Please, isn’t there a way to stop it? Are they even big enough right now?”

Harry gripped onto the edge of Louis’ bed as he caught up, determined not to be held back, but he didn’t stop the bed from moving. Louis’ eyes red eyes latched with Harry, and he simply burst into more tears.

“Somebody answer him please,” Harry huffed as they wheeled Louis into an elevator. Harry crammed on despite one of the nurses preparing to protest.

“With twins, premature labor can be expected,” one of the nurses began to explain softly to Louis. “How far along did you say you were?”

“Twenty-eight weeks,” Louis whispered. “With a baby girl and a baby boy and if anything happens to them I’ll-”

“Well Mr. Tomlinson, they’ve got about an 80% chance of survival being born upon normal circumstances. With your placenta abruptio… which, is basically where the placenta detaches from the uterine wall. Yours is a moderate detachment, so your baby is now experiencing what we call distress due to a lessened amount of oxygen. It’s why we must perform an emergency C-section.”

“My baby will die if you don’t?” the sub squeaked, and Harry reached over several nurses’ arms to take Louis’ hand.

“Most likely.”

Another one of the nurses touched Harry’s shoulder, “Sir, while we prepare Louis would we be able to get his medical information and insurance- I presume you’re his Dom, so-”

“I’m not leaving him,” Harry said immediately.

“You won’t have to,” the nurse held up her hand. “I’ll bring you the immediate paperwork I need you to fill out. Everything else can wait until after the surgery.”

The elevator dinged, and they rushed Louis off and down the hall. Wheeling him into a room, they almost instantly began hooking him up to monitors and IVs, and the hand not being occupied by nurses flung out blindly for Harry as Louis whimpered out, “Harry… Harry I thought I was ready to meet our babies but I didn’t mean so soon!”

“We’ve got to induce you and give you an epidural, Mr. Tomlinson,” a nurse said. “The doctor and surgeon have been informed and are pushing back their current surgeries. They’ll be here in about thirty minutes. The epidural is just a simple needle in your back, you can’t even feel it’s there. But you’ll have to lean forward for me. I’m sure your Dom will be able to help you. We’ll need you to strip as well, but we’ll give you blankets.

Harry was there immediately, helping Louis out of his pants and shit before letting the sub lean forward against him and twist his body a bit so that the woman could insert the needle. Louis was trembling, gripping tight onto Harry in terror. The Dom didn’t blame him, he was terrified too.

“80% chance is good though, right?” Louis sniffled.

“Yeah,” Harry said softly, stroking soothingly at the back of Louis’ hair. He wanted to cry himself, but he figured it would scare Louis further. He was just glad that Louis was conscious. Seeing Louis passed out in the front seat had drawn him to the instant conclusion that he preferred his fiancé coherent and alert, especially when their babies were suddenly and unexpectedly on the way.

“You can sit back again,” the nurse assured. “Nurses will be in and out to take your blood pressure, to monitor the heart rate of your babies, and then we’re going to get the one with beginning signs of distress out and most likely into our NICU. We’ve got the best neonatal intensive-care unit. We don’t even have to move you.”

“Wait,” Louis gasped as Harry leaned him back against the propped up hospital bed and tucked blankets around his lower half. “Can my baby breathe?! Is it getting _some_ oxygen or-”

“Yes,” the nurse said immediately. “Moderate abruptio. Which means the baby will _be_ in distress if we don’t act quickly. Its oxygen supply is very limited.”

“And our other baby? _Louis_?” Harry asked.

“Other baby and Louis are stable,” the nurse responded. “Maternal death because of this is rare, so don’t even worry about it.”

Harry, who still had his arms partially around Louis, hugged the boy tight, “Well I wasn’t until now.”

The nurse’s nose scrunched, “I think you might have paperwork to fill out… I’ll go get that.”

Only one nurse was left, and she was monitoring the heartbeats of the babies. The room was fairly quiet aside from Louis’ sniffling, tears wetting the front of Harry’s shirt. Both men had rested their hands on Louis’ belly, and Louis mumbled against Harry’s neck, “I fuck everything up for you.”

Harry gasped in surprise, “Louis! You don’t, I don’t want to ever hear you say that again.”

“What good have I brought you?” Louis asked, his voice growing louder as he tried to pull back from their embrace.

“ _You_ are my everything good!” Harry let Louis pull away, but only so he could seize Louis’ face in his hands. “You bring me happiness and love, you make me laugh, you go far out of your way to please me and take care of me- _Louis_. You’re having my babies… babies that I didn’t even know I wanted until you were already giving me them. So they’re coming a little early, maybe they get their impatientness from me. Hopefully the rest of the stuff they get from you. I love you so much Louis, do I not make you believe me? Because I want to, I want you to believe me.”

“I try to believe you but it’s so hard because I love you so much that I want to do whatever I can for you, and when I can’t do it I feel like I’m failing you. Like right now. I’m failing you, I’m failing our babies- I was supposed to keep them safe and I fell.”

“And they’re going to be fine,” Harry said instantly, hoping with all of his being that it was true. He honestly had no clue. The thought of the 20% chance of the babies not surviving was eating at him inside. “And you’re going to be fine. That’s not failing me. Failing me would be leaving me, please don’t ever do that. I wouldn’t be able to function if you left me.”

The nurse came back with a clipboard, papers, and pen, and Harry set to work filling out the papers for Louis. His hands shook, but Louis’ hands shook worse. Several other nurses came back as well to disinfect Louis’ tummy and to set up some type of curtain over the middle of Louis’ belly. Strangely enough, his epidural seemed to be relaxing him. He was still sniffling, but he stroked at the part of his tummy he could reach and spoke softly to their babies, “I’m so sorry Little Fuzzies… when you’re out here, please, just be okay… for me… I promise you I’ll never let anything hurt you again. Just stick with me. I love you so much, I’ve loved you since the moment I knew about you. You’re always so wiggly and it’s never annoying, babies, I could feel you wiggle and kick all day and never get tired of it. Not being able to feel you in there will only be okay if it’s because I get to hold you in my arms.”

Harry fought tears, and just as he considered suing if the person delivering their baby didn’t show up, two men, both tall, dark haired, and in scrubs, walked in. They seemed to be Doms, and

“Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles?” the first man said. “I’m Dr. Nicco and this is Dr. Gianni. We’ll be delivering your babies.”

“I just want you to know that if anything happens I’ll sue you for everything you’re worth,” Harry warned immediately. “What’s the procedure?”

“Well first we’ll check on the epidural. How are you feeling Louis?” Dr. Nicco asked.

“Warm all over… but scared,” Louis whispered. “I can still wiggle my toes, does that mean I’m not numb enough? It doesn’t matter actually, just please get my poor baby with the limited oxygen out.”

Dr. Gianni spoke up, “You’re right on track, Louis. Toe moving is good. You’ll be able to feel pressure from our scalpels as well, but it isn’t going to hurt. If you feel the slightest bit of pain, you’re to tell us. We would shake your hands but we’re sterile and we must remain so for your caesarean section.”

Two more nurses came in with gloves, washing their hands at a sink in the far corner of the room. And then before Harry was fully aware of what was happening, Louis’ hand was thrusting out in search for Harry’s own. The two nurses and two doctors gathered around the opposite side of Louis’ curtain, and Harry peeked around the very edge to see what was happening.

“Oh,” Louis gasped, and Harry jumped.

“What, what’s wrong?” he asked anxiously.

Louis’ grip was vice-like, “They’re um… cutting. It doesn’t hurt, I just feel it.”

“Not yet,” Dr. Gianni corrected. “We’re just drawing the cut we need to make. But if your senses there are a little dull then that’s good.”

Harry squirmed impatiently, “Isn’t this supposed to be an emergency? Why aren’t we moving quicker?”

“We are moving quick,” Dr. Nicco assured. “About to make the first cut now.”

Harry had somewhat of an idea of what was happening as Louis’ face crumpled again, tears leaking from his eyes, “I’m so scared sir.”

Harry brought Louis’ hand up to his face, kissing the boy’s knuckles in response. He didn’t have anything else to _say_ to that. Louis had every reason to be scared. Harry was terrified. Terrified to lose any of the children he hadn’t met yet. For something to go horribly wrong, for something to happen to Louis, too. When he had told Louis not to leave him, he hadn’t meant leaving him as in breaking up with him. If he lost Louis, he couldn’t even fathom what he would do. He’d be catatonic without a doubt, however. He needed his boy more than anything.

“About to cut through the uterine wall,” Dr. Gianni said softly.

“Will you look for me?” Louis croaked. Harry refocused on his sub, seeing that Louis was desperately trying to see over the curtain.

There was a gross suctioning sound, and Dr. Gianni spoke again, “One baby in sights, we’re going to pull it out. Suction ready?”

Swallowing hard, Harry leaned carefully without releasing Louis’ hand just in time to see a tiny red baby being lifted. Louis’ breath hitched, and they both waited for someone to say something. To give them a gender, anything. But they were only met with silence, and Harry’s hand fell slack in Louis’ as he watched them suctioning out the baby’s mouth. Louis burst into tears, “Why isn’t it crying?!”

Harry watched them pass the baby, it didn’t even look like a _baby_ Harry was certain his hand was larger, off and wrap it into a towel to bustle it from the room. But then the blanket gave a loud shriek, and Harry was crying too.

“Thank God, it’s alive!” Harry sobbed. “It’s alive.”

The nurse stopped, her brow furrowing as if thinking hard, but then she scurried back over, “I can’t let you hold her, she still needs to be checked up on crying or not but-”

“Her,” Louis wheezed, and the nurse unfolded the blanket a little to reveal a scrunched up little red face. The baby was wrinkly and tiny, her veins heavily prominent beneath her skin. Any hair she had was matted down from the gunk she was covered in. She looked like a little alien, and Harry wanted so badly to hold her. But then the nurse whisked her back off again, leaving both Harry and Louis crying.

Their baby boy could be heard before Harry even leaned to see him. He was screaming, a gurgling cry, before the nurse even suctioned out his mouth. Just like their baby girl he was tiny and red, but Dr. Gianni held a hand out to Harry.

“His lungs sound very well developed, actually… we’ll let you have the honors of cutting the umbilical cord, and then we’ll have to take him to the NICU, too,” the man said.

Harry couldn’t seem to pry himself away from Louis’ grip, but when he did he was crying so hard he almost was afraid he’d miss where the doctor was telling him to cut. He wasn’t even ashamed for crying, so much was happening, they had _babies_. The baby boy was whisked away as well after Louis was shown, and he was still sobbing as they stitched him back up.

“Those were our Little Fuzzies,” he sobbed. “They’re alive, I’m so glad they’re alive.”

After that, waiting was unbearable. Louis’ blood pressure was a little high, so they kept him where he was, although they did remove the curtain from over him and cover him back up, until he was stable again. Nearly their entire wait to move rooms, they still had no word on their babies. Harry was prepared to go look for them himself, knowing that they were probably in the NICU, but then Dr. Nicco came back with a clipboard in his hand.

“I’ve got good news. Not only will you be able to move from this room into a room much closer to the NICU, but your babies seem healthy. Your boy weighs 3.1 pounds and measured 14.1 inches. Your girl weighs 2.11 pounds and measures 13.3 inches. They’re going to need a lot of hospital care these next few weeks, but we expected that. They’re on ventilators for the time being until they can adjust to breathing on their own. It’s actually a lot of work for them, and since they’re so small it’s difficult. We had a small scare with the baby girl as you know, couldn’t get her breathing right away,” the man explained, and Harry’s heart gave a twist. “All their little organs are well developed though, so if Louis has had steroid shots before, that’s most likely to thank for that. I expect your little boy to be off the ventilator within the next day or two. The girl we might have some complications with. She’s the one that required the emergency C-section.”

Louis’ hand clamped over his mouth as more tears spilled over, “It’s all my fault, my poor baby girl…”

“No Louis,” Dr. Nicco said before Harry could reassure his sub. “These are things that just happen. Don’t worry yourself over it, alright? Your babies are going to need you. These next few weeks will seem really stressful, but if you hold on then I think without a doubt that your babies will pull through. Both of them.”

Louis breathed out a shaky breath. “W-When can I see them?”

“As soon as you’re up and walking around,” Dr. Nicco replied. “However, you have to take it easy. Walking will quicken recovery time, but only if you go at your own pace. And no lifting anything more than your baby’s weight for two months, although it might be awhile before you can hold your babies anyway, no sexual activity for two months, and no lifting anything over forty pounds for four months. We’ll give you both little wrist bands to wear so that you’ll be allowed into the NICU. Oh, and we tested the babies for possible patent ductus arteriosus, which is where their heart allows too much blood or not enough blood to flow through, and we don’t think that it’ll be a problem. They seem to have low blood pressure, which could require a blood transfusion, but hopefully not. We’ve got them on a medicine drip through an IV in hopes of normalizing their blood pressures. Seeing them might be a scary sight, they’re several wires and tubes hooked up to them, but it’s to help them. They’re okay right now, just remember that.”

Harry could see Louis’ body relax physically, and the boy nodded his head, “T-Thank you.”

The moment Dr. Nicco left, Harry turned his teary eyes onto Louis, “You’re such a good boy, sweets. You were so brave and strong and I’m so proud.”

“I’m sorry for this…” Louis sniffled. “For not being careful. Because of me we don’t even get to _hold_ them for-”

Harry hushed Louis softly, shaking his head, “You heard Dr. Nicco, we can see them here soon. If they were really bad I don’t think we’d even get to see them.”

Louis scrubbed at his face with two hands, “Are you alright?”

“ _Me_?” Harry shook his head in awe. “I’m wondering the same thing about you, Louis, you… this was a lot to go through and it all happened so fast.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Louis whispered.

“You could have,” Harry hummed. “You did all the right things. You focused on the wellbeing of our babies, put aside your own fears to help them. I was just here to worry with you.”

A nurse came back in to check Louis’ blood pressure and temperature one last time, and then she placed a wrist band on both Louis and Harry, “Mr. Styles, if you would follow along we’re going to take Mr. Tomlinson to his new room now.”

They wheeled Louis there in a hospital bed, but when they reached their new room Louis had to get from one bed to the other.

“I don’t want to get in the bed yet, I want to go see my babies,” Louis told the nurse.

“You don’t honestly expect him to walk there,” Harry started, growing irritated. Their babies had been born nearly two hours before and they’d only gotten to look at them once. “I can take him there in a wheelchair if I need to, just please let us see them.”

“I’ll speak to the doctor,” the nurse promised. “Let’s just get you into the other bed and settled, Louis.”

Harry felt horrible for Louis as he and the nurse helped Louis ease off the bed. Louis clutched a pillow to his abdomen, his breath catching in pain as he stepped down. Harry ended up letting Louis use him as a crutch as the nurse moved Louis’ IV pole. If he hadn’t been worried about hurting the boy, he would have picked him up and placed him in bed himself. Upon a glance at the back of Louis, Harry realized in a panic that Louis was still bleeding, “He’s- the bleeding hasn’t stopped? Why hasn’t the-”

“It’s normal Mr. Styles,” the nurse insisted. “We’ll get him a gown to wear and there’s already a large bed pad on the mattress for any bleeding. It’ll stop in a week or so.”

When Louis was settled back in bed, his clenched eyes fluttered open, “For being cut open, it actually doesn’t hurt when I’m just laying here.”

“Epidurals are marvelous like that,” the nurse hummed. She had some sort of strange bag and tube, and Harry realized with pity towards Louis that it was a catheter. Louis remained still as the nurse put it in him, but it was obvious that Louis was in discomfort. “I’ll go talk to the doctor and if he says you’re good to move around I can bring you a wheelchair.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, maybe a bit colder than necessary, but given the circumstance he couldn’t even feel guilty.

He dragged the room’s recliner closer to Louis’ bed, leaning and kissing the boy softly. “If they don’t give you a wheelchair I’ll just carry you there. We’ll go see our babies.”

“It’s already weird without them in there,” Louis said sadly. “I just want to hold them and kiss them and talk to them.”

Harry could see the Louis was about to cry again, so he quickly sat down and seized Louis’ hand in his own, “Hey, sweets… our babies need names. You’ve been trying to make me name them with you I think and I’ve always put it off but now they’re here, they can’t just be nameless. What should we call them?”

“We can decide when we see them,” the boy said softly, his eyes falling onto the door as he waited for the nurse.

Harry pulled his phone from his pocket, glancing down at the time to find that he had several missed calls and a view voicemails. He ignored them however, sliding his phone back into his pocket. “I wonder what time our babies were born.”

“What day even _is_ today?” Louis frowned. “I think the epidural affects my thinking process.”

“It’s August 4th,” Harry provided.

Louis’ head snapped back to the door however as nurse wheeled in a wheelchair, smiling at them, “We’ll check your vitals once more and then you’ll be good to see your babies.”

Harry could see just how anxious Louis became then, his hands trembling and playing with his engagement ring as the nurse gave him a gown to slide onto his arms and put a blood pressure cuff on him. The moment the nurse gave them the okay Louis was already trying to get up on his own.

“Easy,” Harry said softly, gripping onto Louis’ arms. “I’ll help you, pet.”

Louis’ nose was scrunched in pain as he sat into the chair, fixing his gown around himself without bothering to have it tied in the back. Harry gave him the pillow he’d been holding to his stomach as well, and then the nurse led the way as Harry wheeled his boy down the hall to see their babies. He had to be careful, wheeling Louis’ IV pole along as well. The nurse showed them how to get into the NICU, and she was attempting to give them a quick tour around, but the couple were far too preoccupied with scanning warmers and bassinets for any signs of what could be their babies.

“Some of these babies have been here for nearly two months now, but I think all the babies we have at the moment are doing very well.”

“Where are _our_ babies?” Louis asked. “I want to see them.”

The nurse took them back towards a room with larger looking warmers. The few babies inside were much smaller than the ones in the previous room. They all seemed too small for the little nappies they wore, and it made Harry want to see their babies even more. Louis was the first to spot them, and he gave a muffled sob. “The babies with the blue wristbands, those are my babies aren’t they? I can see their dark hair, I’m pretty sure they both had dark brown hair.”

Harry wheeled Louis up to the warmers the boy pointed to, and just as Louis had thought, the little wristbands, although big on one baby and even bigger on the other, read _Styles_. Both babies in the warmers were hooked up to all sorts of tubes and wires that made Harry’s chest ache. There were two tubes in their noses, a tube down their throats, and a small IV in their hands, all taped down to their reddish tinted skin. Their hair, no longer wet, was a dry curly fuzz on their heads. They had socks on their little feet, a blue pair and a pink pair. Their baby girl was a tiny bit smaller than her brother, her eyelashes seemingly longer, and her lips a bit poutier. But both were so beautiful to the Dom.

Tears spilled over Harry’s eyes, and he gripped onto Louis’ shoulder as he croaked out, “So perfect, Louis. They’ll be so perfect.”

“They’re so small,” Louis hiccupped. He looked to the nurse who was checking the heart monitor also attached to their baby boy. “Both of them are, they’re so tiny. Can I… can I touch them?”

“I don’t see why not,” the nurse responded. “But they told you that you can’t hold them yet, right?”

Harry pushed Louis a tiny bit closer to the little baby boy and he himself stepped over to their baby girl. Ever so softly, he grazed his hand carefully over her fuzzy hair, whispering out with a choked voice, “You certainly live up to the name Little Fuzzy, baby girl.”

“They’re so still,” Louis croaked. “Why are they so still, inside me it’s like the moved nonstop-”

“They’re resting,” the nurse assured. “Being born is a lot of work. They were certainly squirming earlier, however. They don’t take fondly to their tubes. We’ve had to make sure they don’t pull up their tape by knocking the tubes around.”

“I love you both so much,” Louis sniffled to the babies, craning his arms out to the best of his ability so he could touch both his babies at the same time. “I can’t wait to hold you and sing to you.”

“Think of any names yet?” Harry asked.

“Blaine Edan Styles,” Louis whispered. “For our baby boy.”

“I like it,” Harry hummed, still softly stroking over the head of their baby girl. “And this lovely Little Fuzzy?”

“Uh… well I have a middle name?” Louis offered. “If you like it. Edelena.”

The Dom held his hand up to give a weak measurement of the tiny baby girl. The span from the base of his palm to the tip of his middle index finger was bigger than she was, “Brielle.  Like Bri and the letter L. Brielle Edelena Styles. We’ll be _those_ parents. Naming both our babies with B names.”

“Blaine and Brielle,” Louis sniffled. “Our Little Fuzzies.”

Harry leaned down and kissed Brielle on the forehead before moving to do the same to Blaine, and Louis pulled at the back of the Dom’s shirt to get his attention. Harry turned to look at his sub, and Louis held his arms out. Leaning down, Harry kissed Louis softly, cupping the boy’s cheek. He tried to thumb away Louis’ tears, but it was pointless as Louis only continued to cry. He was crying himself, so he eventually just gave up. But as Louis turned his attention back to their babies, touching and fawning over their tiny hands, Harry told Louis what Louis had told him a countless amount of times.

“Thank you sweets… thank you for the beautiful babies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Louis stayed with the babies for as long as the nurse let them, which was about the time span of an hour. The Dom simply stroked the soft fuzz of their little heads and listened to Louis ramble on to them, his voice soft and enamored.

“We didn’t even get your room painted yet Little Fuzzies, or set up for that matter,” the boy cooed. “But um… sir, will we have it set up by the time they come home?”

“Mhmm,” Harry agreed. “They’ll have a place ready for them when they get to come home.”

Louis tilted his head, examining Blaine while Harry held a pinky up to Brielle’s foot, in awe at the fact that his littlest finger was twice the size of his baby girl’s foot. The sub touched the back of his neck in confusion however, pushing at his collar a little, “They don’t have… their Dom or sub markings, those aren’t there?”

“They fade in,” Harry frowned. “You can kind of see the start of them, the swirls. They just aren’t colored yet. We’ll know soon enough. Until then, we might have to get your tutor back in fairly quickly if you’ve already forgotten these things.”

“And our babies?”

“I can take care of our babies while you learn,” Harry chuckled. “They’re much more interesting than my emails.”

Louis cracked a small smile, his heart swelling for both his babies and his Dom. But then their baby boy woke up extremely unhappy, squirming weakly with his little arms hitting his tubes, and the nurse quickly and nervously asked them to leave.

“You can come back in two hours, but we do need a bit of time to work and make sure they’re receiving everything they need,” she explained.

And so it was with a heavy heart that Harry wheeled Louis away, having to be helped by another nurse so that Louis’ IV pole wouldn’t tip. As Harry helped Louis move onto the bed, the nurse had him lean forward so she could remove Louis’ epidural. She gave Louis two little pills in replacement for his pain control and told him to call if they needed to up his dosage. Louis didn’t seem to care much about his pain, simply playing with the scratchy hospital blanket.

Before Harry even got the chance to talk to the boy, Dr. Gianni entered the room with some sort of folder in his hands.

“Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson, we’ve got a little bit more paperwork for you to fill out,” he said. “Although I understand this is probably the last thing you want right now. However, I have also received you a copy of some of our records, basically something parents like to put in baby books or other things like them. It just has the birth date, time, weight, and measurements for the babies as well as their little footprint ink stamps.

Louis instantly thrust his hand out eagerly for the folder, and the man lifted an eyebrow as he looked to Harry. Harry took the paperwork but simply motioned for the doctor to hand over the folder with their babies’ information to Louis. Louis was the one who had been received the worst end of things, had wanted these babies for so long, so Harry figured Louis should get to see the folder if he wanted the folder. He did sit next to him, though, to look himself.

 **Female**  
1:45p.m  
2.11 LBS 13.3 IN

**Brown Hair**

**Blue Eyes**

**Male**  
1:49p.m  
3.1 LBS 14.1 IN

**Brown Hair**

**Green Eyes**

At the bottom of each identification column was their babies’ tiny little footprints, and Louis lightly touched both ink marks with his fingertips.

“When will I be able to hold them?” Louis whispered.

“As soon as they’re breathing, eating, and managing their own body heat,” Dr. Gianni assured. “Until then we of course will allow you to visit. Being an NICU hospital we have rooms made for parents who aren’t quite willing to leave their babies just yet, but Louis based on how well you’re up and moving around soon will tell us how soon you can go home. I estimate in a day or two, maybe three or four tops. Also, I’ve given you the forms to apply for their birth certificates. We’ll send those in for you, and I’m sure they’ll be completed and returned to us for our records so you could just pick them up here if you would like?”

Harry simply hummed in agreement, but he pulled his phone out once more to find that it was already nearly 8pm and that he had an even greater number of missed calls than before. Niall and Liam would most likely be wondering where they were, and he suspected that it was them. But upon scrolling through his call log, he found that he had calls from both Niall, Liam, Mark, and even Jay had called him.

His nose scrunched, and as soon as he had mumbled his thanks to Dr. Gianni and waited for the man to leave the room, he moved closer to the hospital room’s window, setting the clipboard and paperwork down in a nearby chair, and called Mark first. He had a feeling that he knew why both their friends and family had called. Mark answered almost instantly.

“Harry?!” Mark’s voice asked anxiously. “Thank God, I’ve been trying to reach you all day. I saw the news, the- is Louis okay? The babies, are-”

“Louis and the twins are fine,” Harry said softly, his eyes flickering to Louis. “Do you want to talk to him?”

“I… please?” Mark croaked.

Harry moved to hand his phone over to Louis, and Harry’s hand lingered on Louis’ as he passed the mobile, “It’s your father, pet.”

Louis pressed the device to his ear, his lip trembling, “Hi dad,” he said, lifting a hand to wipe at his wet eyes. Just having his dad on the phone made him want to cry, he had to tell his dad that he had his babies too early, had to tell him how tiny his grandbabies were.

“Hi Lou, how are you?” His father’s soothing voice sounded through the crisp speaker. Louis shrugged to himself, looking around the room, anywhere but where Harry sat.

“I-uh,” he took a deep breath. He didn’t want to freak out his dad by crying, “I’m okay, my stomach hurts a little. I had- I had to have the twins early. An emergency C-section,” he took a deep breath again, holding it as he listened to the silence on the line.

“Harry said they were okay, so they’re okay?” Came a shaky voice a moment later.

“Yeah, they’re okay so far. They’re in the NICU and the doctors said they’ll be there a while. I haven’t been able to hold them yet,” Louis sniffled, lifting a shaky hand to wipe at his eyes again.

“Can I come see you?”

Louis lifted his head to look at Harry, seeing the man was sitting down, his face in his hands. “Uh, can you come tomorrow?” Louis asked, not sure if he could handle his dad right then. “And not bring mom?” He added and Harry moved his hands from his face to connect eyes with Louis. They were rimmed red and puffy.

“Yeah, I’ll come tomorrow, you sound tired Lou. Take a nap or something and get plenty of sleep tonight,” his father told him and Louis nodded letting out a shaky breath.

“Okay, yeah. I’ll talk to you later,” Louis pulled the phone from his ear and hung up before his dad could say goodbye.

“I’ll call Liam and Niall and tell them about what happened. I don’t think we can get the clearance to take the babies home, no matter how good a doctor Liam is,” Harry added, looking from Louis to the floor. “I’ll have him visit tomorrow. I know you don’t want to go home so we’ll stay here for a while yeah? Then go home and visit them every day until they can come home with us,” Harry sniffled, lifting a hand to wipe at his nose.

Louis nodded, rubbing a hand over his stomach. It wasn’t flat just yet but Louis was sure it wouldn’t take long to get that way. “I miss them already,” Louis shifted uncomfortably on the hospital bed. However, it was some sort of airbed, and so if he moved it automatically adjusted to accommodate to his form. It just didn’t accommodate pleasantly. He grabbed the pillow they had given him, holding it to his stomach in hopes of making the dull ache leave. The medicine they gave him was helping, but it didn’t take all the pain away.

“I miss them too. I love you,” Harry said, looking back at Louis with wide sincere eyes. Louis nodded and forced a smile on his lips. He couldn’t keep frowning, it wasn’t good to frown all the time. His babies may have been born early but they were okay so far, that’s all he could hope for.

“I love you too,” Louis whispered, folding his hands in his lap.

“I’m going to put those paps in prison for the rest of their lives,” Harry promised, his voice hard. “I will not let any of them get away with this. If we had lost them I’d be going to prison for murder,” Harry’s eyes darkened thinking about all the blood he would be willing to shed if his family had been hurt worse.

Louis reached for Harry longingly, his face crumpling, and the older man walked over to lean down and hug his boy.

At that moment, a nurse entered the room with a tray of food for Louis, “Hello, dear. Tomorrow you can order what you want, but today I’ve been instructed to give you some soup, green beans, and tea, is that alright?”

“I’m not very hungry, but yes that’s okay,” Louis whispered as Harry pulled away.

“Mr. Styles, you can go down to the cafeteria and order something if you’d like,” the nurse told Harry.

He simply shrugged, “I believe I’ll stay with Louis, I’m not very hungry either. Tomorrow perhaps, but thank you.”

The nurse placed the tray on some sort of hospital table that could be moved to a position over Louis’ bed, but then she left the two on their own once more. Louis wiped at his eyes, his lip wobbling again as he avoided Harry’s gaze, “Did you tell Liam and Niall yet? You and my dad said that you’re not mad, so maybe they will. _Someone_ has to be mad at me. I’m mad at me.”

“Sweets,” Harry said firmly. “No one is going to be mad at you, do you understand? This wasn’t your fault. I bet they’ll only want to come visit like your father did. Unfortunately I don’t think they’ll be able to visit our babies quite yet but we’ll take lots of pictures to show them, hmm? We can pick colors for the baby room and hire painters to go in. Liam and Niall can go get those cribs you wanted, just tell them the ones and I know Marideth will know which ones you mean.”

“I just want to hold my babies,” Louis said hoarsely.

Harry picked back up the clipboard and sat in the recliner next to Louis’ bed, “Why don’t we fill out the information for their birth certificate instead, yes? Blaine Edan and Brielle Edelena.”

“Styles,” the sub whispered.

Harry’s brow furrowed, “Oh… so you aren’t going to get to be Louis Styles on the birth certificate.”

Louis shook his head sadly, “I’ll be Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry pursed his lips, but then he was pulling out his phone and typing away on a sudden whim. He wasn’t sure if any place would be open, courthouses generally closed before 5pm, but he was going to give it a shot. Someone had to still be around finishing up late paperwork, and if they couldn’t go to them, he’d ask them to come to him and Louis to sign papers for a marriage license. He would pay whatever necessary to get Louis’ last name to Styles before they sent the birth certificates off to be made official. For three times the phone went to voicemail, but upon the fourth time it was answered by a gruff sounding man.

“I’m sorry, but our hours are from-”

“This is Harry Styles,” Harry interrupted. “I know your hours. But I’m willing to pay you a lot of money if you come Oakbrook Hospital with a marriage license.”

There was silence on the other line, and Louis was staring at Harry with great confusion, but the man finally replied, “I could lose my job.”

“Name your price,” Harry insisted.

More silence, and then a deep sigh, “Oakbrook Hospital? Before I come however, do you have identification and proof of residency? Residency beyond twenty-one days, that is. And do you have two witnesses and both members of the party wishing to marry?”

“I can get two witnesses,” Harry said quickly.

“Very well,” the man sighed. “I’ll be there in roughly twenty-five minutes.”

“Thank you, I can assure you I’ll pay well,” Harry said quickly, and he gave the man his cellphone number just in case before he hung up the phone.

Before Louis could question Harry, the Dom was finding Liam’s number and calling him. However, he seemed to have momentarily forgotten the circumstances they were in, and he winced as Liam was automatically shouting questions into the phone, “Harry oh fucking Christ you finally picked up! Louis, is he-”

“Liam calm down and listen for a few seconds-”

But the man on the phone was inconsolable, “Okay, okay, you don’t sound upset so I think it’s safe to say that Louis is alright but the babies, are they-”

“What, I would still be upset if the babies weren’t okay so just listen to me, Louis and our babies are fine,” Harry huffed. “We’re at Oakbrook Hospital, but we need you and Niall here to sign something for us. I mean, I guess we could have nurses sign it but- oh, and can you bring mine and Louis’ birth certificates from the files in my desk as well as an old bill from the trash?”

“Uh… I guess?” Liam said in confusion

“Good, then yeah, will you come?”

“We’ll be there soon,” Liam said immediately. “They’re okay?”

“They’re okay.”

Harry hung up the phone, looking to where his sub was waiting impatiently for him to explain what was going on. Shifting again in attempts to get comfortable, Louis asked, “Sir, who was on the phone the first time? Did you say _marriage_ license?”

“We’ll still have a wedding,” Harry assured. “We’ll just be doing things backwards. You wanted to be Louis Styles on the birth certificate, so you’re going to be Louis Styles. We’ll make our marriage legal right here, and then when our babies are big enough we’ll have a wedding.”

Louis blinked at Harry in shock, his eyes wide, “So today will be our official anniversary _and_ our babies’ birthday?”

“If you want it to be, yes,” the Dom nodded, reaching to take Louis’ IV free hand. “You’ll be my husband today, all we need is your signature.”

The subs eyes welled with tears, and Harry felt him squeeze his hand with all the strength the younger boy could muster, “Yes, I want that. I want to be your husband and I want to be Louis Styles on our babies’ birth certificates.”

Thumbing Louis’ tears away, Harry smiled and place a soft kiss on Louis’ lips. Not only did he have two new wonderful children, but he was gaining Louis as his husband as well, and what had started out as a terrifying day was suddenly becoming the best day of Harry’s life, with the day that he had met Louis coming in at a close second.

The older man fawned over Louis’ comfort then as they waited for their friends, making sure he had enough blankets and pillows and that he wasn’t in too much pain. Liam and Niall made it before the man bringing the marriage license, calling Harry from the main lobby to get Louis’ room number. They figured that since visiting hours were almost over they’d only be turned away if they asked one of the nurses, so they planned on finding their own way up. Harry had to look at the whiteboard in Louis’ room with all of his information written on it, but he quickly gave it to them.

Liam was first to rush into the room, the things Harry requested in his hands and his eyes wide and anxious, “I saw- on the news, there was-”

But then Niall was clamping his hands over his mouth as he looked at Louis in horror, “Your stomach… where’s the baby bump?”

Liam’s head whipped to Harry, “You said they were alright!”

Harry held up his hands in a soothing manner, but he reached out and took their things from Liam to place near Louis’ food tray, “They’re in the NICU, but the nurses say that they’re healthy… they’re just premature. They need a little extra help.”

Louis’ small frame had seemed to grow even smaller in the bed, and he squeaked out, “They’re named, um… Blaine and Brielle.”

“What happened?” Liam asked. “Was it an early labor because of your fall?”

“Something about… the placenta detaching?” Harry supplied.

Liam’s eyes widened, “Placenta abruptio?”

Harry noted the growing look of stress on Louis’ face, and he quickly tried to avert the conversation elsewhere. Louis didn’t need more stress, he’d already had a hard day as it was, “But our babies are fine, so honestly Liam it’s unimportant. I’m sorry you didn’t get to deliver them, but it was kind of a surprise for everyone. They’re healthy and that’s all that we ask for.”

“I like the names, what are their middle names?” Niall shyly went to sit next to Louis, patting his hand.

“Blaine Edan and Brielle Edelena,” Louis said softly.

“Ed uh what?” Niall arched a brow.

Louis cracked a genuine smile for the third time that night, slowly enunciating out their baby girl’s name, “Bree-el Ed-uh-lay-nuh.”

Niall smirked, “Their middle names both sound suspiciously close to Edward. As in Harry’s middle name.”

Louis blushed, and Harry arched his brow. Liam had been saying something to him, but he was too focused on his sub, “Hold that thought Liam… pet, did you choose the middle names since they were close to Edward?”

“Yes sir…” Louis squeaked.

Harry pursed his lips, “I’m actually quite flattered… what about Blaine, was there a specific reason for Blaine?”

The younger boy seemed hesitant, and Harry figured that if they didn’t have Liam and Niall as an audience he’d be rambling away about the names, but he eventually spoke, “I’ve just always liked the name. I used to have a stuffed lion named Blaine when I was younger.”

“That’s nice,” Harry hummed. “I like the name Blaine, too, sweets. I chose Brielle on a bit of a whim, I must admit. I was scrolling through baby names on my phone as we waited for them to get you a room. I saw it and I liked the look and the ring it had to it. Like Gabrielle, but shorter. We could call her Bree or even Elle.”

Liam smiled, “I _do_ like the names… but I’m guessing that if they’re in the NICU that only the daddies are allowed to see them so far. Are they Doms or subs? Or is there one of each?”

“There marks haven’t faded in yet, we’ll know in a few days,” Louis replied. “Either way, I just love them so much. They’re small and they’re a bit strange looking at the moment but _I_ think they’re beautiful.”

“They are,” Harry agreed. “They’re very lovely.”

“If everything is okay though, what was so urgent about coming here?” Liam asked.

“We need you and Niall to sign our marriage license,” Harry replied.

Both men looked stunned, but Niall laughed after several moments, “One bomb after another. What’s next?”

“Hopefully nothing today,” Louis requested. “I’m not sure how much more I can take.”

Harry’s phone was suddenly ringing, and he realized that the man bringing their marriage license had probably arrived. He looked to Liam and Niall, “I’m just going to go get him so he gets up here quicker. Stay here and keep Louis company.”

Harry hurried to the elevators, riding down with a mother and her small boy. The little guy had curls and blue eyes, and Harry hadn’t really paid any mind to children before as he found them loud and messy, but he found himself wondering what his own children would look like when they were older. They undoubtedly had his hair, but he hadn’t gotten to see their eyes yet, and he didn’t quite trust what was on the paper. They were so small he wasn’t sure how their eyes would be anything but the usual baby blue. He hoped they became Louis’ blue, however. He quite liked Louis’ blue.

The man Harry decided was the man he wanted was standing in the middle of the lobby looking rather confused. He had a folder tucked under his arm and his phone pressed to his ear, and he was grey haired and wearing a suit. Harry approached him, “Are you… the marriage license guy?”

“Henry Lihoy, yes, are you Harry Styles?”

“That’s me,” Harry said quickly. “I’ll take you to where my fiancé and witnesses are.”

The ride up in the elevator was fairly quiet, except for Henry looking over to Harry and asking, “And can you pay upfront?”

“Of course. Cash or check?”

Henry seemed satisfied by that, but he didn’t answer. He simply followed Harry to Louis’ hospital room, opening up his folder with the documentation they needed to sign. After he had examined their identification and proof of residency, the procedure seemed quick and painless, but for some reason Harry’s hand still shook as he signed his name, feeling his eyes watering a bit. He passed the folder and pen for Louis to sign, and when Louis had wobbily signed his name as well, he handed the folder back to Henry with tears spilling over his cheeks.

Harry leaned and kissed Louis, giving a teary grin himself, “Husband.”

“I’ll make the official documentations to the paperwork in the morning,” Henry sighed after Liam and Niall had signed for witness signatures. “You’re legally married… I’m not a priest though, so like. I can legally pronounce you husband and husband. There you go.”

Harry pulled out his wallet, thumbing through the many notes he had, “How much?”

“Just give me £10,” he sighed. “That’s how much the license costs. I won’t make you pay more.”

Harry gave the man £100 instead, thanking him for his kindness, and then he sent him on his way. Louis was still sniffling, wiping at his eyes and looking at his ring. The Dom couldn’t resist moving to kiss Louis once more, “I’ll get us both wedding bands when the time comes, as well.”

“I love you so much,” Louis croaked.

“I love you, too, Louis Styles.”

*~*~*

A nurse eventually returned and politely asked Liam and Niall to leave since visiting hours were over. They both gave Louis soft hugs before departing and promising to be back the next day. Almost immediately Louis asked if they could visit their babies again, and the nurse seemed as if she were going to deny the boy for several moments. But at Louis’ crumpling face, Harry was quick to intercede, “Just for a bit… so he can say goodnight to them before he goes to sleep.”

“Very well,” she sighed.

So Harry helped Louis back into his wheelchair and they made their way to the NICU. The last time, their babies had been sleeping, but as they approached the warmers, it was instantly noticeable that Blaine’s eyes were open, his brow furrowed and the socks he wore moving as he wiggled his toes. Their skin was still slightly red and their veins still prominent. Harry remembered hearing a nurse say how it wasn’t only a preemie thing, but newborn babies were sometimes like that too and that they would look less like aliens and more like babies after a few days.

“Oh my goodness, look at his little eyes,” Louis croaked. “They _are_ kind of green. Still blue, but-”

“But they’ll darken,” Harry finished in awe. “They’ll be a lot like mine.”

Louis cooed, reaching to softly hold the tiny hand not hooked up to IVs, “Hello little baby boy… hello my Little Fuzzy.”

His little eyes fluttered closed however, and Louis reached to stroke over his fuzzy little head. Harry leaned over to check on Brielle, halfway wishing that she would open her eyes as well. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, “Goodnight, baby girl. Sleep well.”

He did the same for Blaine, and Louis was attempting to lean to kiss Brielle when he suddenly squeaked and pulled back in alarm, “Is- is the side of her warmer wet? Is something leaking, is she-”

Harry rushed to touch the side of the warmer, finding it dry, and then he looked to the front of Louis’ gown. A nurse who had seemed to overhear them, came over in concern, “Everything alright dears?”

“My gown is wet in the front, I just leaned to kiss Brielle goodnight and-”

“Are you lactating?” she asked. Louis blinked in confusion, and Harry frowned.

“Isn’t that when he produces milk?” he questioned. “He would have shown pectoral wise, wouldn’t he? He hasn’t really grown there, and anything he does have there we figured it was just healthy weight for the babies-”

“If his pectorals have grown then I’m sure he is lactating,” she assured. “Some carriers won’t even lactate fully until their babies are already born. Something maternal just lets their body know to start producing milk, and then they do. Your babies have feeding tubes, however, so if you want to breast feed them later on, which is actually very good for preemies, then you can use what is called a pump, and bottle your milk. That way you won’t dry up being separated from your babies like you are. Once they’re off their ventilators we can prepare them for your milk even if they still haven’t adjusted to suckling. Basically we’ll just swab the insides of their mouths with a bit of your milk until they accept it orally, and then we can give it to them through the feeding tube that is currently in their nose and down into their stomach.”

Louis looked completely stunned, “It’s… good for them to have _my_ milk?”

“Good for you both,” she insisted. “Good for them physically, good for you physically and mentally. This is another way you can connect with your babies without holding them.”

“How do I do it then?” Louis asked quickly. “Pump milk I mean.”

“Have your nurse on duty bring you a pump, we have plenty that you can rent. They’re clean, don’t worry,” she chuckled. “She’ll instruct you on how to do it. However, I suggest sleeping and eating a decent meal before. It’ll be hard to pump at first, you probably will only get a little, but it’ll increase the more you do it.”

“Thank you…” Harry replied. “We’ll do that.”

Harry figured that Louis was already willing to do it as well if it meant it would be good for him and their babies, but Harry was onboard too. Whatever was best for his family, he would see to it that they received just that. Louis finished up his goodbyes to their sleeping babies, fixing their socks multiple times and repeatedly kissing their heads and cheeks. He was clearly trying to find reasons to stay longer, and Harry wasn’t about to protest. Harry wanted to see his babies, loved it very much already, but Louis _needed_ to see them. They had practically been a part of Louis, and without them there Harry couldn’t even imagine how lost Louis had to feel. It only reminded him just how strong of a sub he actually had.

Like the last time, Louis cried on the way back to their room when they had to leave. Harry didn’t think it would be just a first few times thing. Leaving their babies for someone else to take care of was something that would always be hard, and it would be even harder when they actually had to leave the hospital. But Harry wasn’t about to push Louis into that.

The Dom helped Louis into the hospital bed, helping him get comfortable and ringing for the nurse to get Louis more pain medicine so he could sleep comfortably, “Tomorrow after you eat we’ll have the nurse get us a pump and explain further on how the process works.”

“Okay,” Louis said softly. “But can we see our babies first?”

“Of course, pet,” Harry agreed, stroking Louis’ messy hair away from his face. “We can see our babies first.”

Harry sat beside Louis’ bed in the recliner, holding his boy’s hand as the nurse came and gave Louis two more pills to take. She closed the curtains and turned out the lights for them, but lights from Louis’ IV pole still gave the room a tiny bit of illumination. It was nearly 10pm, and Louis was out almost instantly, his grip on Harry’s hand going slack as he breathed deeply. Harry didn’t let go of Louis’ hand, however, it was a nice comfort. His husband, he was holding his husband’s hand. They would get to wake up in the morning and go visit their two lovely babies. And despite being in the hospital, despite being unable to actually cuddle his sub, his _husband_... Harry fell asleep happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥
> 
> Thank you for being so patient and understanding! We tried to get this out as soon as possible rather than waiting until Sunday because you guys were so great about it. ♥ - Elsie


	10. Chapter 10

It was impossible to sleep soundly in the hospital despite their door being closed. They could still hear all of the sounds around them, Louis’ IV would beep when it was out fluids, and so eventually the nurse just unhooked Louis from it and took out his catheter. However, it meant Louis had to get up several times during the remainder of the night to hobble to the bathroom. Harry followed along each time, quietly as if he were just Louis’ shadow, and stood close by while Louis relieved himself. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been in the bathroom before while Louis peed, and Louis figured the Dom wanted to make sure that he didn’t fall.

Despite the environmental factors, Louis had trouble sleeping anyway, his brain on overdrive. The pain medicine helped by making him groggy, but it couldn’t take the thought of his Fuzzies off his mind. He was constantly wondering how they were, if they were awake, if they were warm enough in their little incubators. Going from having them inside him where he had somewhat of an idea of how they were doing to going to only seeing them for an hour every two hours wasn’t working out for him. That, and he felt as emotional as he had in the earlier stages of his pregnancy.

On the bright side, the few things positive in his life, he had his baby girl and his baby boy, and he was officially Louis _Styles_. Just thinking about it made his heart feel like it was so big it could burst. Around 6am Louis couldn’t sleep anymore, but the nurse said he’d have to wait a bit to see his babies as 6am was when all of their little vitals were checked. So instead, he ate breakfast and then the nurse brought him a pump to try out.

“I just… put these here?” Louis asked, flushing red as he held the two pumps up to each pec.

“At first, yes,” she explained. “If one pectoral is slightly fuller than the other, even though it might be uncomfortable, you’ll want to use the other to try and even them out. Too much use will cause greater milk production. So you’ll alternate depending on how much production you have, like switching back and forth as if you were nursing your actual baby.” Louis’ face fell a little, and the nurse seemed to feel guilty for a few moments before she continued. “I don’t think you’ll have too much of a problem. You’re only just now starting. It’s good to practice a little bit before you actually start nursing anyway, and this will be very good for your little babies when they’re off their ventilators.”

It was a bit embarrassing with the nurse in the room still, and even though Louis didn’t know what he was doing, he wanted her to leave. She did eventually, leaving him with the weird pumps. They were pretty uncomfortable, and the lack of milk he was pumping was extremely frustrating. Like the nurse said, he could only fill up a tiny bit of the bottom of the bottles. Harry was fairly encouraging, however, simply moving the surprisingly heavy pump since Louis wasn’t supposed to lift much.

“She said it would take a bit for you to really start producing,” the Dom reminded. “I think you’re doing very well.”

Around 7:30am Louis was sitting on the edge of his bed with a pillow clutched to his abdomen.

“I’ll just walk, I don’t want to have to wait for a nurse to bring me a wheelchair,” Louis said decidedly.

“No, pet,” Harry disagreed. “Even if you can make it there you’d have to stand as we visit our babies.”

“It’s going to take forever,” Louis whimpered.

Harry pressed the nurse’s call button anyway, “You need a wheelchair. We’ll see our babies soon and I’ll try to talk the nurses into letting us stay longer than usual.”

The younger boy twiddled his thumbs anxiously, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. He was more than ready to fawn over his little babies, ready to stroke their tiny heads and feel their fragile hands in his own. Their little limbs had been curled up close to them when he had visited them twice the night before, making them look even smaller, and he hadn’t been able to get one of them to grip onto his finger. But like the nurse had said, they had only just been born and they were sleepy little babies. Louis himself was still exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep any longer with the thought of seeing his babies pressing at all areas of his mind.

“Sir, do you think they were okay without us through the night?” Louis asked anxiously.

The older boy stood beside Louis, smoothing his messy hair back, “They probably think that it’s much too loud and far too bright, but I think they were okay during the night. I’m sure they missed your voice and heartbeat.”

Louis felt his heart break just a little bit more, and his eyes welled up with tears, ‘“My poor Little Fuzzies…”

“Oh, pet,” Harry murmured sadly, hugging Louis’s head to him gently so as not to hurt the boy’s abdomen. “Everything will be okay. Cheer up, sweets, we’re going to go visit our babies.”

The nurse on duty eventually hurried in, her eyes falling on Louis in slight concern, “Oh dear. More pain medicine?”

Harry shook his head, “Can we have a wheelchair? Maybe one that’s stationed permanently in our room, please. We’d like to visit the NICU.”

“I’ll have to check with the NICU to-”

“We’d like to visit the NICU,” Harry replied, a bit firmer. “We asked an hour or so ago and we were denied, but these are our children and we would like to see them. I understand that it’s best to give the nurses space to ensure our babies are receiving the absolute best so that they can be healthy, but I need my boy healthy, too. He’s worrying himself sick over our babies and I’m anxious to see them as well. So if you would kindly get us a wheelchair.”

As the nurse scurried away to do as Harry asked, Louis sniffled a little, “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome, sweets,” Harry replied softly. “They can’t really provide a logical reason for us not to see our babies, I mean it’s not like we would be in their way. We aren’t even allowed to hold them.”

Harry released the younger boy, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head, “I’m going to step out for a moment to call a few people, alright pet? I need to tell them that I won’t be working… and I also need to contact my lawyer.”

Louis’ eyes widened, “You aren’t suing the hospital, right?”

The Dom chuckled, but he shook his head, “No. But I _am_ going to try to find the bastard that put us in here. I don’t tolerate people putting my family in harm’s way.”

Louis shivered as Harry’s face grew dark. His Dom could be incredibly scary if he wanted to be. But Louis was partly glad for it. All he ever received was the gentle side of Harry anymore, very rarely making Harry angry with him. Harry’s angry side went out towards people Louis disliked: paps, Nick Grimshaw, hospital nurses that wouldn’t let Louis see his babies.

As Louis waited for Harry to finish his phone calls and the nurse to return with a wheelchair, he played with the remote. The television in his room didn’t have sound they had discovered, but it had little subtitles at the bottom. Louis wiggled himself backwards in the bed, wincing at the tugging of his abdomen, but he finally managed to settle, ignoring the further movement of the airbed. He flipped through the channels in attempts to soothe his jittery nerves, but he froze with a scowl as Nick Grimshaw appeared on the television. Prepared to flip right past, he was forced to a stop at the sight of his name on the bottom of the screen. He suddenly wished that there was sound. Instead, he watched the subtitles flit across the screen as Nick spoke.

_They don’t even know what hospital he’s in, but can I just say that they honestly shouldn’t get in trouble for this? Of course, Dominant Harry Styles will probably sue because he’s too much of a chicken to actually fight his own battles. Seriously though, it’s their own dumb faults for being out so carelessly._

Louis felt enraged that Nick Grimshaw even had the nerve, but it only worsened.

_I suppose I’m not entirely surprised, Louis is far too young and he isn’t emotionally stable enough for children. Harry probably isn’t either, he has absolutely no patience for such a matter. But Louis! Not wearing maternity clothes but whatever he can fit into, letting himself get shoved around in a crowd. If they haven’t already lost those poor babies then I saw someone should take legal action and take them away before they’re further harmed._

Louis smashed the power button on the remote, launching it away from him as his hands flew up to cover his face. They wouldn’t take his babies away, he wouldn’t fucking _let_ them. He _was_ ready for them, he wouldn’t let anything ever hurt them. They had a stable home, and they may not have had a room and cribs yet but they would have them, they’d get the best for their babies.

However, only seconds after Louis had thrown the remote and sent it crashing into the wall, Harry came racing into the room with wide eyes, “Are you alright?! I heard- did you throw the remote?”

But then angry tears were welling in Louis’ eyes along with frightened tears. Nick Grimshaw could convince a lot of people that Louis was a bad parent if he phrased things right, left out what Louis did correctly. His tears spilled over despite his attempts not to cry. It could probably be used towards the emotionally unstable argument, but the thought of someone taking his babies away squeezed painfully at his insides.

“Nick Grimshaw,” he croaked.

“What about him, did you see that old interview? Don’t worry-”

“No there was a new segment on his show and he was talking about _us_ he said I was emotionally unstable and that I- that I didn’t have what it took to care for our babies! He said that someone should take them away!” Louis rushed out, his hands fisting angrily at the blankets.

Harry’s eyes flashed dangerously, “Said that who should? Who should take them away?”

Louis scrubbed at his eyes, shrugging, “The law or something. That they should take them away from us because we aren’t good parents. But we only just got them and they’re our babies! I won’t let them touch my babies, I’ll kill them-”

“ _I’ll_ kill them,” Harry seethed, striding over to Louis to lean down and cup Louis’ face. Despite Harry’s rage, his hands were gentle. “Forget all about it, alright? You don’t need _more_ stress. Absolutely no one is taking our babies from us.”

At that moment, the nurse arrived with Louis’ wheelchair. She frowned at the slightly broken remote, but she simply wheeled the wheelchair to them and left them be. Harry helped a still teary Louis into the wheelchair, fixing both his gown and his hair before he wheeled them from the room and down the hall towards the double doors leading into the NICU.

Louis forgot all about Nick Grimshaw, his babies the only thing on his mind as they moved to the section of smallest babies in the NICU. And much to his joy, both of the fuzzy haired little babies both had little knitted beanies on their heads, Brielle wearing a pink one and Blaine wearing a blue one. To add to Louis’ happiness, both babies were awake. Brielle’s eyes were only half open, but Blaine’s were wide, his little fingers curling and uncurling near his tiny cheek.

“Look at my little babies,” Louis keened. “Such beautiful eyes, mummy’s babies.”

“Mummy,” Harry hummed. “It’s suiting.”

Louis had to sit up straight to see his babies the best he could, but it was more than worth it because he loved looking at them. He couldn’t wait for the ventilators to come out of their little mouths and he couldn’t wait to hold them in his arms and kiss their soft little faces without having to lean into the warmers.

He longed to hear them cry again, but they couldn’t with their ventilators. Their faces would simply scrunch up and their little limbs would flail a bit.

A nurse came over just as Brielle’s face crumpled, and she frowned, “She might need changed…”

Louis’ heart ached just seeing his baby girl upset, and he craned his hand to stroke over her hair, “Don’t cry, baby… mummy wishes he could hold you and change your nappy but this nice nurse will do it.”

Harry placed a hand softly in the middle of Louis’ shoulders, “How long will she need a nappy like that? With the u shape cut out for her umbilical stump?”

“Once the clamp comes off, her stump will dry up and fall off. That’s when she can switch to normal nappies. Or, as normal as they can be. See how big these are on her already? She and her brother both,” the nurse looked to the paper that had only been recently attached to the warmer considering it hadn’t been there the night before. “Little Brielle.”

Louis smiled, “Their names are on their warmers now. That makes me happy.”

“We’ve just been calling them the Styles babies, but yes, it’s nice to have an official title for them. It’s a very beautiful one, too. Elegant, I think it’ll suit her.”

As Louis stroked at Brielle’s cheek, her face smoothed out, her eyelids relaxing instead of scrunching up. The nurse had left to get a nappy, and Harry hummed, “You’re already good at getting them to sleep. That’ll be helpful. I think Blaine is quiet like you. He’s just looking around… only I don’t think he can really focus on and make much sense of things yet.”

“I love that they’ll have your curls,” Louis hummed. “They’re losing the red color of their skin already, too.”

“I just think they’re so beautiful,” Harry said softly. “Beautiful just like their mummy. Do you think they’ll be Doms or subs?”

“I don’t want to label them,” Louis giggled. “Let them decide on their own! Or their little bodies pick the color, I guess. We shouldn’t talk about it, what if it influences them?”

Harry laughed, leaning down close to both kiss Blaine’s head, earning a brow furrow from the little baby, as well as look at the back of his neck, “Their colors might already be fading in. We might know by tomorrow.”

The nurse appeared again, bustling over to change Brielle’s diaper, “That little boy might be off his ventilator tomorrow, too. He’ll still need his feeding tube, IV, and warmer, but breathing on his own is quite the big step. We’ll see how it goes.”

Louis felt a bit nervous for that, “And… if he can’t breathe on his own yet?”

“We’ll get him back on the ventilator and make sure everything is okay,” the nurse assured. “Don’t worry yourself, new Mummy.”

Brielle didn’t appreciate the diaper change, but she seemed to fall asleep in the midst of crying about it. Harry, however, caught Louis’ attention with an urgent, “Look, pet…”

Louis leaned over to look at Blaine, finding that the tiny boy’s blue-green eyes had fluttered closed as well. His little hand was latched onto Harry’s large finger, barely wrapping around the entirety of the digit. Louis’ bottom lip trembled as his heart swelled with love, and tears spilled over his cheeks.

“Sir, I just love them so much,” he sniffled. “I’m so happy we have them, they make me so happy.”

“I love them, too,” Harry gave a shaky chuckle. “This whole gripping onto my finger thing… I’m already worried, they might be able to get whatever they want out of me when they’re older. I didn’t say that though, cover your ears Blaine.”

Louis curled his hand around Harry’s arm as well, leaning his head against his Dom happily as they both cooed over Blaine, occasionally glancing at the sleeping Brielle and cooing over her too so she wouldn’t feel left out if she was awake during any of the time period. Louis never wanted to leave the NICU, his babies took away all his worries. He felt ten times better just being near them where he could talk to them and touch them and see that they were really okay. His father and their friends would be coming later to visit them, but Louis couldn’t be bothered by the thought of leaving his babies just yet. Instead, he and Harry fawned over them a bit more as their hearts were stolen minute by minute by the two tiny babies in the warmers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late and so short! I was busy with school work! I fear that Wednesday's might be hard to get out as well because it seems like I have multiple things due sometime this week for my Journalism class. Ugh. Never become a journalist. I'm not even going to be a journalist anymore. I'm changing my major. Seriously. -Elsie
> 
> ♥Follow us on our tumblrs! Ayla's: [xx](http://louistwinklinson-styles.tumblr.com/) Elsie's: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find us on twitter Ayla: [@KeepCalmBlue](https://twitter.com/keepcalmblue) Elsie: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	11. Chapter 11

“What did you think you were doing?” Harry hissed into his phone. Louis was asleep, just fallen, and Harry had quickly slipped into the hall to call Nick Grimshaw about his little stunt that freaked Louis out. He had YouTubed the show and found it. There were also many google articles bashing Louis and shunning Harry. The Dom could not believe that Nick had the balls to talk against him in such a way.

“I was simply telling everyone the truth, your little sub has no place being a parent,” was Grimshaw’s response.

Harry pulled his phone from his ear for a moment, holding it down by his hip while he took a few deep calming breaths. He didn’t need to cause a scene over a phone call, he didn’t need the hospital kicking him out.

“Listen you little snake. Fuck with my family and I will ruin you. Don’t think I won't give your little Dom a call, I know him very well,” Harry stopped to listen for Nick’s reply. There wasn’t one for a long moment.

“Already got my ass beat over it. I think I’m fine. Just make sure Louis is ready for the Child Protective Services to come tomorrow,” Nick hung up then, the click loud in Harry’s ringing ear. Harry dialed Liam’s number, fingers feeling numb, and waited for the Dom to respond. It was late, almost midnight, but Harry was sure the other man was awake, if not him then Niall.

“Harry?” Liam answered, voice thick with sleep.   
“He called the CPS,” Harry said as he slid down the wall he had been leaning on. He had never felt so small before. A single man was trying to ruin his family’s life and all he could do was sit down and take it all in.   
  
“Who called the CPS?” Liam asked, sounding more awake. The CPS was a big thing, they didn’t take being called very lightly and they would drill Louis like no other.

“Nick,” Harry spoke softly. The door to the room Louis was sleeping in was cracked so Harry would hear the sub talk if he should do so, but the Dom didn’t want to wake the tiny sub up with his own loud talking.

“Fucking shit bro. You good? I can come out there if you- it’s okay love. Go back to sleep,” Liam spoke to Niall and Harry smiled. It was nice that the blonde finally had someone to take care of him the way that he deserved to be treated.

“No, don’t come out until tomorrow. Grimshaw said they’d be here tomorrow,” Harry said, turning his head to peek into the room where Louis slept. Seeing no movement the Dom turned to stare at the floor. “Um, the nurse said that Louis can be discharged once he can stand and walk on his own,” Harry told the Dom.

“Sounds about right. Are you guys going to end up coming home?”

Harry was silent for a moment, looking up and down the quiet hallway. “I don’t know. I know Louis doesn’t want to be away from the twins. Hell, I don’t either but we can’t very well take up a room when another mother with a sicker baby than our babies could use it,” he explained.  

“Are the twins doing okay?” Liam asked and Niall’s soft voice could be heard, mumbling about the babies’ safety.

“Yeah, they’re fine. Mark visited today, so that was a pick up for Louis, too. The nurse said Blaine might be able to be off his ventilator tomorrow. They’ll see how he does,” Harry sighed, lifting his free hand to wipe at his dry face. This hospital was sucking all the life out of him. “I just want to take them home and raise them,” Harry added.

“I-Well, we were going to come back to see you guys today, but something came up. I have something to tell you,” Liam said after a long pause. Harry scrunched his eyebrows, setting his free arm on his knees.

“Well then tell me,” Harry said, peeking into the room again, making sure Louis was still asleep. His tiny frame was curled up, facing the door.

“Niall’s pregnant,” Liam said quickly. There was a squeak of surprise and Harry was sure it was from Niall.

“Oh? How far along?” Harry asked. He had known that Liam took Niall off the shot that prevented him from getting pregnant but Harry didn’t know the blonde sub would get pregnant so fast.

“Oh, ten weeks. It’s a single baby,” Liam said and Harry smiled. There was going to be another baby on the way, babies were just something that Harry now liked the idea of.

“That’s great, Li, how has Niall taken it?” He asked.

“Oh great. He’s so happy. He hasn’t had morning sickness so that’s why it took so long to figure it out. He did throw up at the smell of my cologne so that was indication number one,” Liam chuckled and Harry also did. The man was already making Harry feel a little better, and then he continued. “Don’t worry, Harry. We’ll come tomorrow and talk Louis up, make him sound like the best mother ever. He basically is, after all, I know how much he cares for those Little Fuzzies.”

“They’re perfect, Liam,” Harry murmured. “Small and fragile… I can’t tell who they’ll look like but all I think of when I see them is Louis. Blaine’s little hand doesn’t even wrap around my index finger!”

Liam chuckled, “I’m glad to see you’ve taken to them so greatly. This is coming from the man who didn’t want children getting in the way of his work and life.”

“Well now Louis and my babies _are_ my life.”

Liam chuckled, “Did their marks come in yet?”

“Not yet, but I think we’ll know soon-” at that moment, a confused and groggy voice came from inside the room.

“Sir?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Li,” Harry said quickly. “I think I’ve accidentally woken Louis.”

“Night, Harry,” Liam hummed.

Harry hung up, pushing to his feet and slipping back into the room. Louis had pushed himself up, his brow furrowed as he squinted through the dim room at Harry, “Where did you go?”

“Couldn’t sleep, so I just slipped out to make some calls,” Harry explained softly, hurrying to Louis’ side. “Nothing you need to worry about. Do you need some water or something before you go back to sleep?”

“I have to use the bathroom.”

Harry acted as gentle support to help Louis to the bathroom. The boy was much more stable on his feet, and without his IV pole to tug along or a tubing to trip on, Harry was less worried. Still, a fall could still really hurt Louis what with his stomach incision, and so Harry didn’t want to risk it.

As Louis finished and moved to wash his hands, Harry placed a hand on the small of the boy’s back, “There’s going to be three babies in our house, pet.”

Confusion flitted across Louis’ face as he turned his head to look at Harry, “Three…?”

“Niall’s pregnant,” Harry explained.

Louis’ face lit up then, flinging sink water everywhere in his excitement. He turned completely so he could beam up at Harry, “Really?”

“Let’s have this conversation as we get you into bed,” Harry laughed, attempting to usher the sub from the bathroom. “Come along now, pet.”

Louis barely needed help, however. He still winced now and then, and he still slouched a tiny bit, but he was certainly improving. Something told the Dom that Louis would be released to go home soon, and he knew that Louis wouldn’t be very happy about that.

As Louis settled back into the bed, he reached for Harry’s hand, “So Niall, sir?”

Harry willingly accepted Louis’ outstretched hand as he sat back down in his recliner, nodding his head, “Mhmm. Niall’s ten weeks pregnant. So we’ll have _three_ little babies in the house.”

“I’m so happy for him,” Louis gushed. “I think he’s wanted a baby for a while, maybe even since- ...his last Dom. But anyway, he just would love to touch my tummy when our Little Fuzzies would be wiggling around.”

“I’m happy for them as well. We’ll also have a friend for the babies, so that’s nice, too.”

Louis pursed his lips, glancing at his hospital band, “Can we visit them? Our Fuzzies I mean.”

Harry gave Louis a sad frown, shaking his head, “We aren’t allowed to visit so late at night. Tomorrow at 7am, first thing.”

But then Harry’s heart sank, because he remembered that the CPS was supposed to be showing up. He wanted to warn Louis, prepare the man to prevent further panicking, but he also wanted Louis to be able to sleep. Sitting with one hand holding Louis’ and the other rubbing at his head, he examined Louis as he tried to estimate how badly Louis would freak out.

Louis seemed to know that something was wrong, giving Harry’s hand an anxious squeeze, “What, what’s wrong?”

The Dom chewed his lip, giving Louis a cautious look, “Now… don’t let this worry you, okay? I’m not going to let anything happen. I went out in the hall earlier to tell Nick to lay off, and he told me that he’d called the Child Protection Services.”

Louis’ hands flew to his mouth in horror, “They can’t take my babies.”

“They can’t,” Harry promised. “We haven’t done anything wrong. Tomorrow when they visit-”

“They’re actually coming?!” Louis shrieked.

Harry held his hands out, “Louis, don’t yell like that. Calm down or I won’t tell you anything further.”

The boy covered his face as he began to cry, but he did as he was told, peeking out at Harry between his fingers, “Is it because of me? I was trying to be careful, I didn’t want them hurt-”

“You haven’t done anything wrong,” Harry repeated. “Tomorrow they’ll talk to us and they’ll understand that what Nick said was untrue. They’ll leave us and our babies be. And if they don’t, then I’ll take them to court.”

“Can we please go see them?” Louis moaned. “I always feel so much better when I can see them.”

Harry sighed heavily, trying to wipe the tears from Louis’ face, “Tomorrow, pet.”

Louis’ happy exterior was completely gone, and Harry felt bad for being the one to do it. He supposed he should have waited until they were visiting their babies to tell Louis, but when they were with the babies he didn’t feel like talking negatively. It felt like a sort of omen almost. The nurses on duty always told them to stay positive around the little babies.

“Can you bring me the pump?” Louis sniffled eventually, wiping at his face. “If I can’t go visit them I might as well try to do something to benefit them.”

Harry obliged, but as he helped Louis slide out of the gown he wore and helped him get situated with the breast pump, he spoke firmly to the boy, “After this you really should go back to sleep. Liam and Niall will be coming tomorrow too, so I’ll see if they can bring you some actual clothes to change into. We’ll make it look like everything is okay and they won’t be able to use anything against us.”

Louis only managed to fill up a tiny bit of the bottom before he finally handed the pump to Harry and rang for the nurse to come get the little he had produced. She seemed confused that they were even up, but she took the bottles and returned with new ones shortly. Harry covered Louis up then, stroking over the boy’s hair and kissing his forehead.

“I don’t think I can sleep…”

“Try, Louis,” Harry insisted. “Be a good boy for me.”

“Yes sir,” Louis sniffled.

Harry felt bad, because he understood where Louis was coming from. Their babies were only a little over a day old, and the past day and a half had been incredibly stressful. Harry _knew_ that Louis had to be exhausted, because he himself was exhausted and he hadn’t been carrying two children inside himself only two days prior, nor had he had an emergency birth. All of that was clearly piling up on Louis, and with the CPS threat looming over them, the boy had every right to break down a little.

He fell asleep with tears still on his cheeks, and Harry’s heart broke for him. The one thing that Louis _wasn’t_ doing was worrying about himself. His babies were his main concern, coming above all of his needs. Harry was worried about their babies, too, but he was worried for Louis as well. The older man stayed up a bit longer, despite it being nearly 2am, and he simply stroked Louis’ greasy, since he hadn’t showered since they’d arrived, hair and admired Louis’ pale face. He finally drifted off after a little bit, falling asleep leaning forward with his arms on Louis’ bed and his head on his arms.

He woke to Louis shifting and stroking his hair. Groggily he looked up, blinking a few times before he sat up completely, “Good morning. Time to see our babies?”

“They’re going to make me eat first. I asked them to bring something for you, too, so you could sleep instead of going downstairs. I actually didn’t mean to wake you up. When did you fall asleep?” Louis’ voice was soft, and he looked sad.

“Are you alright?” Harry ignored Louis’ question, wondering what exactly was making Louis look sad.

“I’m okay…”

Harry stood, moving to adjust things around Louis to prepare for the nurse to bring them back food, “You look upset.”

“Well… the CPS. I’m just really scared,” Louis’ voice was choked. “We haven’t done anything wrong and I know we’ll be good parents but Nick Grimshaw likes to deceive people… and if he makes people think that our babies aren’t safe with us…”

Harry wished that Louis wasn’t still healing, as he wanted to gather the boy up in his arms and tell him that everything would be okay. With their babies, things were slowly getting to how they should be. They could be a happy little family, and Harry wasn’t going to let anyone ruin that.

“We can eat and go visit our babies, and we aren’t going to worry about it, okay, pet? Do you want to look at more cribs online or do you still want those black ones?” Harry decided to change the subject away from anything scary. Louis could go off on tangents about things involving the babies, he just needed a little help.

“I like the black ones,” Louis nodded. “Are you okay, sir? You look so tired.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m perfectly fine,” Harry insisted. “We can look at different paint colors, then. I’ll have painters go in, we can hire someone to move furniture into the babies’ room, it’ll all be ready by the end of the week if you want it.”

So Harry sat down beside Louis again, leaning close and handing his phone over to Louis to let the boy buy whatever. The nurse brought Louis some french toast and tea, and Louis nibbled on it while Harry made the necessary calls for the painters.

They planned the entire room out, painting the walls a lovely pastel green. They’d hang white curtains with black design in the windows, matching their babies crib covers, and above both cribs would be their babies’ first names in an elegant script. Louis certainly seemed to have cheered up, but he still looked anxious.

“I want to walk to see the Fuzzies,” Louis requested. “So that I can see them better, it’s hard to see them in the wheelchair. We can take it too in case I need it, but…”

Louis only needed a little assistance getting up, but he walked alright to the NICU while Harry cautiously pushed the wheelchair beside him, prepared to catch the boy if he were to stumble. A passing nurse smiled widely at Louis, “Look at you! You could possibly leave later on this evening!”

Louis’ eyes widened, and he looked to horror in Harry, “I- I want the wheelchair now-”

“We won’t leave them yet,” Harry assured. “We’ll stay.”

As they walked into their babies’ section of the NICU, Harry was torn between watching Louis and looking at their babies. Louis’ entire face would light up at the sight of the little babies in the warmers.

“Babies,” Louis cooed softly, peering into both warmers, but then he gasped loudly. “Harry!”

Harry momentarily panicked, striding up to look at the babies, “What, what’s wrong?!”

But Harry could tell instantly, because there was no longer anything in Blaine’s mouth. The ventilator was gone, and instead Blaine’s tiny tongue poked out. The tiny baby boy still had his feeding tube snaked up his nose and an IV in his little hand, but if he didn’t have a tube down his throat it meant he was breathing on his own.

“Mummy’s baby is getting better so fast!” Louis sniffled happily to Blaine, fixing both Blaine’s little blue booties and his blue beanie.

One nurse that spoke to them quite frequently came over, smiling at them, “He’s off the ventilator and handling it well. Also, if you look at the backs of their necks I think you’re in for a surprise.”

Louis looked to Harry, almost as if asking for permission, and Harry felt so fond of the boy, “I’ll look at Brielle, you look at Blaine?”

Anxiously, Harry sidestepped around Louis to look into Brielle’s warmer. He had to lean over her slightly, as marks were just under the hairline, sometimes even swirling up into the hair, but there was without a doubt color in Brielle’s swirls, and Harry was so happy. Of course, he would love his baby girl no matter what, but her swirls were pink. She was a sub, just like Louis. Harry would see to it that she knew all about being a sub, would make sure she knew when a Dom was treating her how she was supposed to be treated. But then again, he wasn’t exactly willing to think about giving her away to whoever she was matched to quite yet. That wasn’t for several years to come, so until then he would simply love and care for her to the best of his ability.

“Blue,” Louis said through happy tears. “His swirls are blue. He’s a sub like me…”

“Then we have _two_ little subs, because Brielle’s are pink,” Harry said happily.

“Did you hope for a Dom to teach…?” Louis asked curiously. “Are you happy?”

“I don’t think I could be happier!” Harry said softly. “Two little subs, I would have been happy with anything. I’m not concerned about not getting a Dom though, I don’t think these will be the last babies we’ll have. I love these two so much already. I want ten.”

“Oh,” Louis spluttered in shock, and Harry laughed.

“It’s a joke, pet… maybe just two more babies. But we’ll space them out. Or try to,” Harry explained.

He never thought that he would be the one to suggest babies, but things had certainly turned around for him, and all for the better, too.

“Little subs,” the nurse smiled. “And even better news. The doctor wants you to try something with Blaine now that he’s off of his ventilator. He won’t be able to go home yet since he still must be tube fed, but it’s called kangaroo care. It’s basically skin to skin contact between baby and mummy, meaning you’ll get hold Blaine close and we’ll swaddle you both up. Studies show that it improves preemie growth and strengthens the mother-baby bond.”

“Yes,” Louis’ breath hitched, and Harry’s heart stuttered a bit. “Yes, I’ll do it, I want to do that right now.”

“I figured you wouldn’t complain,” the nurse laughed.

“He hasn’t- we haven’t… even gotten to hold them yet,” Harry explained. “This would be the first time.”

“We’re going to wait a day to just to make sure,” she said apologetically. “But tomorrow if everything goes fine with him, you’ll be able to hold him for sure.”

For the rest of the time visiting their babies, Louis had the largest smile on his face. Harry was thrilled as well, slowly but surely their baby boy was improving, and sooner or later their baby girl would be ready to be held, too. When they had to head back to their hospital room, Louis spoke eagerly the entire way.

“Now we really can’t leave if he needs me!” Louis explained. “I mean, I guess I won’t be holding him all the time but if kangaroo care is good for him then I’ll do it as much as they let me. I get to hold our babies finally! Surely they’ll let you hold them, too, sir, do you think so?”

“Perhaps, sweets,” Harry hummed fondly.

Louis’ smile fell away as they approached the room, and Harry looked to find that a well dressed woman was waiting at the hospital door. They hadn’t received much of a warning, but Harry already knew who she was. Louis stumbled a little, and Harry stopped pushing the wheelchair to reach out to soothe him.

“Everything is fine…”

The woman seemed to already know who Harry was, so she spoke out to them, “Mr. Styles, hello. I’m Ruth Alune with Child Protective Services, and I’m here under information that you are unfit caretakers of two infants?”

Harry left the wheelchair to the side of the hall, helping Louis walk closer to the woman, “I believe you were informed wrong. We do have two infants, they’re about two days old. They were just born on August, 4th. However, we’re not unfit caretakers.”

“I’m not accusing,” she said emotionlessly. “I’m just here to ask some questions. The first is for the carrier of the babies.”

“That’s me,” Louis said quite bravely, and Harry rubbed the boy’s back proudly.

Ruth opened up a folder she held in her hand, flipping through a few documents, “Mr… Tomlinson?”

“Styles,” Louis corrected. “We’re married.”

“So the child is not one of wedlock,” the woman murmured, scrawling something down. “While you were pregnant, Mr. Styles, did you ever smoke or chew tobacco, drink alcohol, or use any illegal substances?”

“No.”

She scrawled down Louis’ answer again, “And how old are you?”

“Eighteen, nineteen in December,” Louis responded.

“I see,” she pointed her pen to Harry next. “You, you’re very well known, so it is a fact that at the age of sixteen you were orphaned, correct?”

“Yes,” Harry replied, despite feeling his skin prickle. “Might I add though that age and upbringing really shouldn’t influence a person’s ability to care for their child.”

“Very true, it’s all part of procedure Mr. Styles, just answer the questions I ask.”

Harry knew immediately that the woman was a Dom without even having to look at the back of her neck. Her hair was greying and hung to her shoulders, and the dress suit she wore reminded Harry of the business women that he preferred to avoid.

“May I ask what information has led you to believe that we’re unfit to care for our babies?” Louis asked, his voice softer.

“These children were born two months early, yes?” Ruth nodded.

“By emergency C-section after Louis was roughly bumped by paparazzi while we were out shopping for cribs,” Harry said, trying to contain his anger. Snapping at the woman wouldn’t help their case any. “I’ve already got lawyers looking for information on the man who did it, and we’ll be taking legal action.”

Ruth looked to Louis, “You had an attempted sexual assault from another Dom on you, am I correct?”

Harry could see the color drain from Louis then, and Louis’ voice trembled as he nodded, “Y-Yes.”

“One that you allowed in your home,” she looked to Harry. “Even after the man had also harmed your sub into hospitalization.”

Harry had never felt so weak in his life. The woman in front of him clearly wanted to dominate everyone she spoke to, and the curly haired man didn’t dare try to overpower her with his words for fear that she’d take their babies. But she’d found one of their weakest spots, one of _Harry’s_ weakest spots. The fact that he had let Zayn continue living with them even after the Dom had hurt his _boy_ still ate away at him. Louis had nightmares of the dark quiffed man, Harry knew that he did, and Harry felt that it was his own fault for Louis being harmed twice in the first place.

“He was my best friend at the time and he was the Dom of my other best friend. I only let him stay to protect my other friend…” Harry tried to explain.

“Hmm,” the woman pursed her lips, closing the folder. “I think that’s all I need for now. I’ll take this back to document it and I’ll be back within the week to speak with you again.”

“Have a nice day,” Harry forced out, forcing himself not to look at Louis yet. He couldn’t, he knew the boy would already be unraveling. He could practically feel the tremors coming from Louis.

Only as the woman disappeared into the elevator did Harry turn to Louis, and Louis broke down into shoulder heaving sobs as he slid into Harry’s arms, “Why would she come back if she wasn’t going to take them?!”

“She’s not taking them,” Harry replied hoarsely. “I’ll have a lawyer next time she comes, she’s not taking them. I… I’m so sorry, sweets, because of my mistakes of letting Zayn stay even after… well, she might want to use that against us. If that’s the case I’ll- I’ll do whatever I can to convince her it’s not going to happen again. I’m so sorry.”

Louis shook his head, “It’s not because of you. It’s because I’m young and she probably thinks that what _he_ did to me has me all messed up, and I know that I still am a little messed up but I’ll _never_ let it harm our babies. I’m okay. We’re okay.”

“Yeah… we’re okay, everything will be fine. No one will take our babies. I’m not going to let anyone bother our family,” Harry gently ushered the boy into their room, “Let’s get you sitting down. You’ve been standing forever.”

Harry tried to focus on happier things as he helped a trembling Louis into the hospital bed and tucked him in, thinking of how Louis would get to hold Blaine and of how their babies were little subs, but his mind kept drifting to Ruth Alune and her grey streaked hair and ridiculous dress suit. He kept thinking about how if it was because of him that their lovely little babies were taken away, that he’d never forgive himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, it is I, Elsie. My cowriter Ayla has unfortunately lost both time and inspiration, so she has given the fic over to me to finish. Updates will stay the same, however, but we shall miss having Ayla's writing in here! I'm sure she'll have to help me with some of the details however, so I don't think that this shall be the last of her.  
> ♥Follow me?♥  
>  Tumblr: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find me on twitter: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	12. Chapter 12

For the rest of the day, both men were anxious and on edge. By the time Liam and Niall showed up Louis was desperate to see the babies again, but he stayed and sat quietly in his wheelchair. Their visiting friends had brought them both suitcases of clothes and their shampoos and conditioners, and Louis even got to shower and change from his gown, yet he couldn’t make himself stop worrying. To make matters worse, Harry was quiet, too. But he knew that the Dom wasn’t angry with him because Harry didn’t seem like he was ignoring Louis, he seemed like he was ashamed of himself, almost apologetic towards Louis.

Niall seemed nervous about the whole ordeal, shielding his stomach that held a ten week old baby, “They don’t have enough evidence at all. They haven’t even seen you with actually with the babies.”

“Louis hasn’t even gotten to hold them yet, right?” Liam huffed. “Yeah, they can’t just jump to conclusions based off of what Nick says. They can’t take them.”

“You can just sue them if they try?” Niall suggested.

Harry was still silent, looked exhausted, and Liam attempted to coax him into going home and resting, “I’ll stay here with Louis and you’ll be the first to know if anything happens. You’re dead on your feet-”

“I’m fine,” Harry finally huffed. “Really, I’m fine. I’m staying here with Louis. He and our babies might need me.”

Louis didn’t dare protest, as whereas Liam was allowed to speak out and try to make Harry do something, Louis, as a sub, was supposed to respect his Dom’s wishes. Once Liam and Niall had left, after Louis had caught Niall’s hand to quietly congratulate the boy, Harry helped Louis into bed and helped him tuck the blankets around himself.

“Sir,” Louis murmured. “You should sleep.”

“The same goes to you,” Harry replied.

Louis blushed a bit, “I need to pump before I do that, though. I was going to ask a nurse to get it for me though so you can-”

But Harry was already retrieving the breast pump from the corner of the room and bringing it over, “Don’t be silly.”

Once Louis was situated with the pump, Harry settled down quietly to wait. Louis, on the other hand, had had enough of Harry’s silence. He was terrified and when he was terrified it was always Harry assuring him that made everything okay again.

“Why are you so quiet?” Louis croaked out. “Did I-”

“You’ve done nothing wrong, so don’t start thinking that you have,” Harry said instantly.

Louis tried not to squirm too much, he didn’t want to disrupt the pumps he had attached to himself, “But you didn’t do anything wrong either.”

After several moments, Harry shrugged, “It was just the questions she asked. They were very… she knew our weak spots, hmm?”

“Was it about your parents?” Louis squeaked, reaching for his Dom. Even in the midst of worrying about his babies Louis had felt his heart go out to Harry in that instance that the woman had brought up Harry’s parents’ death.

Harry shrugged once more. Louis was beginning to grow very hesitant towards shrugging.

“Not so much that. More so… what I’ve done. Mistakes I’ve made in the past that ended up badly.”

Louis stared at Harry, at a loss for what Harry was talking about. His mind churned as he attempted to run back through the dreadful questions the woman had asked. He didn’t want to focus much on it, but he wanted to help his Dom. And then he realized it. By mistakes, Harry was referring to letting Zayn stay in the house even after he had beaten Louis. Harry was _still_ bothered by that, and Louis was stunned because he expected that he and Niall were the only ones who would have to deal with thoughts like that soon, and it made him feel incredibly selfish that he hadn’t considered Harry feeling that way.

“This is about _him_ , isn’t it?” Louis gasped, pulling the pumps away from himself. He’d already produced more than normal, which surprised him a little, but he set the bottles aside and flipped off the machine. “You never told me that it bugged you still.”

Harry was going to try and avoid the subject, Louis could tell by the way he stood to try and put back up the pump and bottles, but Louis caught his arm. The Dom gave Louis an arched eyebrow, but upon giving the curly haired man a pleading look, Harry spoke, “That would be a very selfish thing for me to do. I know that thinking about it still makes you upset and I don’t want to be the one to do that. Hell, you still have _dreams_ about him and you won’t even tell me what they consist of. You’ve only actually told me _once_ that you’ve had a dream about him and the rest of the times you wake up in a panic you say you can’t remember, but I know you Louis. You’re my sub and I know you, so I try and go off of what I know to do what’s best for you. Constantly bringing it up is _not_ what would be best for you.”

“But maybe it would be best for you,” Louis whispered, bravely keeping his eyes locked on Harry’s rather than shying from the Dom’s firm gaze. “So that I could tell you that none of it was your fault.”

Harry whipped away from Louis, turning his back on the younger boy and launching something, which happened to be his wallet that he yanked from his pocket, at the wall. Louis wasn’t even afraid, however, despite knowing things Harry could do when he was angry, ranging from cracks in walls to the broken noses of paps. To the best of his ability he moved the breast pump over his legs so that he wouldn’t knock it onto the floor as he got up and so he didn’t actually have to lift it.

His stomach still hurt like a bitch to move, but his Dom needed comfort, and Louis couldn’t just sit around and let Harry be upset.

“If I had just-” Harry croaked, still not facing Louis. His shoulders slumped and his head hung down, efficiently breaking Louis’ heart further. “If I had just kicked him out the moment he started being cruel to you. Hell, after he _hurt_ you, why didn’t I-”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, ignoring the tugging of his stitches, and Harry jumped a little in surprise, “Harry. Sir. I don’t blame you.”

“You’re going to hurt your-”

“Let me comfort you,” Louis insisted. Harry gently pulled free from Louis, turning around, and for a few moments Louis was sure that Harry was about to make him get in bed and the conversation would be over, but instead, Harry wrapped his arms back around Louis.

The hug was soft and careful, but Louis flung his arms around his Dom and squeezed tight. There’d been an endless amount of times that Harry had comforted Louis, it was about time for Louis to return the favor. And Harry seemed to be grateful, resting his head against Louis’ and murmuring, “I’m sorry. If that woman tries to take-”

“You’ll take them to court,” Louis said quickly before he could focus too much on it. It was the only thing, that and the thought that Ruth Alune would just leave them alone, that kept him from falling to pieces.

“I will,” Harry promised. “Those are _our_ babies.”

Louis eventually climbed back into bed and Harry sat in his recliner. The younger boy managed to coax Harry into turning the recliner and leaning it back so that he didn’t have to sleep sitting up like he had been. As grateful as the sub was towards Harry for being awake and ready to help in an instant if Louis needed something lifted or needed to use the restroom, he wanted the shadows under Harry’s eyes to leave. And somehow, they both managed to fall asleep despite the worry they felt.

*~*~*

Harry didn’t look any better in the morning, and so Louis didn’t protest when he dozed off again after they had eaten breakfast and Louis was using the breast pumps. One thing that _was_ going right was that Louis was gradually starting to produce more milk. He didn’t necessarily want breasts, but he did want to be able to feed his babies if it would help them grow better.

When he had pumped as much as he could he had the nurse take the bottles and the pump, and then he attempted to wait patiently for Harry to wake up so they could go visit their babies. He could only hope that Blaine was still doing well off of his ventilator and that Brielle could get off of hers sometime soon. But he hoped even _more_ that they would let him start kangaroo care or whatever the nurse had called it. To finally be able to hold his baby would make everything bad that had happened so much better.

Instead of sitting in the hospital bed and waiting for Harry to wake up, Louis climbed up to fix himself up a little. He carefully pulled on new clothes despite the ache and tugging of his stitches. It was a pair of sweats and a jumper of Harry’s and it made him feel extremely sad. Because once again he drowned in Harry’s clothes. He still had a tummy, but it was soft and much smaller. The jumper no longer stretched around tight warm skin that would occasionally move beneath his hands as the life inside him wiggled around. Before he could focus too much on how lost and empty it made him feel, he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. Harry woke up during that time, confusedly walking into the bathroom to where Louis was standing and combing his hair, “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You were tired, sir…” Louis spoke softly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you just fall asleep accidentally, so I wanted to let you sleep.”

“You haven’t lifted anything have you?” Harry sighed.

The sub shook his head, “The nurse took the pump for me. I just got dressed and brushed my teeth.”

Harry didn’t respond, but he left the bathroom for a few minutes only to return with his own toothbrush, “Remind me to thank Liam again for bringing us this stuff.”

It made Louis so worried how tired Harry still looked, but he knew the Dom wouldn’t sleep if Louis was awake. Louis decided he’d nap after they visited the babies in hopes that Harry would sleep a little as well. Once Harry had rinsed his mouth, he turned to the sub with open arms.

“I’m sorry we have to stay away from home longer than necessary,” Louis spoke, but Harry kissed him quiet. He tasted minty, and Louis blushed as Harry pulled back and thumbed over the sub’s lips.

“Our family is here, it only makes sense if we’re here too,” Harry said gently. “Ready to go see our babies?”

Louis felt a surge of excitement, and he nodded eagerly, “Can we maybe take the wheelchair though? Last time…”

The sooner he recovered, the sooner he would have to leave the hospital. He knew for a fact that he was plenty well enough to check out, but leaving the hospital meant leaving behind his babies, and he wasn’t willing to do that.

His Dom knew him far too well, stroking at Louis’ hair and lifting his eyebrows, “Babe, you just dressed yourself entirely without help, I’m not sure how much longer we can convince the nurses that you don’t need to check out. I mean, you’re not even on an IV anymore.”

“I can’t leave my babies here-” Louis began in a slight panic, and Harry cupped the boy’s face in his hands.

“No, we won’t do that yet,” he promised. “We’ll stay as long as you need, baby, I promise. Now, let’s go visit them, yeah?”

Louis nervously picked at his jumper as Harry wheeled him to the NICU. As they entered the double doors that time, nurses smiled and waved at them. They were apparently growing rather popular amongst the NICU workers. Like always, Louis’ heart thudded in anticipation as they entered the room where their babies were, and Harry chuckled, being able to see the babies before Louis could since he was standing.

Louis craned his neck to see what was bringing Harry amusement, and he could make out the tiny forms of his babies in their warmers. Brielle still had her ventilator in and only had her beanie, her little booties, and a diaper on, and Blaine had his little booties and beanie on as well but he was kicking his little feet in some form of a tantrum. Almost immediately as Harry stopped Louis’ wheelchair just between the two warmers, Blaine gave a pitiful wail that had Louis sitting up straighter to try to figure out what the problem was.

Louis couldn’t detect anything wrong, but he carefully stood up out of the wheelchair to fawn over his baby boy. He was a light pink color rather than the bright red he had been at birth, both babies were, and whereas Brielle was sleeping peacefully, Blaine’s brow was furrowed and his little mouth was open in an angry ‘O’. The sound of his crying was something Louis had been waiting to hear, but he didn’t want his baby to be upset.

“Is it bad to say that that’s a nice sound?” Harry breathed. “Although we did get to hear him cry the moment he was born. Brielle, too, but… Brielle was a bit scarier since it took her a little bit.”

Louis stroked Blaine’s soft little cheek, avoiding the tubes that snaked into his nose, “No… I know what you mean. It means his lungs are so much better, he’s breathing on his own.”

One of the NICU nurses came over and smiled down at Blaine, “He’s been pretty angry all morning. We _definitely_ think it’s time for some kangaroo care, maybe it’ll relax him a little. He’s already been fed and changed, so we’ll just get you a blanket and you can bundle up with your little baby and talk to him for a bit. Oh, and you’ll want to take your shirt off so you two can have skin to skin contact. It’s better for sharing body heat. Sound good?”

Louis felt like he could stop breathing, but he nodded frantically, “Yeah… yeah, sounds perfect. Should I sit?”

“It might be easier,” the nurse nodded, so Louis sat back down in the wheelchair, carefully peeling his jumper off, and the nurse left to retrieve a blanket.

Harry rubbed circles on Louis’ back and kissed his temple, “Are you excited?”

“I might throw up, I’m so excited,” Louis admitted. “I get to hold my baby boy after four days of waiting. Maybe you can hold him too, sir, I’ll-”

“You hold him for as long as you need to,” Harry insisted. “I love him very much but I don’t think I have the mother-baby bond you have. You carried them for seven months, you even said how strange it was not to have them close to you.”

The nurse returned, draping a massive blanket around Louis’ shoulders and placing another on his lap. She turned to Harry, “I’m nurse Barb, I’ll probably do most of the kangaroo care sessions with you all. I’ll situate you and then I’ll wander off to care for some of the other preemies. If you need me, just come find me.”

“Sounds good,” Harry nodded. “Louis can hold Blaine now?”

“He can!” Barb hummed. “How’s this sound, I’ll move his IV, heart monitor wire, and feeding tube while you move him over to Louis’ arms, yes?”

Louis watched the color drain slightly from Harry’s face, matching about how he felt as well, and Harry swallowed hard, “Um. Yeah. I can do that. I can’t hurt him, can I?”

“You won’t hurt him,” Barb assured. “Just slip your hands underneath him, easy and simple. We can’t really dawdle, because what he’s in now keeps him warm since he can’t manage his own temperature well, so we’ll have to get him over to Louis’ body heat. You _are_ his daddy though, so feel free to get a good look at him in your arms before you pass him over to mummy.”

“I feel like we’re excluding Brielle,” Louis croaked quickly, craning his neck to look at his baby girl. She was sleeping, but usually they took turns fawning over both of their babies so that neither baby, despite as babies only having the desire to feel safe and well fed, felt mistreated.

“I’ll give her attention when she wakes up if you’re still holding Blaine,” Harry promised. The Dom looked to Barb then, reaching cautiously for Blaine. “So do I just…”

“I’m ready to move his IV and feeding tube, go ahead,” she insisted.

Louis’ heart was in his throat as he watched Harry slip slightly trembling hands beneath their baby boy, or hand rather. Nearly his entire hand could span beneath the entirety of Blaine’s curled up form. Blaine was no longer crying, but his face was still scrunched in pitiful distress. As Harry lifted Blaine towards himself, Louis only felt his heart grow more. It was something he had been longing to see, tiny little babies that he and Harry had made in Harry’s arms.

Even Harry himself seemed to be affected in the exact same way, because his lower lip wobbled a bit as he held Blaine to his chest for a few moments. The nurse waited patiently, holding the tubes and wires that were connected to their tiny baby boy.

“Oh, he feels even tinier like this… hello, little baby,” Harry’s deep voice was soft and slow, and Louis couldn’t stop his tears from spilling over. “It’s nice to hold you. We’ve spoken before and held hands, once. I’m your Daddy if I didn’t state that before.”

The anticipation of holding his baby only heightened, and his own hands shook horribly as Harry turned to lower Blaine down into Louis’ arms. The tiny baby felt almost weightless as he was lowered into Louis’ arms, about equal to or a little more than a sack of flour. He was warm and soft and Louis only cried harder, because he couldn’t believe that he had _grown_ the tiny baby and carried him around for seven months. He pulled the tiny baby close, and Barb moved the heart monitor and IV pole close to Louis’ wheelchair so that Louis could shift Blaine into a more comfortable position.

“Baby boy, mummy has wanted to hold you for so long now,” Louis sobbed happily. He was trying not to cry all over his baby, but when he couldn’t resist kissing Blaine’s forehead a few times a few tears leaked onto Blaine’s beanie.

Harry and the nurse bundled Louis and the baby up tight and close to keep Blaine warm, and Blaine’s facial expression smoothed out almost immediately.

“Oh yes, he likes Louis,” Harry murmured, walking behind the wheelchair to lean over Louis’ shoulder and peer down into the blanket nest at the baby boy. His eyes opened, and Louis crooned in adoration.

“Mummy loves you so much,” Louis said. “You and your sister both, I’m so happy I get to hold you now.”

Barb made sure they were situated before she chuckled at them and walked off to check on the other preemies, and Harry kissed the tears from Louis’ face. The point was moot because more tears fell, and Harry even had a few tears of his own dripping from his eyes.

“You both are beautiful, all three of you,” Harry whispered, tilting Louis’ head to the side and leaning to press a salty kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Thank you, sir… Harry,” Louis croaked, feeling that by saying Harry’s real name it would show _just_ how much he meant it, just how much he loved and trusted Harry. “I know I’ve said it so many times before, but thank you for having these babies with me, for being mine and making me yours. You and them are everything I’ve ever wanted and more. You three are the best things that have ever happened to me.”

“The same goes to you,” Harry crouched down to reach into the blanket nest and help cradle Blaine’s head, brushing his hand over Louis’ ring and ring finger in the process. “I love you, Louis Styles.”

“I love you, too, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update Sunday and the short update today. College (university) is a killer.   
> ALSO my friends and I have recently started a larry themed blog that you should maybe check out and follow? If you love me? It's [livinglikelarents](http://livinglikelarents.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here are some other places you can find me:  
> Tumblr: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/) And you can also find me on twitter: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)♥


	13. Chapter 13

Things seemed to get better when Louis started kangaroo care. Brielle was still on her ventilator, but the nurse told them she would probably only be on it for a week more or so. Blaine, on the other hand, was only continuing to improve. They had gotten him started on trying to adjust to Louis’ milk, so if Louis wasn’t with the babies he was attempting to use the pump so he could start producing for his baby boy. Even better, the CPS had received a more urgent case and had put there’s on hold for a week or two, which proved that perhaps maybe they wouldn’t take Harry and Louis’ babies after all. For three more days after Louis had started kangaroo care they stayed at the hospital, but when the babies were a week old, the nurses began pushing Louis and Harry’s departure.

The sub was moving rather well, was easily and efficiently using the restroom in both forms, and had gotten his stitches, which was actually more of one long stitch with a bead at the end, removed on his sixth day of being at the hospital. It was the afternoon of day seven that the nurses brought in a clipboard with paperwork.

“You’re good to sign out, Mr. Tomlinson!” the nurse told him.

“Styles,” he corrected softly. “And what do you mean sign out?”

The nurse slipped the clipboard to Harry instead, and the man realized what was happening. They had already stayed a few days over from when Louis would normally have gone home. Harry had noticed that the NICU was unfortunately gaining at least one or two babies each day, and he figured that the hall they were in must have been fairly full, perhaps with mothers who needed it a little more.

“I figured you would be sick of the hospital by now,” the nurse chuckled. “You can go home, sleep in your own bed, you don’t have to live off of hospital food-”

Louis shook his head slowly, “My babies are here. I’m perfectly content…”

“We kind of need to free the room up though,” the nurse finally pressed, and normally Harry would be irritated, but the woman genuinely sounded apologetic. “As a mother I can’t even imagine what it would feel like to have to leave one of my babies in the hospital while I went home, but we’ve had an increase in preemies in the NICU and so we kind of need the space for mothers with sicker babies.”

Like always when Louis was beginning to panic, his eyes flashed to Harry’s for support. But the Dom was at a loss. As much as he wanted to stay with the babies too, he knew that if when Louis had first come into the hospital and they hadn’t been allowed to stay with their babies because the rooms were full of people who didn’t need to stay, he’d be fairly upset. It felt as if he were being torn in two, but he nodded to the nurse, “I’ll talk to him.”

A look of betrayal flashed across Louis’ face, and Harry wanted so badly to take it back, to tell the nurse that they’d be staying, but the nurse had already left the room.

“I don’t want to leave them,” Louis, who had been looking through some baby clothes that Liam had brought for something that they could possibly put Blaine in, shakily reached for the recliner so he could sit. “I can’t leave my babies-”

“Pet…” Harry said softly. “We have to go home. You heard the nurse, other people need this room. We’re lucky, our babies are okay. What if someone who has a baby a lot sicker than ours needs this room but they can’t stay in it because we’re here? How would you feel leaving the hospital if our babies were still sick?”

“Brielle is still having problems!” Louis tried. “Just the other day t-they had to give her more medicine in her IV because her blood pressure was low and she’s still on the ventilator.”

“I don’t want to leave her either,” the Dom said sadly. “Or Blaine. Not our baby girl or our baby boy, if the hospital wasn’t full I’d make the nurses let us stay. But… we’ve been here a week. It’s time for us to leave.”

Louis pulled the tiny onesie he held in his hands up to his face, hiding from Harry as a choked sob escaped him, and then his shoulders were heaving as he broke down in despair.

“No...” he wailed. “Please, Harry, I don’t want to, please talk to them-”

Harry couldn’t even bring himself to scold Louis for saying his real name anymore. Even though it had once been one of Harry’s most important rules, it didn’t seem as important anymore. He preferred his real name coming from Louis’ lips, it proved just how much Louis trusted him. In the bedroom Harry would still insist that Louis called him sir, but outside of sexual matters Harry didn’t mind. However, despite allowing Louis lots of free range, he still had to have some form of dominance.

“I understand that you’re upset, sweets, but you aren’t supposed to tell me no, remember?”

Louis looked up from the onesie he was sobbing into, tears pouring down his cheeks, “I- I’m not meaning to tell you no I’m just- please, please I want to stay with my babies.”

“We’ll visit them every day, we have to so we can give the NICU bottles that you’ve pumped to store for the twins,” Harry promised as he shuffled forward to try and comfort his boy, unable to stand seeing Louis so upset.

“Blaine needs us for kangaroo care and Brielle will too here soon so we can’t-”

“We have to, Louis,” Harry said a bit more firmly, leaning to cup Louis’ face to make the distressed boy meet his gaze. “I’m sorry. We have to go home today.”

Louis’ face crumpled and he only sobbed harder, trying to lean forward to press his face into Harry. The Dom allowed it of course, wrapping Louis up in his arms to the best of his ability.

“I’ll- I’ll sleep in the waiting room? Or even in the car in the parking lot but-” Louis begged desperately.

“Pet…”

When Harry had realized that there wouldn’t be any possible way of convincing Louis into going home, he used his Dominant status and filled out Louis’ paperwork for him. It broke his heart to do so, especially when Louis moved away from sitting beside him to lay in bed and try to hide beneath the covers. The boy couldn’t curl up on his side because of his incision, however, so he was left to lay flat on his back with Harry watching sadly as the sub sobbed into his hands.

The nurse returned after a bit to collect the clipboard, and she gave Louis an apologetic look before she spoke softly to Harry, “You’re free to go… you can pick up pain pills from him at the pharmacy on the first floor. And of course, you can come back to visit your babies every single day until they get to come home with you. Visiting hours open at nine for non-hospital staying residents.”

Harry thanked her quietly, standing from a stool he had been seated on to gather up their things. Louis pushed himself up with wide and red-rimmed eyes, shaking his head, “We- we haven’t e-even said goodbye to them!”

“We’re going to,” Harry hushed him gently. “I wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to our babies.”

“I want to-”

“I know you do, Louis, I’m sorry,” Harry huffed, a bit harsher than he meant to, and when Louis’ face crumpled even further and he shrank down small, Harry placed his stuff down to walk over and try to hug the smaller boy once more. “No… no I really am sorry, sweets, I know this is going to be hard on you. It’s hard on me too but I didn’t carry them inside of me for seven months like you did. I feel awful for making you do this but I have to. But you’ll have to calm down a little or the nurses won’t let us into the NICU.”

Louis did as he was told, but not only did he stop crying, he went completely quiet. His face was tired and his eyes lacked the light they usually held, and it reminded Harry so much of the time period after the incident with Zayn. It worried him extremely, and he thought of all the repercussions that pregnancy could bring mood wise. They’d been so focused on the physical things, Louis’ incision, the postpartum bleeding he would experience for three weeks or so, and his lactating. They hadn’t even considered mood swings or postpartum depression.

“Let’s go say goodbye to our babies,” Harry said softly once he had both their bags on his shoulder. He held out an arm to assist Louis down the hall, and he was relieved when Louis slipped under it. An itch inside him made him half wonder if Louis would blame him for making him leave.

They walked down the hall together, slipping into the NICU. Louis left Harry’s side to head to the section where their babies were, one hand supporting his incision so he could walk a little faster. The boy’s hands shook as they fluttered about, stroking both of the babies’ heads and fixing their beanies and booties.

“Mummy wants to take you with him,” Louis sniffled. “I really do, Little Fuzzies. But your Daddy and I will visit you every day and it’ll be okay little babies, I know I’ll probably miss you more than you’ll miss me. It’ll be so awful without being just a short walk away from you-”

Louis’ words caught in his throat, and his breath hitched in a sort of hiccup. Harry softly set down their bags to step up and curl an arm softly around Louis’ waist as he peered at their little babies. Both were fast asleep, which was a bit of a comfort. If they were upset it would be even worse to leave. Especially if little Brielle, who had only just recently began starting to throw little soundless tantrums with her face scrunched and her legs kicking,  were to be upset.

“We’re sorry, tiny babies,” Harry spoke softly. “The nurses here will take good care of you like they have been, though. They’ll help you get better so you can come home with us. Your room is ready, that’s a plus, hmm? You probably have no idea what Daddy is saying, I’m sorry that I’m so formal. Maybe your Mummy will teach me how to talk to babies.”

Louis nestled into Harry’s side at that, his voice thick with tears as he spoke, “They’ll just like your voice. Maybe they even recognize it from hearing you when they were in my tummy.”

“I cursed a lot,” Harry’s nose scrunched. “I’m an awful influence.”

“You’re a good Daddy,” Louis assured.

They stayed for as long as they could, and Louis tried to see if he could do kangaroo care one last time just so he could cuddle Blaine. But Barb wasn’t around to assist them, and instead an older nurse kindly tried to shoo them from the NICU.

“Let him say goodbye,” Harry snapped at the woman when Louis began breathing heavily as the nurse sidled in front of the warmers the babies rested in. “Those are our children, you can’t block our children out of our sight.”

The woman moved begrudgingly, and Louis peppered both babies with teary kisses. Harry placed soft kisses to the fuzz poking out of each baby’s beanie, and then they were forced to leave the NICU and hospital entirely, only stopping to get Louis’ medicine from the hospital pharmacy and to rent a breast pump until Harry could find one to buy Louis.

Louis managed to hold himself together until he was seated in Harry’s mustang that had both a large dent in the driver’s side door from when Harry had flung it open in a panic and a parking ticket under the windshield wipers from parking in what was apparently a handicap spot.

Louis’ small frame shook with great sobs as Harry slid into the seat after putting their bags in the back. His heart crumbled at the very sight of his boy so sad, and he himself felt like his soul was being pulled from his chest at the thought of leaving behind their week old babies.

“My baby Fuzzies need me and I’m just leaving them,” Louis gurgled. “Oh God, what if they get sick again and we’re not there-”

“Don’t, sweets, they’ll be fine,” Harry shook his head. It was something that he didn’t even want to think about. Their babies would be fine, they’d visit each day and everything would be okay. He didn’t say much as they pulled out of the car park and drove away from the hospital, leaving their little babies behind.

“I’m so awful for wanting to stay there when other mother’s might need it, but I need my babies, I- I feel sick-” Louis hiccupped.

Harry’s hand reached out to cup the back of Louis’ neck, just above the boy’s collar, and he begged desperately, “Please, Louis, please don’t cry anymore. I’m not sure how much more my own heart can handle.”

Louis’ sobbing resided, and he sniffled a bit before he squeaked, “...What?”

“Seeing you so upset,” Harry said weakly. “It’s devastating. I love you and I just want you to be happy. I want our family to be happy.”

Louis scrubbed at his eyes moving Harry’s hand from his neck so that he could clutch onto it, “But our family isn’t all together… when they are I can be happy. Until then I don’t- I need our babies home.”

“When we get home we’ll unpack and then we’ll call the hospital and check up on them, ask how their dinner goes,” Harry whispered. “We’ll show Liam and Niall all the pictures on my phone, we can invite your father over sometime this week… anything Louis, anything to keep your mind off of the bad things and I’ll give you it if I can.”

“Thank you, H- sir,” Louis caught himself.

Harry squeezed his hand in return, “You can call me Harry unless I say otherwise. I don’t mind so much, it’s actually kind of nice. You’re my husband after all, you can’t call me sir forever. I think I would like you to call me sir during most intimate matters, however.”

“Yes sir… I mean Harry,” Louis mumbled. “Maybe I’ll just call you both.”

“I like that idea,” Harry agreed.

When they arrived home, Louis didn’t want to see the completed baby room. He simply stood a few feet away in the hall while Niall tried to coax him into it, but the tiny sub shook his head.

“I’ll go in there when I can take my babies in there,” he insisted.

Louis’ tear had made him sore, so while Harry unpacked some of their things the younger boy laid on the bed. They still had time before dinner when they were supposed to show Liam and Niall more pictures they had taken, but until that time Harry crawled onto the bed with Louis, thumbing away tears that dripped from the boy’s eyes.

“I’m sorry. I love you,” he told Louis quietly.

“I love you, too,” Louis sniffled.

It hadn’t even been four hours since they had left their babies and it was already hard, Louis was already growing sadder. But Harry was determined to see to it that everything turned out okay. They’d bring their babies home as soon as possible, for both himself and to make his boy happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Here are some other places you can find me:  
> Personal Tumblr: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/)   
> Co-Owned Tumblr: [xx](http://livinglikelarents.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And you can also find me on twitter: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)
> 
> ♥-Elsie x.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis couldn’t sleep at all. Being out of the hospital should have helped him he figured, but he wasn’t in the hospital with his babies. Of course he couldn’t see them at night anyway, but when nurses would come in he’d ask for updates on them if he was awake. His babies were at least within his reach, but at home they were nearly twenty minutes away. His chest ached at the thought.

He was awake at 3am, only having been sleeping for about four hours. Harry slept like a rock beside him, despite promising to be up if Louis was up. The Dom needed his sleep, Louis knew just how tired the man was. Rather than lying in bed and sniffling, Louis carefully got up and made his way downstairs so he wouldn’t wake Harry. His incision still ached and tugged painfully, especially when he stood straight. His hands were always pressed there anyway in longing for the skin to still be firm and stretched, missing the little nudges he would feel from time to time. His poor Little Fuzzies were no longer apart of him, they were somewhere he couldn’t care for them, and he hated it.

He sat in the living room where Harry had placed the pump, and he tried to pump at least a full bottle to take with him when they went to the hospital. It gave him something, made him feel like he was caring for his babies even when he wasn’t there to physically do so. But around 6am he ended up dozing off on the couch only to be woken up thirty minutes later by the weight of a thick blanket being tucked around him.

His eyes flashed open, and he was met with a slightly more rested looking Harry. The Dom gave Louis a worried look, “Why weren’t you in bed?”

“Couldn’t sleep… I had two bottles that were half full, do you know where they went?” Louis’ eyes scanned the coffee table.

“I put them in the fridge,” Harry replied. “How long were you up?”

Louis shrugged weakly. If Harry knew the truth he might make Louis go back to bed, but if Louis avoided the subject he could avoid lying and they could go see their babies.”

“I’m not sure. Can we go see the babies?” Louis asked hopefully.

Harry nodded, hesitantly sitting beside Louis and leaning in for a kiss. Louis turned his head to allow Harry to kiss his cheek, but he hadn’t yet brushed his teeth so he didn’t want to kiss Harry with morning breath. It made the Dom look a little upset, so Louis gave him a quick, closed mouth peck on the lips.

A hand grabbed his own, and Harry’s voice was strained as he asked, “W-Where’s your ring?”

“On the nightstand,” Louis replied. “I must have forgotten to put it back on after you helped me shower last night. I didn’t want soap residue on it…”

“I’ll get it for you,” Harry mumbled. “Go in the kitchen and see if Leonard is in yet. That’s the cook by the way. Inform him that we need breakfast, I don’t really care what so I’ll let you choose.”

“Yes sir,” Louis responded.

“Call me Harry,” Harry insisted. “You’re allowed to call me Harry now.”

Which in all honesty Louis did love. Calling Harry by his real name made Louis feel like he was showing Harry _just_ how much he loved him. One of the biggest things that kept Louis grounded was Harry. His Dom and his _husband_. If Louis had to go through his babies being in the hospital alone he would have shattered to pieces, he was sure of it. But Harry kept things together, Harry made Louis feel like things could be okay.

The Dom helped Louis up off the couch so Louis could go speak to Leonard, and then Harry slipped quietly off and up the steps to retrieve Louis’ ring. Louis hardly ever took it off anyway, he’d worn it nearly his entire hospital visit, but just like with his collar he would take it off so that it didn’t get damaged, and then he’d put it right back on again. He loved both of them, symbols that he belonged to Harry and that Harry belonged to him.

He requested that Leonard make them some simple oatmeal because he knew it was fast and easy to make, and that they’d be able to eat quickly and head straight to the hospital to see their babies. Niall was seated at the dining table as Louis came back out of the kitchen, and the blonde lad gave him a sleepy smile.

“Morning, Lou.”

“Good morning,” Louis said softly, carefully sliding into a chair across from Niall. His hands rubbed his tired eyes, and Niall gave a hum of empathy.

“You look exhausted… where’s Harry, is he still sleeping? That’s not like him.”

Louis shrugged weakly, “I didn’t sleep well. Harry’s not sleeping though, he’s getting my ring. I left it on the nightstand by mistake.”

Niall nodded knowingly, “As expensive as it was I wouldn’t ever take it off I don’t think.”

That caught Louis’ attention immediately, his brow furrowing, “How expensive was it?”

“You didn’t know?” Niall asked in surprise. “He paid like £5 million for it!”

Louis spluttered in surprise, looking to the stairs for signs of Harry’s return, “No I… I didn’t know that.”

Niall didn’t get a chance to respond, as Harry came back down the stairs then with a pair of sweats and a jumper in one hand and Louis’ ring cradled delicately in the other. Wordlessly, he draped Louis’ clothes over the back of the chair the boy sat in and carefully grabbed Louis’ hand to slip the ring back down to Louis’ knuckle.

The man himself had changed into tight jeans and a tight black shirt, much different from the loose clothing he had been wearing at the hospital. He sank into the chair next to Louis’ and gave Niall a slight smile, “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Niall returned the greeting, and Louis looked down at the ring on his finger.

£5 million was an unbelievable amount, Louis was certain that he himself wasn’t even worth ten quid much less £5 million. He almost wanted to tell Harry to take it back, to get him something that he could actually attempt to work up to. He felt as if he didn’t at all deserve £5 million.

“Pet, are you alright?” Harry asked quietly. The man seemed a tad upset, and Louis figured that Harry was just feeling stressed from being separated from their babies too. Louis nodded tightly in response.

“Um… we’re going to eat some oatmeal, and then we can go see the babies, right?”

“Yes, I contacted my business partners and told them I was still going to be taking a few days off. Both the CPS and Nick Grimshaw have been quiet. I’m not sure if that’s good or bad. I know that the media knows we’re home-”

“They don’t know where our babies are at, right?!” Louis’ heart was suddenly in his throat at the thought of paps swarming the front of the hospital when their babies were allowed to leave. Paps had almost made him lose his baby girl in the first place. If they got in his way again, he wouldn’t hesitate to break Harry’s rule of not paying any attention to them, and he’d beat the shit out of them, sore stomach and all.

“They don’t know,” Harry assured quickly.

Liam eventually joined them, striking up a conversation with Harry and asking to see the baby pictures on the man’s phone again. Louis longed to see his babies in _person_ , so the moment their food was brought out to them, he was scarfing it down before it was even cooled. Harry didn’t eat much himself, but he kept close watch on Louis. When Louis gently pushed his bowl away, prepared to wait for Harry to finish, the Dom was already watching him.

“Going to the hospital?” Liam asked, leaning and placing a gentle kiss to Niall’s temple. Niall squirmed under his Dom’s arm happily.

“Yes…” Harry nodded, looking at Louis’ bowl. “Are you full?”

In response, Louis carefully scooted his chair back to grab his clothes off the back of it, “Yes… I’ll change and then we can go to the hospital?”

“Okay, pet,” Harry said in agreement, his eyes studying Louis’ face.

Something was so off about the man, and Louis couldn’t place it. Of course, their babies were something off, but there was something else. It almost seemed as if Harry was worrying about _Louis_. Louis changed in in their bathroom upstairs so he could brush his teeth too, having a bit of difficulty with making the jumper fit comfortably on his stitches. He wasn’t stretched round anymore, but he still had a bit of a tummy that made the loose fabric a bit snug in his incision region.

Harry was already outside waiting by the time Louis opened the door leading out of the bedroom, and he blinked in surprise

“S-Harry,” he had to grab the Dom’s arm to steady himself. “I didn’t expect you to be there.”

“Wanted to make sure you were alright,” Harry explained quietly, smoothing down Louis’ hair with hesitant touches. “Does getting dressed on your own hurt you or are you okay with it?”

“It’s a tiny strain but it’s not awful,” Louis insisted. “I can do it, you don’t have to be bothered with it.”

“If you need help I want you to tell me,” Harry told him.

Louis sidled past the Dom and nodded quickly. The fact that they were about to head to see his babies made him jittery and excited. He could only focus on finding his shoes to put them on.

Harry waited by the front door, some sort of bag slung on his shoulder. Louis pointed to it as he finally hobbled towards Harry. He’d been rushing about nearly all morning, and his stomach was certainly starting to notice it.

“What’s the bag?” he asked.

“Bottles that you’ve pumped,” Harry said. “Mustn't forget them, they’re for our babies.”

“Right,” Louis nodded. “Thank you.”

Harry tried to open Louis’ door for him as they reached the car, but Louis offered him a thankful smile and opened it before Harry could. It didn’t hurt him too bad, but he was still trying not to strain so much that he gave himself a hernia. Going back into the hospital just as his babies got out would be his luck.

As the Dom drove them down the driveway, his face was blank and he was silent. As they reached the road he slid his hand over to feel for Louis’ hand, and Louis obliged by linking his small fingers with Harry’s long ones. The Dom seemed to sag in relief, and then it was Louis’ turn to be worried about Harry. Nearly three times now Harry had shown that he was upset or distressed, when usually Harry kept his emotions in line.

“Harry, sir, are you okay?” Louis asked softly. “Are you worried about our babies, too?”

“Yes, but I’m more eager to see them. Why do you ask, are you okay?” Harry squeezed Louis’ hand.

Like he expected, Harry tried to brush the question off and put Louis back into perspective, but Louis was having none of it, “You’re upset.”

“I promise you I’m not, I’m not upset with you,” Harry looked to Louis quickly. “About how you’re upset about leaving the babies. That doesn’t upset me. I feel so bad about making you do it.”

“You didn’t make me really,” Louis disagreed gently. _Now_ they were getting somewhere. He just had to find the right things to say to make Harry open up more. “Do you feel like you made me?”

“Kind of,” Harry said shortly. “It’s not a good feeling, honestly.”

“You didn’t make me.”

Harry was quiet, the only sound was the dull hum of the tires on the road and the click of Harry’s blinker as he prepared to turn. Louis examined Harry’s hand in his own thoroughly, every tendon, hair, and line in the skin before Harry spoke again.

“So you don’t hate me for it?”

Louis made a choked sound of surprise, “Hate you- no! No, s-Harry, why on earth would I hate you? I couldn’t hate you.”

“You just,” Harry was clearly already flustered from opening up as far as he had. “You seemed…”

The sub felt awful, whatever he had done to make Harry think such an absurd thing was completely unintentional. He hadn’t even dreamed of Harry feeling like that, and he was a tad angry with himself for not noticing Harry’s distress sooner. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like Harry had been feeling that way ever since he had first told Louis they had to leave.

“What’d I do?” Louis asked softly. “You can tell me, Harry, I’m your husband. You don’t have to be afraid to open up to me.”

That certainly won Harry over, and he thumbed over Louis’ ring finger as he spoke, “You were so sad. When we left I mean. I hated _myself_. And then this morning you weren’t in bed with me anymore, you were asleep on the couch. It made me wonder if maybe you didn’t want to sleep in the same bed as me because you were angry. Then you wouldn’t kiss me, so that was something else that made me think that I had maybe… made you so upset with me that you didn’t want things like that anymore.”

“Harry I could never hate you, even if you hated me.”

“I don’t, sweets, I love you so much,” Harry insisted. “It startles me sometimes because I’ve always usually focused on one thing in my life, which was my job, but with you I want to focus on whatever makes _you_ happy, and I want to focus on what’s best for the family that we have now. I’m not entirely used to loving something or someone so much that I would give anything for them but that’s how I feel for you. I’m sure you’ve probably assumed before, I always try to tell you how much you mean to me. So when I thought that you might hate me… it was almost suffocating. Dominate natures are usually supposed to be the strong ones, the ones that the sub needs and depends on, but I can safely say that I need you Louis.”

Louis was choked up at Harry’s words, scrubbing at his eyes with his free hand and kissing Harry’s knuckles, “I love you. I really do. I need you, too. That’s why we’re married, right? We’ll always have each other. And now our babies, too.”

Harry gave a huge breath of relief, smiling widely at Louis, “Yeah, sweets. Absolutely.”

And it clearly was what had been bothering the Dom, because once they were at the hospital he didn’t seem as tense. Louis allowed the man to help him hobble to the NICU where they had to scrub themselves in since they were no longer sterile hospital patients. Harry handed over the bag they had of Louis’ pumped milk for the hospital to store, and then they were headed to their babies’ section of the NICU. Brielle was still on the incubator, which kind of made Louis want to cry a little, but instead he kissed her forehead and stroked her soft cheek as he crooned to her. Her eyes were squinted open, and she was wiggling her toes.

“My tiny baby girl, Mummy missed you!”

In the other warmer, Blaine’s tongue was poking from between his lips, his blue eyes gazing straight up and over Harry’s shoulder. The Dom chuckled as he carefully pulled the beanie from the baby’s head to stroke the curly fuzz gently, “We missed both of our babies of course.”

At that moment, Barb’s familiar face came into view as she scurried over, “The Styles family! I think Blaine is eager for kangaroo care today.”

“Can I do that now?” Louis jolted to attention.

Barb laughed, “Give them about fifteen minutes more. They were just fed not too long ago.”

“No wonder they look so happy,” Harry cooed. It wasn’t his normal voice, and Harry realized in amusement that the hard-shelled Dom was developing a baby tone. “Happy little babies!”

When Barb finally allowed them kangaroo care time, Louis happily stripped from his shirt and sat in a desk chair Harry managed to steal from an empty computer, Harry and Barb moved Blaine down in Louis’ arms. Almost immediately Louis snuggled him close, nuzzling into the beanie the baby wore. He smelled a little like hospital, but he had a very baby smell to him, too. A good baby smell, like baby lotion.

“My little baby kangaroo,” Louis cooed.

“A joey,” Barb chuckled.

“But his name is Blaine, we can’t confuse him,” Louis explained.

Harry gently admired Brielle’s tiny toes and stroked her cheek until she was sleeping, and then he returned his attention back to Blaine and Louis.

“Sooner or later we’ll be able to both hold one,” Harry said softly. “Before we know it, they’ll be crawling around their room and our room and- wow, we really should babyproof the house. There’s so much a baby can get into at the moment.”

Louis craned his head back for a kiss, and Harry softly pressed their lips together, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, sweets,” Harry cupped Louis’ cheek, and Blaine suddenly gave a high whimper from the nest in Louis’ arms. “You too, Blaine, of course Daddy loves you, too.”

“His little tongue is just a-moving!” Barb declared. “He’ll be sucking on a soother in no time. And after that, if he’s gained enough weight, we can switch from tube to bottle. He’s on the fast road to recovery. I predict he’s only in here another week and a half.”

Louis sat back in his chair a bit then, feeling incredibly happy as he let Harry crouch down and coo to the little baby who couldn’t seem to decide what to do with his tongue. His two favourite lads were already becoming close it seemed, and as soon as his baby girl started to get better, Louis was certain he’d be one of the happiest people in the world. And after all the stress he had been through lately, he was so very ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee sorry for the lack of update Wednesday. Again. College and stuff. I was writing a 2k word paper lol. I'm off for thanksgiving break now though and I don't go back until next Monday! So I'll try to go writing crazy and write up the next update for this and a chapter for The Wolves Den if you read that and a new one shot I've been thinking about as well. Also, this is a total filler chapter so hopefully it didn't bore the shit out of you. YES. ENJOY YOUR WEEK PALS SEE YOU WEDNESDAY AND MAYBE BEFORE THEN IDK.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Here are some other places you can find me:  
> Personal Tumblr: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/)  
> Co-Owned Tumblr: [xx](http://livinglikelarents.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And you can also find me on twitter: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)
> 
> ♥-Elsie x.


	15. Not An Update I Suck I'm Sorry

So you're probably wondering why there wasn't an update Wednesday or Sunday... and I hate to say that there isn't going to be one tomorrow either :( I'm in crunch week and I'm so friggin' stressed. It's the week before finals week where all the professors try to cram as many projects into five days as they possible can, and it is actually awful. I MIGHT be able to get you an update this weekend if I can find time. But if not, I promise you I will be back and writing as much as I can after December 12th, AKA the day I get out for Christmas break (and what a glorious day that will be). So until then, hopefully you don't hate me too much for making you all wait :( I feel awful about it. 

Love,

Elsie


	16. Chapter 15

_Hold on tight because we’re going to be going through like a month in these first few paragraphs._

Despite being home and away from the babies, things became better in great amounts. The first week home was hard for Louis, and at times he would simply sit in bed and pump bottles because he couldn’t fall asleep. Harry always would wake if Louis was up, and he’d sit up and click on the bedside lamp so Louis could see what he was doing, and then he himself would either talk softly to his boy to keep Louis’ mind off of things, or he’d read. They visited their babies each day, and during the times when the nurses would ask them to leave the NICU for a bit, Harry would take Louis out to meet his father for lunch, or they’d go shopping for baby clothes. Upon seeing Marideth at the only place Louis liked shopping for baby clothes, the woman both hugged the life out of Louis and scolded him and Harry for letting her find out about the babies via the newspaper. They apologized, and in return she sent them away dozens of the smallest baby outfits she owned, demanding that they put them on their babies and send her pictures the second they got the chance.

The paparazzi seemed to be completely avoiding them, and Harry figured it had something to do with the warning he’d had his lawyer send to some of the major companies informing that if Harry or Louis’ name appeared negatively in a magazine or newspaper one more time, that Harry would take each and every participant in the article wrote and try them in court for libel.

During NICU visits, Louis’ spirits both lifted and fell depending on the day. Blaine was doing so well, he’d switched from formula to Louis’ milk through his feeding tube. Brielle’s progress was a bit slower. For one day about two days after Louis left the hospital she came off the ventilator only to be put right back on it after a few hours when her breathing had become so weak that her lips turned a scary blue. It was an instant that neither Harry nor Louis liked to think about. But about five days after she officially came off of the ventilator, screeching at the top of her lungs in a way that assured both men that she was indeed okay when it came to air supply. It was also the first time that they were allowed to hold her.

Harry picked her up first, just as he had with Blaine, and cradled her close as he lowered her down to Louis, crooning to her in the baby tone he had developed the entire way. Even Harry had cried that time, because it had nearly taken a month, but they were finally getting to hold both of their babies. Both babies no longer squinted around blankly either, but instead would stare deeply at whoever held them. Blaine would even turn his head to hear voices, especially when it was Louis speaking.

Louis held Brielle and Harry sat beside him with Blaine, and it made them even more eager to finally take their babies home. And luckily enough, the very next day they returned to the hospital only for Barb to already be holding Blaine, completely without a feeding tube, and handing him over to Louis. “It took a month, but he wants to try a new form of eating I believe,” Barb declared happily. “He took very graciously to a bottle, so hopefully he does the same to you. Usually they prefer one more strongly over the other. Let’s hope he chooses you, hmm?”

Louis gaped at her, turning to look for Harry who was attempting to find a place to set down his laptop case. He had started back up working after the first two weeks, but it was only from his laptop, so he simply took it to the hospital with him and would use it when the babies were sleeping. It was already September, and Louis still hadn’t started back up school, but he and Harry had discussed it and he was to start mid-October.

The Dom was behind Louis in a moment however, his hand settling gently on Louis’ lower back and nodding encouragingly, “It’ll be alright, sweets, you’ve been wanting this for quite some time. You always tell me how special it is, how it forms a bond and what not, hmm?”

Louis swallowed hard, but he graciously took Blaine into his arms and nuzzled him up close momentarily. Both babies were still so tiny, but they were so soft. Louis loved rubbing his nose against the curly fuzz on their heads or against their soft pink cheeks. They no longer looked like tiny aliens, they had light pink skin that was always warm to the touch, their veins weren’t as prominent, and they were slowly but surely putting fat on their fragile little bones. Their umbilical stumps had long since fallen off, leaving them with cute little belly buttons that were covered with far too large onesies since they didn’t need heart monitors placed on their chests anymore.

“Hi baby boy Fuzzy,” Louis cooed. “Are you hungry?”

The Dom pulled up a chair for Louis, frowning a bit, “It might be easier in this case if you had a chair with arms. I’ll see if I can get a desk chair from the front desk.”

Harry strode off only to return almost instantly with a cushiony desk chair he had snagged from someone. He offered it out to Louis, holding it still as Louis carefully sat with the baby clutched to him gently. Louis removed his shirt, almost like he would for kangaroo care, but Blaine was clothed this time. Barb gave them a blanket to swaddle up in, and gradually Louis coaxed Blaine into eating. It was bizarre and felt much different from his pump, but he favored it extremely over the machine at home that he’d been using to produce milk for his babies.

Blaine seemed a bit confused at first, but he eventually latched on and was eating so fast and messily that Louis was a tad afraid he’d get bubbles in his tummy. Yet even better than the feeling of accomplishment Louis felt from being able to finally feed his baby himself, Blaine gazed up at Louis almost the entire time. However, he only ate for about seven minutes before he conked out with Louis still in his mouth.

“Can I burp him?” Harry asked hopefully.

Louis nodded, reluctantly pulling Blaine free with a slight suctioning sound. He giggled, “He really latched on… it’s like he’s been breastfeeding the entire time rather than just having started today.”

Barb had been idly standing by, giving Louis his privacy but keeping close to offer help if he needed it, and she chuckled, “He’s a strong little guy. I’m slightly surprised that he’s a little sub with how Dominant he seems, usually you can tell almost right away with infants. But then again everyone is different, I shouldn’t be so stereotypical! Forgive me.”

Harry had Blaine tucked up against his chest with the baby’s head on his shoulder and little bottom in his hand as he patted at Blaine’s back.

“I can’t wait until Brielle is off the feeding tube,” Louis murmured, watching his Dom sway with Blaine as he burped him.

“Twins are a handful,” Barb warned, but upon looking to Harry as well she smiled. “I think you two will have it covered, though. We plan on trying to switch Brielle over to your milk now that she’s off the ventilator, but as for Blaine, he’s cleared all of our milestones… so tonight if he eats well from the bottles and maintains his body temperature all on his own, would you want to check him out tomorrow?”

Both Harry and Louis froze at that, and Louis was the first to splutter, “Like… to take him home?”

“Mhmm,” Barb smiled.

Like always, Louis turned to Harry, “C-can we? Harry can we-”

“Of course, silly boy, we’re taking our babies home the first chance we get!” Harry declared, and his nose scrunched a bit as Blaine burped up a bit of spit-up onto Harry’s shoulder.

“Oh!” Barb exclaimed. “You all seem so skilled already that I forget you’re new daddies. You’ll want to use a spit-up rag while burping them. They get so much more air in their tummies eating on their own than they do from being tube fed.”

Louis stood carefully, as he was no longer as sore but occasionally twisting incorrectly or jarring himself too sharply would cause a bit of pain, and he accepted a rag from Barb to wipe off Harry’s shoulder as he sniffled happily, “He’s asleep again. I can’t wait to take him home, we’ll have to invite my dad over and Liam and Niall will love getting to see him for the first time- I bet it’ll make them even more excited for their own baby. And of course I’ll finally have my baby home where I can care for him and snuggle him all I want.”

“When do you estimate Brielle being able to come home?” Harry asked.

“I say three weeks more,” Barb replied. “They’ll be seven weeks old, yes?”

Louis thought hard, but he nodded, “Yeah, roughly. In two days they’ll be a month old. But why so long, that’s almost another month…”

“She’s been our fragile baby,” Barb chuckled. “Blaine has gained three pounds and Brielle has only gained one. He’s 6.4 pounds now and Bri is 4 pounds.”

“She won’t even have her brother for company anymore,” Louis realized in slight horror. “I’ll feel so bad leaving here _entirely_ alone.”

“I’ll look out for her when you’re gone,” Barb promised. “I’ll be working double shifts this month. I’m sure she’ll get plenty of attention from the other nurses on duty as well. Your twins are favorites around here. We think it’s the curls.”

That made Louis feel much better knowing that even when they were gone their babies weren’t ignored the majority of the time. He sighed, kissing Blaine’s head where it rested against Harry’s shoulder. Being able to take one of his baby homes seemed like it would make things almost completely better. But since Blaine seemed very content with sleeping on Harry, Louis asked Barb to help him situate Brielle’s feeding tube so he could snuggle her too.

They left later than usual after Louis had fed Blaine again, already loving the short amount of time where their gazes would be locked as Blaine happily suckled away. Barb said that either baby could start smiling at any time as well. The entire ride home Louis gushed about bringing home Blaine.

“We’ll have to put the car seat we bought in the car and make sure it’s safe and-”

“We’ll switch over from the Mustang to the Cadillac CTS so there’s more space as well. It’s behind the house in the car garage,” Harry replied.

Louis blinked in surprise, as they’d only ever used the Mustang since they’d been matched. He briefly wondered how many cars Harry had, but then he decided to ask about slightly more serious matters.

“Also, that one lady at the CPS… she still hasn’t contacted you?” he chewed his lower lip.

“She hasn’t,” Harry agreed. “Maybe they’ve just dropped the case. I’d call and ask, but I’d rather not put ourselves back into the limelight when we’ve just gotten out of it. There’s no reason for us to be there in the first place, we haven’t done anything out of the ordinary. These are our babies. We potentially get to bring Blaine _home_ tomorrow.”

Arriving home, they found Liam and Niall eating dinner. Louis looked at Harry for permission before he hurried as fast as he dared with his healing stomach and sat across from them, “We have news.”

Liam spluttered a bit, shaking his head, “You’re not pregnant again, right?”

“No, we haven’t- for another month I can’t-” Louis blushed hard, turning to see Harry hanging up his coat and placing his laptop on the coffee table in the living room before coming to Louis with a sigh.

“You didn’t take your coat off, pet, let me see it,” he held out his hand patiently, and Louis quickly shrugged out of the pressed wool and handed it over nervously.

“Sorry… I was excited,” he murmured.

“I’m excited, too,” Harry replied, the corners of his mouth twitching up to show Louis that he wasn’t cross. “Wait for me before you tell them.”

Louis was practically squirming in his seat, but he smiled at Niall, “You’re fourteen weeks now, right?”

“Yeah!” Niall agreed. “I’m starting to get muscle cramps and I want to eat like all the time now that I’m not throwing it back up right away.”

Louis giggled, “Soon you’ll be showing, too. I don’t think you have a bump yet, that I’ve noticed but… I’ve also been out of the house a lot lately.”

“You’ve got two little babies that _aren’t_ in your belly to think about,” Liam pointed out kindly.

At that moment, Harry slid into the chair next to Louis and kissed his cheek, “Liam, Niall.”

“Hello,” Liam smiled. “How was the hospital visit?”

Louis squirmed, nuzzling towards Harry hopefully, “Can I tell them? Please, sir- Harry?”

Even after a month it was still hard to adjust considering he’d called Harry sir for nine months prior. Harry laughed softly, but he cupped Louis’ face in his hands to brush their lips together once, “Go for it.”

Louis gave Harry one last peck of thanks before he turned to Liam and Niall, excitedly leaning forward and crowing, “We might get to bring Blaine home tomorrow!”

“That’s fantastic!” Liam grinned, and Niall’s entire face lit up.

“Do I get to hold him? I haven’t even seen him aside from pictures! Oh I bet he’s absolutely adorable,” Niall gushed.

Harry hummed in agreement, his hand settling on Louis’ back where it rubbed gentle circles into the skin, “Louis’ father showed me a picture of Louis when he was a baby. I think Blaine looks quite similar to Louis, he’s such a perfect little baby.”

“Generally I think babies look like tiny old people,” Niall admitted. “And Brielle and Blaine kind of looked like aliens for a bit but they were cute aliens! I bet they’re lovely now.”

“Oh!” Louis exclaimed. “I also got to feed Blaine for the first time today. He’s off the feeding tube. It’s so much better than pumping… although I’ve been reading online and I hear that chafing isn’t fun.”

Niall laughed, wincing in sympathy and rubbing his own tummy as if thinking about how he’d be experiencing the same thing a few months down the road. Niall and Louis talked about babies while Harry and Liam talked about an assortment of things. Eventually however, Harry stood and stretched.

“Well, I’m thoroughly exhausted and I’ve got some emails to make early tomorrow morning before Lou and I head to the hospital for our babies, and I wanted to make sure we get the car seat in correctly tomorrow when it’s light enough out there for me to see. So I’m off to shower,” the Dom explained.

Louis stood as well, smiling at Liam and Niall, “What Harry said…”

Harry gave Louis an amused look, but he led the way upstairs and into their bathroom, leaving Louis to shut the bedroom door before he hurried carefully through the large double doors after Harry. He was already stripping to reveal his muscled skin, a bit paler with the fall season, and Louis was very much reminded on how long one month without intimacy with Harry had been.

“Are you going to shower with me, sweets?” Harry asked.

“Yes please,” Louis flushed a bit, but he nodded as he moved to strip off his clothes. Like always, Harry helped Louis into the shower as if the small ledge was something that Louis couldn’t step over easily with his slightly injured state.

Louis’ tummy was nearly flat again, but it was scarred at the bottom, and he had a few stretch marks here and there from the result of his babies. He attempted to hide it with his hands as he turned to face Harry under the spray the Dom had started, but Harry gently seized Louis’ wrists to stop him.

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

Louis shook his head, “No, it’s just not very nice looking.”

“It looks fine to me,” Harry assured. “You always look good to me, I’ve thought you were the most beautiful thing since I first set eyes on you.”

Ever so softly, Harry ducked down to kiss Louis, cupping his jaw. It started off sweet, but after a few simple lip brushes, Louis sighed happily against Harry’s mouth. Almost instantly Harry was slipping his tongue in questioningly, slipping his thumbs behind Louis’ ears to kiss him firmer. Louis’ lips parted so Harry’s tongue could lick inside, and Louis whimpered a bit as he willed himself not to get hard.

Harry pulled his lips away, kissing down Louis’ jaw, nibbling on the soft skin of his neck, and Louis gave a breathy, “Harry-”

Harry groaned at that, pulling back to look at Louis, “I always found it a turn on when you would say sir, but when you say my _name_ … Christ, Louis.”

A glance down told Louis that Harry was _certainly_ turned on, and he gave a punchy little whine, “I feel like I haven’t kissed you like that in ages.”

“We haven’t kissed like that for quite some time,” Harry agreed. “We’ve been so busy worrying about the babies.”

“Will you kiss me some more?” Louis pleaded.

Harry gave the boy a sad look, but he shook his head, “Not like that… we still have a month left before we can do things, and I’m already in a bit of a situation.”

“I can help you,” Louis said shyly. “I can suck you off, or-”

“You’ll hurt yourself, absolutely not,” Harry disagreed.

Louis chewed his lower lip, “I’ll tug you off then?”

“Sweets…” Harry groaned.

Louis blinked up at Harry, sneakily sidling forward to make Harry back out of the shower spray a bit, “Please, Harry?”

Harry nudged his nose down against Louis, but he tilted his head to nibble Louis’ lower lip as well, mumbling against the sub’s mouth, “I really shouldn’t let you have your way all the time. But you’re too cute to resist.”

Louis grabbed the shower gel then, taking Harry’s kiss and statement as an acceptance, and he slicked up his hand just enough for a sort of makeshift lube. Even with the water he knew the slide of his hand could cause a bit of discomfort.

In all honesty he had felt bad that Harry had been refraining from sex too, Louis was the only one hurt. It wasn’t fair to Harry to have to pleasure himself _all_ the time, but he hadn’t mentioned anything about it to Louis. Louis made a quiet vow to himself to start helping Harry out to the best of his ability.

Almost instantly, Harry’s hips were pressing forward into Louis’ hand. Louis twisted with two hands down Harry’s dick, thumbing over the top occasionally to make Harry give a surprised huff.

“You’re so hard,” Louis mumbled in slight awe, wondering how long it had been since Harry had gotten off.

Harry’s breath caught as he replied in a strained tone, “It’s been a week or two. Too busy.”

“Is it okay with the shower gel?” Louis asked, glancing down at his slightly sudsy hands and Harry’s hard cock to find that Harry’s toes were curling against the shower tiles.

“Mhmm,” Harry grunted. “Feels great, sweets… faster?”

Louis obliged, trying not to watch his hands move up and down Harry’s dick, because it would simply make him think about what that dick felt like _inside_ of him, and he was already half hard as it was. Luckily, Harry grabbed Louis’ face to kiss him, making the rhythm of Louis’ strokes falter a bit, but it was a distraction from looking at Harry’s cock until it twitched in his hands. Harry moaned into his mouth as Louis felt something different from the water spill onto his hands, mixing in with the soap as Louis stroked Harry through his orgasm.

As Harry pulled back a bit, resting his forehead against Louis’ and panting hard, Louis shyly used the spray to clean up his hands and Harry, “Was that alright?”

“Perfect,” Harry breathed. “Are you okay, it didn’t make you sore did it?”

“No,” Louis assured.

Harry placed a soft kiss to Louis’ forehead, “Good… now, let me wash your hair sweets, so we can head to bed.”

After a bit more kissing, but chaste kissing that was, they finished up their shower, dressed, and Harry helped Louis into bed.

Louis could lay on his side once more, and he loved being able to snuggle up to Harry’s chest again. As they snuggled close, Louis asked softly, “Do you think Blaine can sleep in here tomorrow? There’s this thing called co-sleeping-”

“Mhmm,” Harry said immediately. “It’ll be easier for us to get up and down to take care of him. Once Brielle comes home we’ll let them sleep in their room, but it’ll be our first night having a baby in the house and I’m almost afraid that I’ll sleep too deeply to hear them cry over the baby monitor. We have to adjust, yeah?”

“Maybe a week or two after Brielle comes home,” Louis tried. “So she doesn’t feel left out that her brother got to sleep in our bed and she didn’t?”

Harry chuckled softly, “Right, we can’t have that.”

And it only made Louis realize how incredibly lucky he was to have such an understanding Dom, one who could be Dominant but still let Louis voice his thoughts, too. Harry took care of Louis, gave Louis what he thought was best, had given Louis his _babies_ , “I love you, Harry.”

“Love you too, sweets,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ hair, already half asleep. However, the Dom still fixed the covers that were falling off Louis’ shoulder, and then he was out too. Like always, Louis was up a bit later, but rather than sadness and worry keeping him awake, he felt nothing but excitement for the homecoming of his baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW FINALS WEEK STARTS TOMORROW OKAY. So good luck to everyone sharing my pain right now. Slay those exams, essays, speeches, professors (okay no that's illegal don't). OKAY BUT YEAH I LOVE YOU ALL THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Here are some other places you can find me:  
> Personal Tumblr: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/)  
> Co-Owned Tumblr: [xx](http://livinglikelarents.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And you can also find me on twitter: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)
> 
> ♥-Elsie x.


	17. Chapter 16

Louis just couldn’t get over the fact that he was going to be bringing one of his babies home. He was sad that he couldn’t bring his baby girl too but Blaine was going to finally be with him and in his arms all the time. Niall and Liam promised to be waiting while Harry and Louis were gone, sitting patiently on the couch. Niall was the most excited about the tiny boy, already in love with him and he’s only seen pictures.

Louis made sure the carseat was strapped in tightly, roughly shaking it to make sure it wasn’t moving. Once the tiny man was sure everything was perfect he got into the passenger seat of the car, looking over the new interior. Harry was grabbing the Blaine’s bag, it had a pair of warmer clothes, a bottle, diapers and wipes, and several other things the first time parents had grabbed just in case. The ride to the hospital was short and Louis was ready to explode when they entered the NICU where his babies were. Brielle was sleeping but Blaine was looking around as much as he could, tiny mouth open and little hands clenching and unclenching. He wasn’t attached to any wires, so Louis immediately picked him up out of his plastic bed and nuzzled their noses together. Blaine kicked his little feet, huffing out a small noise that Louis took for excitement.

“Oh, there you are!” The nurse greeted, watching as Louis snuggled the baby close to his chest. “Are you ready to take him home? You can change him first,” she said motioning to the bag Harry held in his hand. Louis nodded, setting the tiny baby down back in his makeshift bed. He took the bag from Harry and the man went to give their sleeping daughter attention.

Louis unclasped the buttons between Blaine’s legs and up the front of the baby before he started to gently shimmy the onesie off of Blaine’s arms and out from under him. Blaine’s eyes were wide and his legs kicked out at being touched but not picked up. Louis cooed and leaned down to kiss his tiny nose. “Don’t cry baby boy. Only changing you so you can go home,” he said and bent to pick up the black bag to pull out another onesie, this one a baby blue color. He slipped it carefully over Blaine’s head and clasped it. Louis turned to check on Harry and the man was sitting in a rocker that had recently been added to the section of the NICU their twins had been moved into, their daughter snuggled in his arms.

Louis finished dressing his son, the baby in a brown and white footie pajama outfit, his tiny hands in little brown gloves. It was to help his hands from the cold air outside and to stop the baby from scratching his face with his quickly growing nails. Blaine nuzzled into Louis’ neck, rooting hungrily when the sub picked him up, patting his butt a few times for comfort.

“How is he?” Harry asked, arms free of their daughter. She was still sleeping, back in her bed now. Louis watched her for a moment, loving the tiny rise and fall of her chest.

“Didn’t cry as I changed him, hungry though… sleepy too,” Louis said turning and lifting his head a little to show Harry the babies face. The baby was slowly blinking, lips parted and tongue poking out. He was going to fall asleep soon, and Louis hoped he’d wake up when they reached the house so he could feed the tiny baby before he fell asleep again.

“He passed all the tests that he needed to. He can leave here as soon as you sign and date these,” the nurse informed handing Harry a brown clipboard with three papers clipped to it. Louis watched as Harry signed his name on the line at the bottom. Louis passed Blaine to the taller man so he could do his own signing.

Louis moved onto his tiptoes to look at his baby’s face once he was done and was happy to see him sleeping. “Want to put him into his carseat? I really want to take him home,” Louis flushed pink when Harry chuckled and nodded. Louis picked the carseat up and set it on the table next to Blaine’s bed. He moved the buckles out of the way so they wouldn’t stab the poor baby.  Harry supported Blaine’s head as he lowered the tiny baby into the seemingly too large carseat.

Louis moved to his daughter, bending over her to give her a fleeting kiss on the cheek. “We’ll be back for you soon baby girl. Gonna visit as much as we can still,” he promised her, turning to smile at Harry, who had his arm looped through the carrier as he cradled it close, a blanket draped over the hood of it to keep wind off their baby. They thanked the nurse and walked out, baby in tow.

*~*

Niall almost cried when he saw the tiny baby, swamped in the large carseat. Louis chuckled as he watched the blonde man fret over the tiny baby, lightly touching his cheeks, lips, ears, and chin. “He’s so cute Louis, look at him Liam,” the blonde was having a mommy moment, one hand touching the baby and his other on his stomach.

“Do you want to hold him?” Louis asked, taking a step forward to look at Niall’s face then to his baby boy who was starting to wake up from the noise, making quiet little snuffles. Niall pulled back and nodded frantically.

“Yes please, you don’t mind?” He asked, sitting down on the couch, waiting for Louis to hand him the tiny body. Louis shook his head, pushing buttons to make the arm of the carseat go back so he could have room to unbuckle his baby. Blaine woke up at that, his eyes falling on Louis before he began making the tell-tale whimpers that came before his wailing. Harry stood quietly to the side, watching as Louis carefully pulled his baby to his chest. He rocked the tiny baby softly for a moment, crooning to him, and once he was quiet and rooting against Louis once more, Louis moved to where Niall was sitting, lowering the brown and white clad baby into his waiting arms.

“He’s light as a feather,” Niall said, looking up at Louis then to Liam. Louis chuckled, sitting down next to Niall, watching as his son yawn and blink owlishly.

“He’s endearing,” Louis heard Liam say to Harry. “The pictures didn’t quite capture the fact that he had your curls.”

“Brielle has them too,” Harry murmured, unable to hide the joy in his voice.

“When does she get to come home?” Niall asked aloud, shifting Blaine so he could look at the tiny baby’s face. However, his also put Louis more efficiently into Blaine’s view. The tiny baby’s face crumpled, and rather than whimpering he wailed out. Niall jumped a bit. “Did I break him?”

Harry chuckled, “No, he just saw Louis. He does it to me as well, don’t feel bad.”

“Just when he’s hungry…” Louis protested.

Niall giggled, slipping the baby towards Louis, “That’s cute. I can’t wait until my little baby is born.”

Louis gratefully accepted Blaine, unable to get enough of holding him and snuggling him. Harry motioned to the diaper bag near the door, “Do you want the bottle or are you gonna…?”

The sub simply shook his head, shifting the baby so he could slip his arm out of his shirt and push it up onto his shoulder, “No bottle, but can I have the nursing blanket?”

Liam and Niall watched confusedly as Harry dug the blanket from the bag, bringing it over to Louis and the baby and draping it around them, “Can you still see him like this, sweets?”

“Yes, thank you,” Louis replied happily.

Niall looked up behind him to where Liam had moved to and was rubbing lightly at his shoulders, “Should we be taking notes on this?”

Louis settled a bit further down into the couch, and Harry motioned to the steps, “I’ll be in my office. When he’s done eating, you, or you and Blaine both, can join me?”

“Can my dad come visit today?” Louis asked hopefully, smiling a bit as Blaine began eating with loud suckling sounds.

Harry pursed his lips and pulled out his phone to glance at the time, but shook his head, “I believe he mentioned having to work, pet. Tomorrow though, tomorrow is Sunday. We can ask him to come over after we visit Brielle. Maybe we can get take-away, but we probably shouldn’t take Blaine anywhere aside from visiting his sister.”

Louis nodded almost immediately, “Right… I’m still worried about paps.”

“That’s part of the reason I’m headed to my office. Going to contact some people, see if they have any information on whoever shoved you almost a month back. They won’t get away with it, I refuse.”

“Okay…” Louis said softly,

Harry stepped up beside Louis on the couch, however, leaning down and kissing the sub’s head before moving the nursing blanket only a tad so he could stroke Blaine’s fuzzy curls. Blaine made a squealing sound in protest, and Harry laughed, “Sorry baby, I’ll let you eat.”

And then the Dom was headed upstairs, leaving Louis to chat with Niall and Liam as he fed Blaine. They chatted idly to him, but he was a bit too focused on his baby. Blaine’s large blue eyes had fluttered closed, eyelashes against his pink cheeks, and his eating was slowing as he gradually drifted off to sleep. Eventually though, Blaine turned his head away with a whimper, squirming and fussing.

“Do you need burped, baby boy?” Louis murmured softly, shifting him up towards his shoulder. “Oh… um…”

Niall chuckled, “Yeah, I didn’t think you were listening too closely.”

“Sorry,” Louis blushed. “Blaine is very… distracting.”

“Did you need something, Lou?” Liam asked.

Louis reddened further, “A burping rag but I can get it.”

“In the diaper bag?” Liam carefully began digging in the bag that Harry had placed just on the other side of the coffee table. He handed it to the boy, and Louis shifted around to fix his shirt and burp Blaine. The baby whined in protest, but Louis hushed him softly as he attempted to burp him.

Niall cooed adoringly, “He’s so small. I wonder how big my baby will be.”

“Possibly bigger than little Blaine just at birth,” Liam pointed out. “Blaine is so small because technically he still has another month left before he’s supposed to be born.”

Louis’ face fell a bit in guilt, “Mummy’s poor baby…”

“Oh,” Liam shook his head quickly. “Lou, I didn’t mean it like that- it wasn’t your fault.”

However, Blaine was still fussing and had yet to burp, so the sub smiled at Liam and carefully stood with the baby, the nursing blanket draped over his opposite shoulder, “It’s alright, I know. But Harry is always better at getting Blaine to burp, so I’m gonna head on upstairs. I’m sure we’ll be back down when Harry is done.”

So Louis carried the fussy baby up the steps to Harry’s office, pausing and lightly rapping his knuckles on the door. Almost instantly the Dom called out, “Come in, sweets.”

Louis slipped in with Blaine, eyeing the Dom’s laptop, “Wanted to make sure you weren’t busy… he’s kind of fussy and I know you like your office quiet.”

“I do, but I’ll just have to adjust,” Harry smiled, holding his arms out for the baby. “Does he want his soother?”

“I can’t get him to burp,” Louis murmured. “He never wants to burp for me.”

Harry pursed his lips, “Show me how you burp him?”

Rather than handing the baby over to Harry then, Louis stopped by Harry’s desk chair, confusedly patting at Blaine’s back gently, “Like the nurse showed us, I thought…”

“Ahh,” Harry nodded, standing and moving his own hand to rub at Blaine’s back. Louis moved his hand aside to allow Harry a try. “Try patting him a bit firmer. Nothing rough of course, but it has to be enough to pat the air out of his little tummy. I’ve found that rubbing can work, too, though. I promise you won’t hurt him patting a little firmer than you already do.”

After almost a minute of Harry patting, the baby gave a tiny burp. But then almost instantly, he was rooting against Louis’ neck again. Louis blinked in surprise, but then he giggled, “Guess he freed up more tummy space. The nurse _did_ say to burp him after he was halfway done eating if he got fussy. I don’t like not knowing what he’s wanting when he fusses, it makes me feel bad.”

Harry cooed, kissing Louis’ forehead before he sat back down in his desk chair, “We’ve only just brought him home, pet. We’ll learn to decipher his cries soon enough.”

Louis accepted the answer, sitting on Harry’s office couch with Blaine to feed him once more. Even when the baby drifted off to sleep, Louis still didn’t carry Blaine to his crib. Something about having to only see his baby for a few hours a time each day made him not ever want to put him down when he didn’t have to. He only wanted to snuggle Blaine close and watch his little expressions change as he slept. Only when Harry closed his laptop and stretched did Louis look up from their baby.

“Would you like to let him try out his crib?” Harry asked softly. “We’ll have to let him get used to it sometime or he’ll never want to sleep there.”

Reluctantly Louis nodded. Harry followed the sub to the babies’ room, standing quietly behind Louis and watching as he lowered Blaine into his crib. Louis leaned backwards against his Dom’s chest then, feeling strangely starved of Harry’s touch.

“Do you think he’ll be warm enough or should we put him in something warmer?” he whispered.

Harry rubbed Louis’ arms, leaning around the boy to flick the baby monitor on, “I’ll turn the heat up. I’m afraid if we change him we’ll wake him up.”

Louis made sure to cling tight to the other baby monitor, ready to rush back to his baby if Blaine were to cry. Liam and Niall were snuggled on the couch downstairs, so when Harry and Louis headed down, they did the same. Louis tucked himself up under Harry’s arm, nuzzling into him.

“Can we just stay like this until he wakes up, sir?” Louis sighed, feeling content. The only thing missing was his baby girl. “I miss being close to you.”

“I was actually planning on calling the hospital to check up on Brielle, but we can do that from here. We’ll call your father after to see if he wants to join us for dinner tomorrow.”

And Louis was so relieved, because _finally_ things were starting to feel somewhat normal again.

*~*~*

For several days Harry and Louis tried to get into the having Blaine in the house. The tiny baby would sleep in his crib during naps and such, but when Harry and Louis were sleeping he would either sleep on one of their chests or in the bassinette by their bed. Each day they would bundle him up warm and tuck him into his carseat to go visit Brielle, and the baby boy absolutely hated it. He would kick his little feet and wail louder than he would normally cry, and even Louis sitting in the back with him was not enough to soothe him. The moment that Blaine was out of the seat, however, he would quiet. Brielle was gradually adapting to Louis’ milk and the nurses predicted they’d switch her over from formula within the week.

A slightly more alarming event had occurred when the CPS had called Harry. They were actually at the hospital visiting Brielle when it happened, and Louis had been feeding Blaine at the time whilst Harry snuggled Brielle for kangaroo care. Louis had watched as Harry had answered the phone with a soft greeting only for all of the color to drain from the Dom’s face. Louis had only seen Harry afraid a few times since their matching, but the look of fear on Harry’s face in that moment was immense. It was short lasted thankfully, and Harry croaked out a thank you to the caller. His eyes finally met Louis’ as he hung up.

“That was the CPS…” Harry breathed.

“No,” Louis said immediately. “It’s been over-”

“They said there was no need for further investigation,” Harry swallowed hard. “They won’t take our babies.”

Louis was sniffling then, wanting to hug his Dom, but he couldn’t disturb Blaine as he ate. So instead, the two simply held each other’s gaze and snuggled their babies.

About a week after Blaine had been released from the hospital, the two had developed a small sort of routine to care for Blaine. If Harry was working, Louis would care for Blaine or occasionally the two would hang out together on Harry’s office couch as Louis prepared for his upcoming semester of school. During the night they couldn’t really take turns getting up with the crying baby every three hours or so, but if Louis seemed so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open Harry would make him go back to bed so he could retrieve an already pumped bottle to feed Blaine with.

It didn’t allow for much alone time, but they made it work. If Harry became slightly irritated with the boy, whether it be from both of them simply being on edge from lack of sleep or another reason, he would exit the room so that he wouldn’t snap at Louis in front of the baby, and later both would end up apologizing to one another before they cuddled in bed. They were figuring things out, and it was tiring at times but they loved it.

One night as Louis was climbing out of the shower, having showered with the double doors to their room open so he could hear Harry talking to Blaine on the other side. When Louis had hopped into the shower, the Dom had been changing the baby’s diaper, but as Louis was toweling himself dry and smiling to himself as listened to Harry chatter to their baby, Harry suddenly gasped.

“Louis!”

The urgency and shock in Harry’s voice sent Louis scrambling to hold his towel around himself as he slipped and stumbled out of the damp bathroom. He bolted across the short distance to where Harry had Blaine lying in front of him on the bed, the baby’s little hands gently clasped in his own. Harry’s eyes were wide as gaped down at the tiny baby, and as Louis’ eyes frantically scanned over Blaine he couldn’t find anything wrong. There was no blood, injury, and Blaine seemed to be breathing perfectly fine, he was simply giving a dimpled smile up at Harry. And then Louis realized that smiling wasn’t something Blaine had _done_ before, and Harry’s surprise made sense.

“Oh,” Louis croaked. “Oh he’s…”

Blaine’s smile slipped away, his little tongue poking out instead, and Harry wheezed out, “He was doing that before he smiled… I poked my tongue out at him too, like this.”

Harry poked his tongue out at Blaine, leaning down like he was going to lick the baby’s nose, and Blaine’s dimples appeared once more as he huffed excitedly and swung his little limbs.

“That makes him so happy! We have to write about this in the baby book tomorrow,” Louis giggled tearfully, sliding onto the bed next to Harry to coo down at his baby. “Is Daddy silly?”

“At least he doesn’t think I’m boring…” Harry said, and Louis was surprised to see a small tear escape Harry’s eye. The sub simply kissed it away, nuzzling into Harry’s side, “He’ll love every single thing you do, I can see it now.”

Harry picked Blaine up then, nuzzling his nose against Blaine’s tummy before he moved him to cuddle between Louis and himself, “Well I already love you both, my two favorite boys. When Brielle comes home we’ll have even more fun, baby boy.”

“We love you too,” Louis told Harry, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

And then the two stayed up until Blaine was ready for a late snack and bed, making an assortment of silly faces at the tiny boy just to make him smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update Wednesday. It was finals week. Here's an early update because I'm home now B) And goodluck to those of you who still have finals and exams to take!! OH ALSO thank Ayla for getting me started on this because I was completely at a loss.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Here are some other places you can find me:  
> Personal Tumblr: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/)  
> Co-Owned Tumblr: [xx](http://livinglikelarents.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And you can also find me on twitter: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)
> 
> ♥-Elsie x.


	18. Not an update! D:

Hey guys, I'm off for break and all but I still have like zero time??? SO WITH THAT being as it is I have decided to stop doing two updates a week and switch back to just updating on Sundays. I hope that's okay, I tried to write but I have to get up at like 6am tomorrow and my head is killing me right now. so I'll be seeing you guys Sunday! Sorry I'm so lame and I hope you understand. I'm really just wrapping the story up now though! There's only a few chapters left! Love you guys. - Elsie


	19. Chapter 17

Brielle finally got to come home when the twins were two months old. There’d been a bit of a setback when she’d gotten jaundice, something that had made her turn a sickly yellow color and kept her from kangaroo care for a bit as she had to stay under some special lights for something called phototherapy. But shortly after she recovered she was off of the feeding tube and nursing happily from Louis.

She was smaller than Blaine, but she was developing mentally at about the same pace. She had long since cracked her first smile, revealing that she too would have her father’s dimples and maybe her mummy’s cheekbones, during kangaroo care about five days after Blaine had started smiling.

The day that Brielle went home, they had a small little coming home party that consisted of Liam, Niall, and Louis’ father waiting for them at home for a celebration lunch. The nurses fussed over Brielle, all claiming about how much they would miss the tiny baby girl. Harry held Blaine’s carrier while Louis adjusted Brielle in hers, cooing and smiling widely at the baby to cheer her up as she began to fuss.

It was with ease that Louis picked up her carrier, draping a blanket over the hood of it to block her from the wind. Both she and Blaine were already bundled up in little baby coats with boots, beanies, and mittens. Blaine was awake and gurgling in his own carrier, and Harry lifted the blanket a bit to peek in on their baby boy.

“Is that everything, sweets?” Harry asked the sub, and Louis nodded.

“Yes, we’ve got all her clothes and Blaine’s diaper bag so we should be good.”

They had already signed Brielle’s hospital papers, and so they simply took the elevators down and headed out the front. The hospital parking lot was pap free, as Harry was still threatening to sue for libel if he saw anything negative about them in the papers. The only thing that magazines had recently published about them was about how domestic they looked with Blaine. It didn’t insult them, it simply questioned on how strongly they still carried out their BDSM relationship, wondered how strict of a Dom Harry was.

Ever so slowly they were easing back into it. They’d been able to have sex, but not roughly to avoid Louis getting hurt. Louis had already received a spanking, of only about five swats, for neglecting to do the homework assignment he had since he had started school back up.

That in itself was another struggle. But Louis knew that if Harry could work and still care for the babies, then he should be able to do school work and care of the babies too.

When they put both babies’ carriers into the car seat holder, Louis considered sitting in the middle of them in the back, but they weren’t fussing and he’d already fed Brielle and Harry had given Blaine a bottle, so Louis expected that both babies would be asleep by the time they made it home for their homecoming celebration.

Harry placed his hand on Louis’ thigh as they drove home, and it reminded Louis so much of the time when they had first been matched. Louis was entirely Harry’s, and Louis knew that Harry was his, too.

At home Mark held Blaine while Harry put Brielle on the floor for tummy time. The tall Dom had flopped himself down on the floor too, his chin resting on Brielle’s blanket as he cooed to her. Since she was still so far behind physically from Blaine, she needed a lot more work during tummy time to strengthen her neck muscles. Blaine could easily look around on his tummy, watching as Harry would wander around his office, that they had long since baby proofed even though the babies were both still immobile, as he worked or watching Louis move from where he sat next to the baby on the floor of the living room to the coffee table to grab a pencil for his homework.

“Hello, baby,” Harry cooed to her, and Brielle gurgled at him as he tried to lift her little head up to look at Harry as well. She was doing well, lifting her head a few inches at the ground, but mainly moving her eyes to look at her daddy instead as she mouthed at her blanket.

“Do you think she would be interested in toys yet?” Louis asked from where he was seated on the couch next to his father.

“I don’t think you liked toys really until you were about four months old. At that time you could reach for them and swing them around,” Mark explained, adjusting Blaine so that the baby could see where Harry and Brielle were on the floor. “I bet she’s content down there with Harry keeping her company. Although Harry, I bet the more you talk to her the more determined she’ll get to lift her head up to look at you.”

“I just like seeing how excited I can get her,” Harry chuckled. “It’s so cute when she gets all huffy and kicks her little feet.”

Louis of course loved talking to the babies to make them coo, gurgle, and grin but something he loved almost as much was watching Harry with their babies. Harry was so strong and massive, and both babies were so tiny with Blaine weighing nine pounds and Brielle weighing seven, but Harry was so gentle with them that it made Louis’ heart ache. The tiny party was great and Louis’ father had to leave after only a few hours seeing his grandbabies for he had work.

Niall and Liam were cooing over the small babies but after a few weeks were almost over the fact that they were in the house. They loved the twins but had their own baby to worry about. Niall was slowly growing, his flat stomach pooching out much like Louis’ did with his 8th week of pregnancy though Niall was much further at his 19th week. Liam and Niall started leaving the house much more also, going shopping for Niall as he didn’t fit much of his pants anymore. Liam’s waist was much larger than Niall’s, even pregnant, so his pants didn’t fit the smaller man just yet.

Louis was lying next to his babies on the floor of Harry’s office, talking quietly to them as they watched him move his hand from side to side on the soft blue blanket they lay on. The blanket was fuzzy, changing colors as Louis swayed his hand back and forth. Blaine pushed an arm out, letting the tips of Louis’ fingers brush against his. Brielle was lifting her head and putting it back down. Louis was happy she was practicing, building up her muscle. Blaine pushed his tongue through his lips, blowing bubbles with the spit he settled on his lips. “Mummy loves you,” Louis told him softly, looking to Brielle to make sure she knew it was directed at her too.

Blaine moved his eyes from Louis’ hand up to look at the man’s face. He pulled his hand back and rested it on his own cheek, watching as his little baby kicked his feet as his brow furrowed. They baby seemed to want to look at Louis’ hand still, trying to crane his neck up to the best of his ability to see the sub. Louis watched in amusement, wondering what his baby boy planned on doing. Blaine groaned baby style, more of a squeak than anything, and pushed himself up. Louis blanched in surprise. “Harry,” he glanced from Blaine to the man. He didn’t want to speak too loud, scared of scaring the baby.

“What?” Harry asked, craning his head over his computer to look at Louis. As he realized the sub wasn’t looking at him, he directed his gaze to their babies. He didn’t notice at first, could only see the tops of their heads, but as he sat up straighter he immediately pulled his phone out when he realized what was happening.

“Did you get it?” Louis asked, looking from the baby as he plopped himself back down onto his little chest.

“He’s never pushed himself up that far before, usually he just lifts up his head! He’ll be army crawling in no time!” Harry nodded, and then both were moving to pick the baby boy up off of the floor. Louis being closer got him first and Harry picked up their daughter instead so that she wouldn’t feel left out. They congratulated Blaine on his milestone and Louis quickly grabbed the baby book from the side desk in the room.

He wrote down what happened and how it happened as Harry took Blaine into his free arm to kiss all over the baby’s cheek making him gurgle and smile. Brielle wasn’t too sure what was going on it appeared, but she seemed happy to be in her daddy's arm anyway.

*~*

“Brielle is finally asleep,” Louis announced, walking into his and Harry’s bedroom and shutting the door behind him Harry already had the baby monitor on and sitting on their bedside table. “I think you’re just good at putting them to sleep, because no matter who you’ve got for the night they’re out in an instant.”

“They know I can only supply food if I’ve got a bottle in my hand,” Harry pointed out. “You on the other hand…”

Louis pouted, crawling onto the bed beside Harry, “My children only love me because I’m a food source.”

“That’s not the only reason, don’t be silly,” Harry scoffed. He tugged Louis close, rubbing a hand over Louis’ collar. “Haven’t been wearing this much lately…”

“I don’t want the babies’ sucking on it,” Louis explained. “Probably not sanitary.”

Harry shook his head, “It’s clean. I think you should wear it more often again. Like back when you never took it off, hmm? Shows people that you’re mine.”

The Dom lifted his wrist up to show Louis the blue bracelet he wore as well. Something about Harry’s tone implied that it wasn’t just a suggestion, Harry was telling Louis to wear the collar more often. It made Louis’ dick give a twitch of interest.

“How um… long do you think they’ll stay asleep for?” Louis asked.

Harry shrugged, releasing Louis and rolling onto his back, “Probably about six hours. They’re getting better at sleeping during the night and less during the day.”

“I think whenever they do wake up I’ll just stay up, too,” Louis replied. “I’ve got a paper due tomorrow.”

Almost instantly Harry was once again on his side and looking at Louis with raised eyebrows, “How much do you have done?”

The sub blushed, “Erm… a page.”

“Out of…?”

“Six pages…”

Harry’s eyes narrowed on the sub, “Louis.”

“I’ll get it done, sir,” Louis said instantly. Very rarely did sir slip out anymore unless he knew Harry was preparing to scold him.

“And you’re to do well on it, as well,” Harry reminded. “I want the best for you.”

It’d been a few days since they’d had any real alone time, and Harry’s Dominant voice was making Louis squirm, growing half hard in his pants just from speaking with Harry, “Yes sir…”

“Change into pajamas now, sweets. Let’s go to bed,” Harry instructed, but Louis’ mind was on several other things that weren’t sleep related. However, he did duck into his closet to put on his pajamas. Or, kind of his pajamas at least. He pulled on a pair of lacey panties, pleased with himself that he’d lost all the weight from his pregnancy. All the remained to show that he’d been pregnant was his scar and his stretchmarks, and even those were fading to a lighter color with the creams Harry had gotten him upon Louis’ begging. He pulled on one of Harry’s jumpers as well, knowing just how much Louis being in Harry’s clothes got to the Dom. As he finished dressing, he sidled back out of his closet and paused at the foot of the bed, tugging the jumper up to his hips as he pretended to be scratching at the base of his scar when in all honesty he was trying to show off the panties to Harry.

The Dom had an arm thrown over his face, but he removed it to look at Louis. Instantly his eyes widened, and his hand momentarily slipped beneath the blanket that covered himself before he tried to nonchalantly fold his arms behind his head.

“That’s your pajama choice, hmm? No sweats and a t-shirt?” Harry asked.

“Do you not like it?” Louis blushed.

“Oh I like it,” Harry sighed. “I like it too much, but if you’re going to be getting up early to work on a paper…”

Louis scrambled forward onto the bed, worming his way up Harry and purposely bumping their crotches together just to seem innocent over the matter. His forwardness wasn’t something he usually did, he usually waited for Harry to instigate things, but it always seemed to get Harry riled up if Louis attempted Dominance. Seemed to make Harry want to turn Louis into a submissive writhing mess, something that Louis was completely okay with.

“I’ll get it done,” Louis promised. “I’m- I’m your good boy, right?”

Louis stopped where he was cuddled into the crook of Harry’s arm, his hips pressed up against Harry’s leg.

Harry tugged Louis completely on top of him, “I’m not sure, pet. I’m feeling pretty tired. I don’t feel like doing much work.”

“Sir…” Louis said softly. “Please?”

“You can get us both off if you’d like,” Harry hummed. “Want to ride my dick, pet?”

Louis’ breath left him in a whoosh, “Yes…”

“But you don’t just get to do whatever you want of course,” Harry rolled Louis off of him, shifting the boy against the pillows. “I’ve got rules.”

Louis nodded quickly, subconsciously splaying his legs a bit to let Harry between them, “Okay.”

“I think I’ll tie your hands behind your back,” Harry murmured thoughtfully. “Should I do that?”

It would be a bit more difficult for Louis to move on top of Harry, as he usually used his hands for leverage when his legs would tremble too much to be of any use, but he simply blinked, craning his head up for a kiss, “Anything, you can do anything you want.”

“I think I want to finger you open, maybe eat you out a little,” Harry hummed, ducking down to suck Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth grazing the slightly chapped skin. When Harry kissed him like that it always seemed to suck the air right of Louis. Harry pulled back as soon as Louis was panting, smiling smugly. “Then I’ll lay back and you can ride me. I’ll tie your hands behind your back so you can’t touch.”

The Dom’s words brought a whine from Louis, as did Harry’s hands as they palmed over Louis’ hardening cock and slipped beneath the jumper Louis wore to thumb at Louis’ nipples. But Louis was so, _so_ sensitive there, and he cried out.

“Wait,” Louis gasped. Just the simple touch had Louis’ back arching and a wet spot forming on the front of the jumper. “I’m still nursing so like…”

Harry chuckled, “But it’s fun… you get so loud when I touch you there.”

“And I leak a lot too, it’s messy,” Louis panted.

Harry pursed his lips, but nodded. He leaned and bit one of the sensitive nubs through Louis’ jumper just for good measure, and Louis jerked beneath his touch.

Louis could see that Harry was already straining against his boxers, and he himself was feeling confined in the tight panties. Harry slipped his thumbs beneath the lace, pulling them down Harry’s legs and nipping at the soft skin of Louis’ thighs. The Dom palmed over Louis’ cock just for good measure, tossing the panties aside and lowering himself onto his chest between Louis’ legs. He moved Louis’ legs just a bit further apart, using his thumbs to spread Louis open so he could duck in and lick a flat strip across Louis’ rim.

A moan escaped the younger boy almost instantly, and he covered his mouth to silence himself. Harry licked a bit more persistently at Louis’ noise, tiny little flicks of his tongue around Louis. Louis tried to make a grab for Harry’s hair to keep his tongue where he wanted it, but Harry pulled back with a sharp look and a quick slap to Louis’ bum. It almost made Louis want Harry to roll him onto his tummy and spank him more efficiently.

“Don’t touch, hands flat on the bed,” he scolded. “Don’t make me tie your hands so soon.”

“Yes sir,” Louis whimpered, gripping onto the sheets so that he wouldn’t be tempted.

Harry seemed to accept that and lowered his mouth back to Louis’ hole. He was keeping things so simple, small kitten licks and circles traced around Louis’ rim. Louis wanted it sloppy and wet with Harry’s face buried well between Louis’ cheeks. He experimentally rolled his hips, earning him another slap to the bum, but Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ thighs to keep Louis still. Like always when Harry prepared to keep Louis still, he began to eat Louis out with a bit more earnest.

He sucked over Louis’ hole, humming so that Louis would feel the vibrations rock through him. Louis was so hard and so horny, whimpering around the lip that he had clenched between his teeth. And then finally, finally Harry burrowed closer, both nipping and sucking and prodding at Louis’ hole, soaking Louis’ cheeks as well as his own face with some of his saliva dripping onto the mattress.

Louis writhed, practically sobbing with his head twisted to the side so he could attempt to muffle his sounds with the pillow beneath his head.

“Sir!” Louis begged with a wail.

“Hush,” Harry said gently as he pulled back, slipping a finger into Louis’ spit-slicked hole. He gently began stretching Louis, adding a second finger almost right away due to Louis already being so willing after getting rimmed. “Don’t want to wake the babies. Then we won’t get anything, hm?”

Louis swallowed hard, wiping at his pleasure-damp eyes, but nodded. His lips parted as Harry’s fingers brushed his prostate, and he whimpered pleadingly. All desire to ride Harry was slowly going out the window, he wanted Harry to hold his hips down and fuck him until he was spilling onto his chest, but then Harry was reaching across Louis and opening a dresser drawer to dig out a condom and sticky bottle of lube.

“The spit is still giving too much of a dry slide, and we’d have to get the lube for when you ride my cock anyway, baby,” Harry hummed. He slicked up his fingers, plunging three back into Louis and sliding them in and out quickly. Louis rolled his hips down against the feeling, biting at the skin of his knuckle and whining, but then Harry pulled his fingers free and flopped onto his back beside Louis.

“Oh,” Louis panted. “Actually can we maybe-”

“Put the condom on me and slick me up,” Harry insisted. “You’re being such a good boy, don’t be bad now.”

Louis rolled over and quickly tore open the condom package with his teeth, knowing that if he tried to touch his own hard cock he’d be scolded. He made sure to slide the condom over Harry well, as he wouldn’t be able to fix it if it started to slide off. He had finally gotten the shot that lowered him to a category six, but they still were being very careful. Louis had his two babies and he was satisfied for the time being. That and Harry had already promised him future babies when Louis finished school and the twins were well out of diapers.

Harry grunted as Louis poured a bit of lube into his palm and began slicking up Harry’s dick, holding the base in one hand and sliding his hand up and down the entirety with his other. After a few moments Harry gently bumped Louis’ hand away so he could lazily stroke himself.

“Good boy. Get me one of my ties now, please?” the Dom requested. Louis scrambled off the bed, simply ready to get Harry’s cock inside himself. He grabbed the first tie he could from Harry’s closet, rushing back out to his Dom and climbing back onto the bed. Harry patted his thighs. “Straddle me. No, no, with your back to me. I need to tie your hands behind your back and then you may turn around.”

As Louis straddled Harry backwards, he could feel Harry’s dick nudge up against his bum, and he groaned to himself as he held his hands behind his back for Harry to tie.

“Color?” Harry asked, probably a tad deterred by Louis’ groan.

“Green,” Louis assured. They’d done far more than simple bondage, he wasn’t at all bothered.

Harry moved Louis’ arms to where he wanted them, tying the tie tight around Louis so that he was unable to wiggle free but loose enough so that he wouldn’t cut off circulation.

He had to help Louis turn himself back around however, putting a bit more lube on his fingers to rub over Louis’ hole since Louis couldn’t do it himself. And finally, he was lining himself up with Louis’ entrance, and then he let go of Louis’ hips and moved his hands behind his head to watch Louis.

“Go on then.” Harry hummed. Louis blinked in surprise, but he wiggled his hips to try and get Harry inside of himself. Harry sighed, but he moved his hand to put the tip of himself inside Louis. “Better?”

Louis rotated his hips a bit as he lowered himself down, his jaw falling slack at the stretch. The only response he could give was a high keen. Harry watched with hooded eyes as Louis sank to the hilt, circling his hips to adjust to the wonderful burn Harry’s cock brought him. He wanted to keep Harry nestled deep, wanted to simply roll his hips to keep his Dom’s dick nudging at his prostate.

“Sir,” Louis whimpered, rocking slowly. Harry’s jaw had tightened at the feeling, and he swallowed hard.

“Come on, pet. Work yourself on my dick. Look so pretty up there in my jumper and your collar,” Harry encouraged. Louis moaned loudly, and Harry’s hand instantly moved to slide a finger between Louis’ lips for him to suck on. “Quieter, pet. Lift up and drop down for me.”

Louis had to shift better onto his trembling knees to fuck himself on and off Harry’s dick, but the smooth drag of Harry inside him was worth it. Normally Harry helped him, but this time Harry simply watched with his face blank, occasionally giving pleased huffs or slight murmurs of encouragement, and it was driving Louis insane. He began fucking himself faster, raising his hips up and slamming himself down hard until his thighs were burning and the room was filled with his whimpering and wet sounds of him working himself on Harry’s dick.

“Fuck sir-” Louis whined.

“Naughty language,” Harry scolded.

His cock was hard and slapping up against his tummy each time he fucked himself downward, and he wanted to touch himself so bad, or touch Harry even, but all he could do was strain at the tie. Several times Harry had to keep Louis from toppling forward, making sure Louis kept steady despite the frantic pace he’d built to as he rode Harry. Even without touching his cock, he was already growing so close.

“I’m gonna cum,” Louis’ back arched, and Harry had to grab his hips as Louis wobbled forward.

“Not yet, m’close but not yet,” Harry said firmly.

“ _Harry,”_ Louis keened, which made Harry’s hips twitch up once beneath Louis. The Dom always got off when Louis called him sir, preferred it when they fucked unless they were making love, but when Louis would call him Harry it always riled the Dom up even further.

However, Harry’s hands suddenly grabbed Louis’ hips and tugged him down hard, “Wait, shhh-”

Louis gave one last squeak of pleasure, but he quieted down and remained still, staring at Harry in confusion. Harry’s head had turned to the side gaze at the baby monitor, and then Louis heard it. A quiet little whimper, one that sounded more like Brielle than Blaine.

“Oh,” Louis swallowed hard, glancing down at himself.

“Maybe she’s not actually awake yet,” Harry whispered. “Could be dreaming…”

“Should we check on her though?” Louis asked.

Harry pursed his lips, but he shook his head, “We’ll wait until she’s crying or making more noise than just that. She only whimpered twice I think.”

Louis nodded, experimentally rolling his hips again, “So uh…”

“Get back to it,” Harry nodded in permission.

Louis had no trouble getting back to the edge with Harry’s cock dragging so perfectly inside him, angling his body so that he was brushing his prostate with each buck downwards. Just as Harry came the man’s face twisted up and he seized Louis’ hips again, pressing up hard into him and cumming with a grunt of Louis’ name. Louis bucked his hips more frantically, working himself on Harry’s dick until he was spilling messily onto Harry’s chest and on his jumper.

His legs gave out like always after an orgasm, and Harry caught him before he could completely slump forward on top of him. He slid out of the boy’s bum and untied Louis’ arms, rubbing the sore wrists and adjusting Louis across his chest just enough to remove the condom from himself.

“Such a good boy, always my good boy,” Harry cooed in approval.

Louis giggled a little, “You’re using the baby voice.”

“It’s becoming a habit,” Harry admitted with a chuckle. “Almost used it in a Skype call with a business partner.”

“What?” Louis gasped in amusement.

“I’m kidding,” Harry laughed. “Ah, I didn’t even do anything though and that tired me out.”

“I’m exhausted,” Louis agreed. Harry grabbed lazily for one of the towels they had at the bedside table for if one of the babies spit up.

“We’ll get a clean one,” Harry murmured as he used it to wipe the cum up from between them as well as the lube from Louis’ arse.

Louis rolled off of the Dom, but nuzzled into his chest just like old times, “I’m so happy… things are finally okay, you know?”

“Yeah?” Harry hummed. “I’m happy you’re happy, sweets. I’m happy too, so happy. I’ve got you, I’ve got our babies… things aren’t even hectic like I thought they would be. Well, they can be I mean when I’m loaded with paperwork and you with homework and our babies are grumpy but… we make it work. We’re figuring things out.”

“You still owe me a wedding though,” Louis giggled shyly. “That’ll make me really happy.”

“Of course,” Harry hummed. “I could never forget about that.”

He pulled Louis’ hand to him and kissed the ring on Louis’ finger. Louis carefully slid it off and moved it to the ring holder beside their bed. Sometimes he slept in it, but if he didn’t want to lose it, and if he slept with one of the babies on his chest he didn’t want it to accidentally scratch them.

“I love you,” Louis murmured. “I ended up using that essay I started all those months ago for another English paper. With a few modifications since I have two new things that are also some of the best things that have ever happened to me. Of course… I think you’re the best since I wouldn’t have the other best things without you.”

Harry hummed, kissing Louis softly, “I’m glad you’re mine, Louis Styles. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me too. You and the babies. You’ve shown me so much, I swear, you make me a better person. I’m willing to say anything, do anything, be anything all to make you happy. And I’m excited that I get to live the rest of my life with you.”

Louis blushed, hiding his face in Harry’s neck, “I love you so, so much Harry.”

“I love you, too. Sleep pet,” Harry insisted fondly. “You have to make me proud in the morning and write that paper.”

And of course Louis did, because he would do anything for his Dom and because Harry would do anything for him. Louis was Harry’s sub, and he knew just how to submit to Harry. But Harry had learned how to submit to the family life, they all had really, and they couldn’t have been happier or more in love than they were.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello pals, I actually updated! But I come bearing sad news. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I'll post the epilogue next Sunday and wrap up the fic :( I just want to thank you guys for sticking with me, and hopefully I didn't disappoint you with this sequel. I know it kind of ended up with a lack of BDSM, and so to make up for that after the fic is over I'll take smutty BDSM one shot requests stemming from these characters from time to time if you'd like. You name it and I'll write it when I can! :D I love you all so much! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Here are some other places you can find me:  
> Personal Tumblr: [xx](http://alltheloulongday.tumblr.com/)  
> Co-Owned Tumblr: [xx](http://livinglikelarents.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And you can also find me on twitter: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)
> 
> ♥-Elsie x.


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about the British education system wow.

_This’ll be taking place almost a year later._

“Do I look alright?” Louis asked nervously, allowing his father to fix the dress shirt he wore.

The shirt was white and collared, but it also had a low neck, exposing Louis’ sharp collarbones and his sub collar. It looked a bit awkward and long on Louis’ small torso, however, so he ended up tucking it into his grey corduroys.

“Very nice,” his father hummed. “Harry’s going to love it. Or did he pick it out?”

Louis shook his head, “I picked it out…”

Niall suddenly scurried into the room, a whimpering Blaine perched on his hip, “Hey, Lou, sorry- ooh, you look so good though! Harry’s going to have an aneurism, I know I nearly did.”

“Maaaam!” Blaine wailed.

It brought a laugh from the sub, and he reached out for his baby boy. The twins were already fourteen months old, well over a year, and Louis could barely believe his babies were growing so fast. They both were still small, but Liam, who gave them monthly checkups and required baby shots, said that it was most likely just their inheritance of Louis’ petite size.

They could sit up by themselves, crawl by themselves, and they were _starting_ to walk on their own. Liam assured that it wasn’t late for them and had nothing to do with their intelligence, but more so the strength of their little limbs and their temperament. They weren’t weak babies, but they were extremely shy and hesitant of new things. Louis was almost certain that Brielle could walk if she really wanted to, but all she ever seemed to want was Louis or Harry to hold her. With that being as it was, they worked with her as much as they could to get her to walk.

Blaine, on the other hand, had moved far too fast with his walking and had scared himself away from walking with a nasty tumble that gave him three stitches to the corner of his little head and made Harry acquire a rubber bumper that spanned along the edges of the coffee table in both his office and the living room. It had happened while he was using a little toy car they had gotten for him to use for support, one that would move if he did. He’d been moving too fast and lost his footing, efficiently falling and hitting his head on the edge of the coffee table.

Blaine hadn’t been very upset about it and simply sat up and looked to Louis, but when Louis snatched up and realized that there was a gash dripping blood down Blaine’s cheek he’d completely panicked and rushed to Liam.

Other than physical things, the twins were developing very well mentally. They could say mummy, or it was more so mama, they could say daddy, and they could say Niall even though it came out more as “Null”.

Niall was generally the one who looked after them while Harry worked and Louis did homework, as well as looking after his _own_ little baby boy, Nico. Nico James Payne had been born right on time eight months prior in early March, and he’d been born a Dom. His hair was brown, which could only be expected since Niall wasn’t born blonde, but his eyes were blue like Niall’s rather than brown like Liam’s. Niall and Liam had married four months earlier, just a quick wedding much like the little procedure Harry and Louis had gone through back at the hospital.

But now, Louis and Harry were having the wedding they never had. They were married, but Louis wanted a wedding, and Harry was of course willing to give him one.

“Come here, baby,” Louis cooed, snuggling Blaine close. He figured he would be wrinkling his shirt, but he didn’t mind much. Blaine was the least cuddliest twin, so he always gave cuddles when Blaine wanted them. “Where’s Nico at?”

“With Liam and Brielle is with Harry,” Niall listed off, smiling fondly as Blaine touched Louis’ cheek softly.

“You look very nice in your little suit,” Louis told Blaine, laughing as Blaine covered Louis’ mouth in response and then giggled about it. “But you’ll have to go to grandpa or uncle Niall soon, mummy has to go see your daddy!”

The wedding wasn’t anything large either. Simply family and a few friends; a few of the coworkers that Harry actually liked, Marideth from the sex toy shop, and of course Louis’ father as well as Liam and Niall.

Louis still hadn’t spoken to his mother, but he wasn’t at all bothered by it. He was happy with his Dom and his babies and he knew that his mother would only try to make him unhappy because it seemed as if that was the only type of person she was anymore. It stunned him slightly that his father was still with her, as occasionally he would talk about how badly they would fight.

But instead of focusing on the negative, Louis handed Blaine over to Niall so he could finally go see Harry on the day of his wedding day. It was an indoor wedding in a lovely chapel that Harry had found. They didn’t need a priest necessarily since very few had their heads out of their religious asses and most didn’t like agreeing to marry them, but they were technically married anyway, so it was more of a thing just for them.

And then while walking down the small little chapel aisle, Louis was certain he was going to explode with happiness. Harry looked so handsome standing in his black suit at the altar, waiting for Louis with a large smile on his face. The room wasn’t as quiet as it should have been for a wedding, with three children babbling loudly to each other, Nico making loud screech noises every time Brielle touched him. Something she did just to hear the noise until Niall lifted himself and his son up, quietly chuckling as he moved just out of the fourteen month old’s reach.

Louis and Harry weren’t paying much attention to it however, far too preoccupied with each other.

Louis was gripping onto the cuffs of Harry’s suit, smiling coyly at him. Harry reached out to fix Louis’ fringe, pulling Louis’ arm along with him, brushing the hair gently off his forehead so he could kiss the skin there.

“You look good,” Harry murmured. “So beautiful.”

The sub blushed heavily, “Not as handsome as you.”

The wedding was quick, less than five minutes long, and without a priest all Harry and Louis had to do was speak their vows aloud to one another, and then Harry pulled Louis flush against him for a long kiss, his hands cradling the sub’s face as Louis stood on his tip toes.

*~*~*

By the time the twins were three, their vocalization had certainly grown. Very rarely were they quiet, always curious and always asking questions. Harry attempted to create a “no babies in the office” rule since they loved to touch anything and everything and they were always asking Harry who he was talking to. However, they always seemed to sneak their way in somehow, as they loved sitting on their daddy’s lap and watching him type. Plus Harry was a sucker for their dimples and curls and could hardly ever say no to them.

Louis was nearly finished with school, which meant his coursework was much more difficult. Even then, he always made sure to pay great attention to the three babies in the house, making sure they knew how much they were loved and cared for.

With the twins being mobile and curious, they had gotten “big beds” for their birthday. In all actuality their “big beds” were about a foot off the ground, but they weren’t in cribs anymore. More often than not Harry ended up with one or two children worming their way between them, which meant that they absolutely had to lock the door if they planned on doing anything intimate.

That certainly hadn’t changed much, apart from needed changes with three kids in the house, but other than that they still carried on with their BDSM lifestyle. It was lessened outside the bedroom, as most of the things Louis had to do involved the babies, and Harry couldn’t very well tell him how to care for them since they were just as equally Louis’ to raise, nor did anything else come above their children.

Tough businessman Harry Styles had also taken on an entirely new image, becoming naptime story reader Harry Styles. Louis figured it was the deep voice, as it always could lull him to sleep as well. It just came to be one day when Harry was sorting through paperwork he had organized across the coffee table, the babies given specific instructions not to touch anything. Brielle came shuffling shyly into the room with her favorite book Goodnight Moon clutched in her arms. She clambered up onto the couch next to Harry, blinking up at him and waiting patiently for him to take notice of her.

“Brielle,” Harry greeted her absentmindedly.

“Daddy,” she said softly. “Will you read to me before my nap time?”

“I don’t think daddy has time-” Harry began, turning his attention to the petite little girl with Louis’ nose and Louis’ pleading blue eyes, and his resolve was instantly shot. “Yeah, baby, I can read to you.”

But as Harry began, he ended up with Blaine and Nico creeping in, snuggling right up to him as well. Because of course Harry was never mean in front of them, he was only a large teddy bear towards them. All three were conked out before Harry was even finished reading.

“This should become an everyday ritual,” Louis giggled after they had tucked the babies into their beds for their naps.

Harry’s nose scrunched at that, “I don’t think so, pet.”

And yet, each time one of the twins or even Nico came to wherever Harry was with a book, he’d cuddle them in and read to them in a heartbeat.

*~*~*

When the babies started school, Louis began a solid job working at the NICU that his own babies had stayed in. The time his babies had stayed there made him realize just how much he wanted to help other babies, other mothers even, make it through the stressful time being in the NICU brought. And then shortly after, Harry and Louis made yet another addition to their family, planned out rather than accidental. It required them to add in some room expansions to Harry’s already massive house, but both were ecstatic when little Mora Evelyn Styles was born. They broke the B name pattern, but Louis adored the name Mora because it meant “little berry” and he had a hunch that she’d be small just like her other siblings too. Luckily she was born healthy, on time, and as a sub just like her brother and sister, and they got to take her home the very next day. Harry and Louis seemed to have switched rolls, as Harry was adamant on another baby, claiming they needed a little boy to keep Blaine company. Louis suggested they wait several years before adding a fourth member. But Louis loved babies just as much if not more, and so it was only two years later that Dom Harry William Styles was born. They didn’t give him all of Harry’s name, but rather gave him part of Harry’s and part of Louis’, as he was physically part Harry and part Louis.

They weren’t a perfect family, and they certainly were quite out of control at some points with screaming children, a screaming toddler, and a screaming infant, but they loved it nonetheless.

*~*~*

When the twins started college, they of course started Dom and sub training. Their sub behaviors definitely were starting to show through, even though Blaine was only beginning to hit puberty and Brielle was in the midst of going through it. It was a bit difficult for them to assist Brielle with her menstrual cycles when they started, but being as the only close female was Marideth and Liam’s sister, they were forced to get into the swing of things, and then it came like second nature to them. Tampons and medicine for menstrual cramps was almost immediately something added to the grocery list.

But along with talk of puberty, Harry and Louis also strived to make sure that Blaine and Brielle grasped the concept of the BDSM life. Even the private college that Harry paid for couldn’t teach everything, so they took it upon themselves to make sure that their kids knew what was coming in only a few years. However, Louis didn’t like to focus too much on sending his babies off to be matched, so he clung on to them every chance he got.

Of course, he still taught them what they needed to know. Responsible things to do for your Dom, irresponsible things that you could do, and he of course made sure they understood what submission was and what was being cruel towards oneself. In return, Harry told them all about how a Dom should treat them, because he knew that if his babies were ever mistreated by their future Dom’s in any way that he would break the norm of society, the norm where the parents didn’t interfere in the relationship that their child was matched with, and he would break the abusive Dom’s _legs_.

It was awkward for them, but along with teaching them appropriate Dom and sub rolls, they had to teach them about certain BDSM activities. Doms and subs needed to know how to safely practice their activities, or the lifestyle could end up being toxic and deadly for them. They talked about subspace, safe words and coloring, and they talked about aftercare as well as the dangers of subdropping. It would have Brielle and Blaine groaning through several of their home lessons, but it was for the best. It usually went something along the lines of:

“Do we actually have to learn about the appropriate spanking zones?” Blaine or Brielle would protest.

“Your dad and I could always give you visual examples with me as the visual aid,” Louis suggested, which normally silenced the twins fairly quickly.

Yet luckily, the twins were matched with excellent Dom’s. Blaine was first, and he was matched with a lovely girl named Kallie. Blaine moved out, but he and Kallie visited quite frequently. Brielle lived with Harry and Louis nearly two years, and even Nico was matched with a nice boy and moved out. He was Niall and Liam’s only child, so they spoiled Mora and Harry, who preferred to go by William to avoid getting confused with his father.

But eventually Brielle was matched with a Dom, another female, named Isabelle. Isabelle, despite being a Dom, was just as sweet as Brielle was and was quick to earn the approval of Brielle’s highly overprotective parents.

Harry loved all of his children, but he and William always seemed to be at each other’s throats. William was quite rude at times to his siblings as well as to Louis, but he always listened to Harry the moment Harry would seize him by the wrist and tug him close to whisper a few words into his ear.

“Harry William Styles, this isn’t how we raised you,” Harry would always end up hissing. “You may be a dominant but you _cannot_ treat people like that. Even Doms respect people, so I suggest you start trying harder to be respectful if you ever want respect in return.”

Louis always maintained his patience, with all of their children, but especially with William. William would snap at Louis for asking him to do a chore of some sort, and Louis would simply respond with extreme gentleness.

“Will, you honestly do look so much like your father when you try to tell me what to do, but it doesn’t work for you like that, sorry babe. Now go do as I ask please, and here’s a tip for when you have a sub: _respect_ them enough to where they enjoy pleasing you. If you don’t love and respect them you won’t get anywhere with them. Take my word for it.”

And yet aside from the family life, aside from the BDSM lifestyle and the Dom and sub roles, Harry and Louis stayed the same, they stayed _HarryandLouis_. They would have arguments and disagreements, but Louis was Harry’s and Harry was Louis’. They loved each other with all of their entirety, literally holding true to the phrase “until death do us part”. Even with greying hair, Louis gave his everything to Harry who gave him nothing short in return. It was special, the relationship they had, as Louis wasn’t the only one who had to submit a part of himself, but Harry submitted a part of himself as well. And through their submission, two parts had made a whole, one that Harry and Louis kept strong throughout the entirety of their lives and even well on after that.

_fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaas. So that was the final part of the book and the last book of this small little series! The epilogue didn't turn out quite the way I planned... but I hope you liked it. Instead of going for the approach of letting you plot out your own ending I just went ahead and gave you the one my head had. There's still a bit of room left for plotting though, if you're about that life, idk. Maybe you never want to think about this book again. If so, I am so sorry. THANKS for reading though, I love you all dearly, I'll still be working on The Wolves Den of course and you can find me on wattpad as LarryWriting. 
> 
> DO YOU LIKE DADDY KINK SUGAR DADDY HARRY AND BABY LOUIS? If so I have some roleplay blogs you might like!  
> There's this one, which is a fluffy/mpreg/nsfw blog: [xx](http://askdaddykink.tumblr.com)  
> And there's this one which is an fluffy/nsfw blog: [xx](http://daddyharrybabylouisasks.tumblr.com)
> 
> And you can also find me on twitter: [@PartyWriting](https://twitter.com/PartyWriting)
> 
> ♥-Elsie x.


End file.
